Past's Playmate Rewrite
by Pravus Angellus
Summary: Undergoing Rewrite as of 08/07/19. Time travel, Founders, Vampires, Dark Lords, Oh my! Slash! Warning: M/M pairings, some het, if you don't like, please don't read. Some chapters may contain items not appropriate for those under the age of 17. Harry/Multi
1. Prologue: Tales to be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**AN: This story will be slash with multiple pairings. **

**_Edited 08/07/19_**: All chapters are going through a rewrite to clear up a lot of confusion and sort out the overabundance of unnecessary plot twists. Hope you enjoy the rewrite. A revised chapter will be posted at least weekly. I felt I needed to clean up this story before I could continue the Sequel. I apologize that it has taken so long to get this done, and thank all of you who have stuck around the last few years.

* * *

**Prologue**

Hermione and Ron looked around the Great Hall with looks of anxiety and fear on their faces. Harry hadn't been on the train, and neither had heard from him since they parted ways at King's Cross-, at the end of their sixth year. Ron had sent an owl to Harry inviting him over for a few weeks of the summer, but it had come back looking confused and lost with his letter still tied to it's legs.

"Where do you think he could be, Mione?" Ron questioned quietly trying not to be heard by the rest of the seventh years sitting around them.

"I don't know, Ron, but I don't think anyone else has noticed he isn't here. Look at the head table. Dumbledore doesn't look concerned, and no one has asked us about him yet," Hermione replied just above a whisper.

"Well, you know how he was last year, Hermione. Maybe Dumbledore knows where he is. It's not like he really cares about us. He never did reply to our letters."

All heads turned when the great hall doors slammed open with a crash. There were a few screams of surprise and many gasps of disbelief as a tall shockingly gorgeous, emerald eyed man sauntered into the room of astounded students. Not many recognized the man, but he seemed to be surrounded in a haze of magic so powerful that it caused many to stop breathing momentarily. He wore robes of the deepest green with snakes embroidered in silver along the cuffs and hem. The leather ties to the black silk shirt he wore were left untied exposing a fair amount of tanned muscular chest. Deep red dragon hide trousers clung like a second skin to his hips and thighs accenting his legs nicely. Black dragon hide boots laced up with acromantula silk covered him from calf to toe. To finish off the whole ensemble, there was a small silver stud with a tiny emerald set in the center shining from the right side of his nose, a small golden hoop graced his lower right lip, and his left eyebrow was adorned with a silver bar in the shape of a basilisk.

The man strode into the room with a devilish smirk playing about his sensual lips. His eyes scanned over the room with a mischievous glint until they settled on the dark haired potions master sitting in stunned silence at the head table. He simply lifted a delicate eyebrow at the shocked man before striding purposely towards the table.

"Hello, Sir." Harry said with a small smile as he approached.

"Potter?" Severus questioned in awe. He hadn't seen the boy since the end of his sixth year. Now, the man standing before him was a far cry from the skinny, guilt-ridden boy he had last seen. The man before him exuded confidence, power, and a strength that was intoxicating. He also caused a niggling feeling deep down that Severus couldn't quite decipher, like a forgotten memory. Severus shivered.

"Professor," Harry responded with a slight nod.

"Where have you been? Why were you not on the train Harry?" Dumbledore questioned. He had sat quietly watching the byplay between the two men. He was as astonished as the rest of the room to see Harry Potter standing before them looking like a prince with the confidence of a king. Even as surprised as he was, Dumbledore still had that knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"It is a long story, Albus. Perhaps we should go to your office, and I shall explain," Harry responded, once again with a small smirk and a teasing glint. He was going to enjoy telling this tale.

"Yes, of course," Albus responded, his own eyes twinkling in response to Harry. He stood slowly, his age appearing to catch up to him, joints popping quietly. He also hadn't missed how Harry had called him by his given name. He had told the boy he was welcome to do so, but Harry never had until now.

Harry followed Dumbledore out of the great hall, past the still stunned students, through the Great Hall doors and to his office. Not once did his eyes fall on the Gryffindor table or search out his friends. He did glance at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco Malfoy watching him with a look that spoke of hunger and anxiety. He winked at the Slytherin as they passed. It took most of his training and self-control to keep from outright laughing at the look of astonishment on Malfoy's face.

The Malfoy heir was stunned. Was that Potter? Since when had Scarhead become so absolutely gorgeous? And in so little time? How was it even possible? Even magic had limits.

Draco gracefully stood from the Slytherin table and made his way out of the Great Hall to head to the owlery. He had to know what was going on, and he was sure his father would have answers. Once he reached the owlery, he grabbed a piece of parchment and quill that were kept there for short notes or emergencies and scribbled out a quick note to his father.

_Father,_

_I hope you and Mother are well. I apologize ahead of time for this being such a short note. I wish to ask you if you have heard anything about Potter receiving any training over the summer. He wasn't on the train, and he just arrived in the Great Hall looking like a prince who just stepped out of a muggle fairytale. Anything you can tell me would be helpful. I must tell you now, Potter has changed._

_Your devoted son,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

When he had completed his missive, Draco called out to one of the school owls. An ordinary barn owl flew down to land on his shoulder. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and informed it to take it to his father at Malfoy Manor. Draco then headed to the Slytherin dorms to see if the others had come back from dinner yet.

**Back in the Great Hall**

Hermione sat in silence, just gaping at the figure that'd just sauntered out of the room. When did Harry learn to saunter? When had Harry's voice become so velvety? When had her best friend turned into a hottie? She sighed. She knew something had to have happened to Harry over the summer when he never replied to her letter. Granted, she had only sent the one the day after his birthday. She had been so caught up with her parents and their trip to Japan that she'd almost forgotten completely. She had forgotten to get him a gift, so just sent a simple happy birthday note. After the past year, it was almost as if Harry had decided to stop being friends with her and Ron, and Hermione was still feeling a bit off about it. She'd always tried to get Harry to open up to her and Ron, but he'd always had his secrets only revealing them when he felt it was absolutely necessary. He was rather like Dumbledore in that way.

Ron was sure that had been someone other than his best mate. Last year Harry had been nothing but a quiet, scrawny kid. And after Sirius died at the end of their fifth year, it seemed that Harry just didn't care about anything anymore. He spent all of sixth year being broody and depressing. In fact, Ron had been worried at first, but then he and Hermione had started dating, and Harry just kind of fell to the wayside. Ron felt guilty for not contacting his best mate over the summer, except for the one letter he had sent inviting him to the Burrow for a few weeks. After receiving no response, in fact, the letter had never been opened, he gave up. The other boy had just been so angry and bleak the last year that the redhead decided that he needed to live his own life outside of the Boy-Who-Lived's shadow. For all of that though, Ron had still been worried when his best mate hadn't been on the train, and the fact that he and Hermione hadn't heard from him at all was a bit frightening.

The rest of the students in the Great Hall began talking loudly in excitement.

"Who was that?"

"That was Potter?"

"Wonder what happened to him!"

Severus Snape, Potions Master Extraordinaire, was still sitting stunned as the students around him continued to exclaim in surprise at Potter's entrance. He felt a memory tickling at his brain, but couldn't quite catch it. The harder he thought about it, the further away it seemed to travel. With a sigh, the dark haired man stood from his seat and headed towards the Headmaster's office. He really needed to know what had happened to Harry Potter to cause such changes in the boy. There was just something that told him that the boy was going to flip his world on its head.

**Headmaster's Office**

While everyone in the Great Hall expressed his or her own theories on Harry's story, the man himself was seated in a squishy armchair in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk. He had his right leg draped over the arm of said chair with his left stretched out in front of him. He was slightly slouched down comfortably as he waited for the old man in front of him to speak.

"Well, Harry. It seems that you've undergone some changes over the summer." Dumbledore stated blandly with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Sir, it does appear so." Harry replied with a slight smirk lifting his lips.

"Would you care to explain, my boy?"

"Of course, Albus, but first I think I shall wait until Severus arrives."

"Severus? Why would you think that Severus would be coming? And you really should show him the respect he deserves, my boy, and call him Professor Snape." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Of course, Sir. I do have the utmost respect for my- him," Harry stated, just catching himself from saying something he didn't really want the headmaster to know just yet. There was just a bit something different about Albus than what Harry remembered before his untimely trip.

Suddenly, a tiny tinkling sounded throughout the room and a mirror over the door to the headmaster's office showed Severus Snape riding the stairs up to their current location. Harry smirked as Dumbledore twitched slightly in surprise.

"Come in Severus, my boy!" Albus called as Snape reached his office door, "Take a seat Severus. I believe that Harry has a story he would like to tell."

Severus scowled at the headmaster for calling him boy. He wasn't a teenager anymore. But, he did sit in the straight-backed chair across from Potter and the headmaster. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste at the way Potter was draped across his own chair like he was a king on a throne.

"Well, Potter, please do attempt to enthrall us with your magnificent tale," Severus drawled blandly belying his own deep curiosity.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 1 The Letter

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter sat at the rickety desk in the dingy room he called a bedroom when at his relative's house for the summer. He propped his head up with a scrawny arm as he stared out the dirty window. It was almost midnight. Oh joy, another year. He had just over a month until he went back to school, and he really wasn't all that enthused by the thought at this point in time. The only plus was that he could now use magic outside of school legally. He couldn't stop thinking about the way his friends seemed to have drifted away over the last year.

His sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been pretty much uneventful. He had spent the year mourning the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black. He had kept his head down and his grades up, and gave Hermione a run for her money. He had quit the quidditch team, despite Ron's protests, and spent all of his free time in the library. He didn't want to be around a lot of people, and his friends seemed fine with that as well. In the beginning, they would follow him to the library and try to get him involved in conversation about school work or other things, but after the first few weeks of no responses, they gave up. Harry watched as his two best friends seemed to become closer to each other and further away from him. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it probably should. After all, they were his only close friends. Granted, there was Neville, Luna, and Ginny, but they really were more of close acquaintances than real friends. And really, Ginny and her staring was quite uncomfortable. Neville wasn't really that bad to be around, but his very slight hero-worship made Harry want to just hide even more. As for Luna, her strange way of perceiving the world was entertaining at times, but Harry would rather she just admit to being a seer and stop with the made up creatures.

He hadn't had anymore visions or nightmares from Voldemort, and he found that a bit odd. There hadn't been any raids against the magical or muggle worlds since the debacle at the Department of Mysteries. Instead of worrying about why he was being left alone, Harry was grateful. Even Professor Snape had left off with the insults and unnecessary detentions. All in all, sixth year had been what Harry would consider normal, if not a bit boring.

Now, it was July 31st, his birthday. He would be seventeen in less than ten minutes, and honestly, he couldn't care less. He knew there would be no presents, no notes, and no cake this year. He hadn't heard from anyone at all since he had left the wizarding world for his relative's house. The train ride had been uneventful. Even Malfoy hadn't made a point to stop by, which didn't surprise Harry either. The Slytherin Prince had given up on his hateful attitude last year when Harry hadn't responded and simply walked away every time Malfoy had tried to start something. Harry couldn't help but think that it was something he should have done since first year. Maybe he should have just accepted Draco's hand in friendship. Maybe then his first five years of school wouldn't have been as stressful. Of course, he'd still have had to deal with the yearly adventures, but at least then his only nemesis would have been Voldemort. He sighed at how many mistakes he'd made since first entering the wizarding world.

Harry had no idea why he was waiting until midnight, except it had become a tradition. He was hoping that his seventh year would be as uneventful as sixth had been. He just wanted to complete his education and live his life in peace. When the somewhat mangled clock on his bedside table changed to midnight, Harry looked back out the window with a deep sigh. His eyes widened in surprise.

A figure was rapidly approaching his window. He stood up so fast his chair tumbled over behind him. He didn't care if it woke up his elephant of an uncle because he was now of age. He could defend himself with magic. He had been positive there would be no presents, but that was definitely an owl hurtling straight towards his window. Harry rushed forward to push the dirty glass open so the animal wouldn't crash into it. He then backed up to give it room as it came barreling through to land gracefully upon his bed.

"Hoot!"

For a moment, Harry just stood there staring at the large owl. He had never seen it before. It definitely wasn't from anyone he knew well. The bird was quite large with silky black feathers and sapphire colored eyes. Shaking his head he approached the bird cautiously. Slowly reaching out a hand to remove the letter attached to its leg, Harry never let his gaze wander from those intense blue eyes of the most beautiful owl he had ever seen, other than his Hedwig of course. The owl stretched out its leg and let Harry untie the letter, and then it flew out of the window without as much as a sound.

Harry studied the parchment in his hand. It was rolled up like a scroll and tied with a purple ribbon. There were no markings on the outside giving any inclination as to who could have sent it. Harry, always being overly curious, untied the ribbon and opened the scroll. His eyes scanned the deep purple calligraphy as he took in the beautiful writing.

_My Lord,_

_I do hope that this missive reaches you in good health. I was requested to send this by a very close ally, and dare I say friend? Happy Birthday, My Lord. May all of your wishes come true._

_Your Servant,_

_T._

_Utu- i' truth ar' complete i' prophecy, lle must relinquish lle future ar' entula a' i' past. _

_Arda, vilya, naur, ar' ear _

_amin yela deno' thee_

_sana amin a' i' past_

_manke amin Lotesse istima fast_

_skippien tuulo' i' yeste' teachers a' i' tella_

Harry read the letter in confusion. Why would someone call him "My Lord"? And what did that last section mean? He'd never seen a language quite like it. Harry re-read the last section to himself out loud, somewhat stumbling over the lilting phrases. He gasped as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped to a near freezing level. His eyes grew wide as a thin smoky substance began to coalesce around him. What the hell was going on? Then, all Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Light's Savior, and apparently Fate's bitch saw nothing but blackness as his skinny frame slid off the edge of the frail bed he'd been sitting on.

* * *

**A/N:** Elvish Translation in letter:

To find the truth and complete the prophecy, you must relinquish your future and return to the past.

Earth, Air, Fire, and Sea

I call upon thee

Take me to the Past

Where I may learn fast

Skipping from the first teachers to the last.


	3. Chapter 2 Finding the Founders

Edited: 08/07/19

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Harry awakened with a gasp and immediately grabbed his head. It felt like a dozen ice picks were jabbing at his brain. He slowly opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut instantly. It was bright! He was afraid to move too much without being able to see what was around him. Mad Eye Moody had always said it was better to play dead than to let yourself be known to be vulnerable. As the pain in his head slowly ebbed to a more manageable level, he tried opening his eyes again for them to only widen in surprise.

"How the bloody hell did I get back to Hogwarts?" he whispered breathlessly.

Carefully sitting up, his eyes still squinting a bit against the light, Harry looked around him. He was definitely at Hogwarts, just a few feet from the edge of the lake it seemed. The sun was shining, but it was the reflection off the water that caused it to seem so bright. He slowly climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt and grass off of his grey plaid pajama pants.

"Wait. How long have I been here?" he asked himself out loud, "It was just after midnight when I passed out?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," a deep, velvety voice said from behind him.

Harry whipped around so fast that it caused him to lose his footing and he winced as he fell on his behind. _That really hurt, and I think I may have twisted my ankle. Damn! Why am I always so clumsy?_

A soft, rumbling laugh greeted his ears, and the teen couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. He looked up at the person to find a tall, probably at least 6'3", pale man who had midnight colored hair pulled back in a simple braid down to his waist, and the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. _They weren't really blue though were they? More like a pale turquoise, or maybe an aquamarine. _ The man was wearing what appeared to be doeskin trousers which tightly hugged his muscled thighs with laces in the front, black dragon hide boots, and arm bracers. That was all. There was no shirt, cloak, or anything.

Harry couldn't help that he was staring. Not only was the man half dressed, but he had the body of a god. His shoulders were broad tapering down to slim hips. There was a slight patch of hair that stretched from one well defined pectoral to the other which met in the middle and trailed down below his waistband. His arms were unbelievably large and quite defined. Harry just knew he looked like an idiot, sitting on his arse and staring at this god-er man. The words 'chiseled perfection' came to mind.

"Uh," Harry tried, but his tongue refused to do anything other than hang out of his mouth collecting drool. At least that's how he figured he must look. He could feel the deep red blush that painted not only his face, but his neck and chest as well.

"I don't think I know you. Perhaps you shall inform me of your name and your business?" the man drawled with a smirk. He was definitely amused by the picture Harry made sitting in the dirt while sporting a cherry red face.

_Oh good lord, nobody should be able to make a smirk look that good! His lips were definitely made for kissing!_ Harry just couldn't seem to get himself together. The man must think him a moron. Snape would definitely think he looked quite stupid right now. And that was the thought that brought poor little Harry out of his trance of lust. Ever since the Yule holidays of his sixth year, he'd known he was attracted to men. And it was none other than Snape that had brought that attraction to Harry's notice. It had been the last time the professor had insulted Harry in class. He'd caught Harry staring at Draco Malfoy with a curious expression on his face. When Snape had asked if Harry was done ogling the other male students in the class, Harry had jerked his head around with a deep blush and mumbled, "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir," and gone back to taking notes from his book. He hadn't looked up again. If he had, he would have seen the intrigued look Malfoy threw his way.

"Um, my name is Harry. Who are you? I've never seen you here before either." After blurting all of that out, Harry grimaced as he realized how he must sound. He hadn't meant to be so rude. He was just really flustered.

"Well, Harry, my name is Gabriel. It is pleasant to meet you. Had I known we would have company I would have prepared for it." Gabriel still sported a slight smirk since the boy hadn't made an effort to stand up yet. He was quite the sight in the odd trousers, messy hair, and bare feet all sprawled out in the dirt by the lake. It took some effort for Gabriel not to outright laugh at the poor boy. But, there was also something different about the boy. He was rather fetching in a schoolboy way.

"Company?" Harry asked confused. Since when would a student be considered company? Unless it was because it was still the summer. Then again, he'd never seen this man at Hogwarts before. Maybe he was a new teacher or something. That still didn't explain the way he was dressed.

"Of course, it isn't often we get guests here at Gruffinclaw," the man replied politely reaching a hand down to help Harry up. "Would you care to join me for some lunch and we can discuss how you came to be here?"

"Okay, I guess that would be alright," Harry responded warily as he stood and accepted the hand offered.

Harry was pulled up gently by the strong grasp of Gabriel. His blush deepened when he slightly stumbled into the well-defined chest before him. He felt a rumble vibrate said chest as Gabriel chuckled at his clumsiness.

"Come, Little One," Gabriel stated as he sat Harry sturdily on his feet causing Harry's blush to spread even further down his chest. Then he headed toward the castle. Harry had to jog to keep up with the taller man's long stride. It was times like these that he truly hated the Dursleys for their neglect. Harry hated being so small and scrawny. Everyone who knew his parents had always said that James was at least six feet tall. Even Lily was reported to have been taller than Harry at 5'7".

"So, are you a new teacher?" Harry asked a little breathlessly. He really was out of shape, and it was even more pronounced when compared to the man who looked like, as Harry imagined him, the angel from who his name was derived. Not that Harry knew a whole lot about angels and religion in general. The Dursleys always said he was too evil to go to church with them. They were afraid his presence would attract demons and put them all at risk of going to Hell. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he'd gone to church and had a bout of accidental magic. Would they have tried an exorcism on him? His thoughts were derailed when Gabriel asked him a question.

"You must be a potential student at the new school." Gabriel replied. "I am the groundskeeper and will be teaching the Magical Beings class."

"New school?" Harry questioned in confusion. _ Are they adding onto Hogwarts then? And a Magical Beings class? Must be something Dumbledore decided to add to the curriculum. Hagrid must still be away if this man was going to be the groundskeeper. _Hagrid had left at the end of sixth year to go see his brother, Grawp. After the debacle of the giant being in the Forbidden Forest, Dumbledore had convinced Hagrid to take his "little" brother to a remote section of mountains in the east that had been made into a sanctuary for those of creature blood that were just too different to fit into the wizarding world. It had been a project that Dumbledore had started on when he first became Headmaster of Hogwarts. It had finally been approved by the ICW in November of Harry's sixth year. It just proved to Harry how slow the wizarding government was to accept change.

"Yes, Lords Slytherin and Gryffindor and the Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be opening the doors to their home to teach magical children ages 11 to 17 to better control their magic. It's the first of its kind in the world," Gabriel responded with a touch of pride. He'd been honored when they had asked him to join in their endeavor to educate the wizarding world's children. He was also just a tad excited to have the chance to teach the children about his own race. Not to mention how much simpler his life had become since meeting his friends.

Harry nearly choked at those words. _Lords Slytherin and Gryffindor? Ladies Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? What the bloody hell? This man may look like an angel, but he was definitely off his rocker! _Harry decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, and ask a few questions because honestly, whenever magic was involved _anything_ could happen! Especially when that magic concerned one Harry James Potter. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Um, Gabriel?" Harry questioned, his brow furrowed in even more confusion and the beginnings of worry.

"Yes, Little One?" Gabriel replied glancing over at the unhealthy looking boy who had turned up out of nowhere. He had a few questions he'd like to ask the obviously malnourished child, but had decided to wait until they had spoken with the Lords and Ladies of the castle. He had a feeling that there was much more to this boy than him simply having arrived early to school.

"What year is it?" Harry whispered in a small, bewildered voice. He was really hoping this was just this man's idea of a joke, and not what was fast becoming another unwanted adventure. Merlin knew he had already had enough of those.

"Are you unwell, Little One?" Gabriel asked in return his brow furrowed in concern. Was this child really that ill? Perhaps he had hit his head or something. Gabriel truly hoped the boy wasn't addled in his brain. But, even if he were, Rowena could probably fix him. Still, the thought disturbed him greatly.

"Well, I really can't say," Harry replied quickly. "What year is it?"

"It is the year of Merlin 900,"Gabriel answered becoming even more concerned. The boy's face paled to a sickly grey and his eyes widened comically.

Harry barely had time to process that two exceptionally strong arms had just wrapped around him when blackness covered his vision. "Well, Damn," Gabriel whispered as he scooped the child into his arms. He must be more ill than first thought. Better get him to Lady Helga. He would also need to call Lady Rowena to check the boy's mind. Then Gabriel lengthened his already impressive stride and once again set off for the castle.

* * *

When he reached the front doors they were already open, and Godric was just coming down the steps looking like a jubilant puppy. When he saw Gabriel with what appeared to be an injured child in his arms, he quickened his steps almost running towards them.

"Who have you got there, Gabe?" Godric called out as he approached his longtime friend. It was odd how they'd met considering he had almost been Gabe's dinner. One day about two years ago, he had been out in the forest looking for some shangleberry roots for Salazar when he came across a man lying at the bottom of a pit snarling pitifully. The man looked to be sick and had a large piece of wood embedded in the left side of his chest. Godric had levitated him out of the pit to then find himself being brutally shoved to the damp forest floor by a very irate man. Gabriel was unable to do much more than lay on top of him, gasping in pain, and apparently trying to rip his throat out with his extremely sharp teeth. When he saw the elongated canines in his new adversary's mouth he realized what was happening. The vampire had been staked, not properly by the way- everyone knew you had to stake a vampire in the _middle_ of his chest, and was starving from lack of blood. Instead of correcting the mistake of a poorly done job at an attempt of murder, Godric had simply stunned him and delivered him to Helga to fix. After many days and donations of blood from all four of the founders, Gabriel had calmed and proceeded to declare himself as owing a life debt to them. Not one to turn his nose up at tradition, Godric had accepted the debt on behalf of himself and his friends. Gabriel had been with them ever since.

"He says his name is Harry, Godric," Gabriel replied pulling his friend from his reverie. "I believe he is ill. He asked me what year it was, and when I told him, he fainted. I think he may have hit his head. His arrival was quite odd as well. One moment I was strolling around the lake alone. The next, this child was laying in my path."

"Odd indeed. I suppose you were delivering him to Helga, no?" Godric had the utmost faith in his dear friend's healing capabilities. She'd saved all of their behinds countless times. He was absolutely certain that she could get the boy healed up in no time at all.

"Yes, I was hoping she could help the poor thing. He appears to be malnourished and not quite right in the head. I would say he was a simpleton, but his eyes held the look of a rare, if uncultivated, intelligence. Perhaps Lady Rowena should be called in as well? She has more of an understanding in the mind arts than the rest of us."

"Then let us proceed to the infirmary. I am sure Helga will be able to right any wrongs with him. I will fetch Row if Helga deems it necessary."

The two large men, one dark toned and the other light, entered the large castle together.

* * *

A/N: Not all chapters will be uploaded as quickly as the first few, but they will be uploaded as soon as they're complete.


	4. Chapter 3 Healing and Experiments

**Chapter Three**

The trip to the infirmary was a short one. Godric led the way at a brisk pace, not bothering with conversation. He was busy with his thoughts, pondering on why the boy would ask Gabe what year it was currently. The poor thing probably landed on his head when he fell from the sky, if Gabe's story was to be believed. His sudden appearance by the lake was, most assuredly, a mystery that the redhead was determined to solve. Godric had no doubts that between his two friends, Rowena and Salazar, that they would puzzle it out quickly. Merlin knew, the two were the most intelligent people Godric had ever known.

Gabriel was a bit frustrated because he couldn't seem to piece together how the child had so suddenly appeared. As he'd told Godric, he'd been taking a stroll around the lake and checking on the baby squid when he'd found the sick child. He remembered having been looking at the sandy path to be sure that none of the levitating turtles were laying eggs, and there had been nothing, or no one, there. He glanced over his shoulder when the baby squid made a large splash, and when he looked back, there was a boy standing in his path mumbling to himself. It was almost like he'd apparated, but seeing as how Rowena had just recently created apparition, Gabe seriously doubted the raven haired child had arrived by such means. His thoughts were rudely interrupted when Godric opened the infirmary doors, letting them bang soundly against the stone wall, and called out to Helga.

"Helga! Come quick!" Godric bellowed. "Gabe found a child down by the lake, and he isn't well!"

"Must you always be so overly dramatic!" Helga scolded exasperatedly as she bustled out of the adjoining office. She was so used to the way Godric over-dramatized every little thing that she tended to downplay his urgency at times. "Now, in a less boisterous tone, would you care to explain what happened?"

"I just-"Gabe was cut off by another loud bang from the infirmary doors being thrust open once again. It was amazing that the child hadn't regained consciousness due to all the noise. Gabe sighed when he saw who rushed into the room.

"Helga! Quickly! I need that anti-venom I gave you yesterday morn!" A tall, thin man called out as he entered brusquely, clutching his left hand to his chest. The skin was already turning a dark bluish color with black veins running up his arm.

"Salazar Marvolo Slytherin! What have I told you about playing with deadly beasts?" Helga berated as she turned to the oak cabinet on the other side of the room. Waving her hand in a complicated pattern, the matronly woman opened the cabinet and extracted a tiny vial of a sludge-like, black substance and levitated it to Salazar who removed the cork and gulped down the contents. Helga shuddered as she imagined how that nasty concoction must taste and feel while swallowed.

"Ah," Salazar sighed, "much better. Thank you, Helga. And, they aren't beasts. They are poor little innocent basilisks abandoned by the lake." Why could no one understand that any creature could be raised to be a loving familiar? Just because it was venomous didn't mean you had to fear it. Although, to be fair, he did have an advantage by being able to speak with the snakes. He shook out his hand as the black began receding from his veins. In just a few moments the skin had returned to its natural pale tone.

"Of course, dear, because we all know basilisks aren't deadly at all." Helga replied with a motherly smile. "Now, let me take a look at this poor boy." She bustled over toward where Gabe was still holding the child in his arms.

It was at this point that Gabriel noticed the boy in his arms was no longer unconscious. He looked down at the pale face to find himself trapped in a mesmerizing emerald gaze. As those deep green eyes bore into his own aquamarine, Gabriel felt something shift within his soul.

"Gabriel?" a whispery voice questioned. Harry blinked his eyes to be sure that this wasn't a dream. Here he was, in the arms of a gorgeous man, and he couldn't help but stare. There was something in those eyes that called out to him. He tried to suppress the shudder that ran down his spine. Judging by Gabe's tightening hold, he didn't succeed.

"Harry," Gabriel sighed, causing Harry to blush deeply. Gabriel was unsure of what had just happened, but there was something about this child that summoned his innermost instincts. He had to consciously keep his fangs withdrawn. He could only do so much about the darkening of his eyes and the desire that welled within him. He pushed it as far down as possible and loosened his hold on the boy.

"Ah, I see he is awake!" Godric stated loudly, breaking the moment. He had seen the way Gabe was looking at the boy like he was a midday snack. He didn't think that Gabe would ever do anything to harm the child, but it was better to 'reduce the temptation' as it were.

"Yes, yes he does appear to be," Gabriel responded with a shrug and a light blush. He still didn't want to let the boy go. Did his old friend notice his interest? Perhaps it was time to put the boy down, even though he didn't really wish to do so.

"Put him on the bed over here," Helga said as she plumped up a pillow and pulled the sheets back.

Gabriel sat Harry on the bed reluctantly. He liked the feel of the boy in his arms. He just seemed to "fit". Harry couldn't help his blush deepening. He felt so tiny next to Gabriel, but in a good way. He felt safe. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that way. His life was always so full of danger. Harry truly wished that he could just stay in the man's arms.

"Well, hello, young man," Helga began gently. "What seems to be the problem?" The somewhat chubby, blond haired, green eyed woman took a long look at the dark haired child Gabriel had brought to her ward. She hadn't missed the reluctance he'd shown when letting the boy go, but onto business. As her eyes roamed from the too messy hair to the pale face, with dark shadows under the eyes, down to the overly thin arms (were those bruises?) and almost skeletal legs, Helga decided that it didn't matter how the boy came to be here, he wasn't going back to wherever he'd come from. Even if there hadn't been any outward signs, the look in his eyes spoke volumes. Her mothering instincts kicked in and Helga decided that this boy needed someone to care for him. The poor child was terrified and was shying away from everyone except Gabriel. Perhaps he felt more comfortable with the vampire because he'd been the one to find him. Or, perhaps, Gabe's own instincts had kicked in and the boy was just favorably responding to him.

"Um, I'm not really sure," Harry mumbled eyes wide. There was no way possible these people were who they claimed to be. This had to be a Voldemort induced delusion, or something. He was soon to find out that it was the 'or something'. Harry's life could never be normal. Not that being captured and tortured by Voldemort was normal, but at least it would be 'normal' for Harry.

"Let me run a couple of scans, and we'll see," the healer replied kindly. Helga could already tell that she wasn't going to like what she would find.

Harry nodded shyly. He tried not to flinch; really he did, when the lady, who did look remarkably like the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff in Hogwarts: A History, raised her hand toward him. He must not have quite managed because she quickly dropped her hand and took a step back. Harry flushed in embarrassment. This was so awkward. There really was nothing wrong with him, other than the bruises from Dudley and not eating enough this summer. He looked at the lady and realized there was no way this was a Voldemort induced dream. He wasn't quite sure how he knew, but he felt it deep in his gut. With this revelation, came the epiphany that these people really were who they claimed to be. Harry jerked his head up and met Helga's eyes.

"You're Helga Hufflepuff," he said in sudden realization, studying the woman in front of him. She looked like she could be anyone's mother with her sincere, friendly eyes, rosy cheeks, and soft voice. Her robes were a delicate cornflower blue and matched her eyes perfectly. She still hadn't stopped smiling. This was a lady that Harry knew he could grow to love. She simply exuded kindness, much like Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, dear, I am," Helga replied with a twinkle in her eyes that reminded him greatly of Dumbledore. It made him wonder briefly if the old headmaster was a descendant of the healer.

"And you're Godric Gryffindor," Harry said with awe as he pointed at his house's namesake. Godric was tall, but not nearly as tall as Gabriel or Slytherin. He had reddish blond hair that fell just below his shoulders and was tied back with a leather thong. His eyes were a dark hazel that seemed to laugh at you, and his mouth was stretched wide in a blinding grin at Harry's awed statement.

"Know of me, do you? I am not surprised," Godric replied in a falsely pompous tone. He could see that this child was dazzled by him although he didn't know why.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry exclaimed when he caught sight of the last person in the room. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he took in the sight before him. He had thought Gabriel was something to look at, but this man was just beyond anything Harry had ever thought to see.

"No, but I hear his potions skills weren't exactly on par with mine own," Salazar replied playfully.

"Salazar Slytherin," Harry whispered in reverence. It was hard not to be dazzled by the man. He had always figured the man would look like the statue in the chamber of secrets, being ugly and monkey like, but what he was seeing left him completely stunned. The man in front of him was absolutely beautiful. His ebony colored hair fell down his back like a dark waterfall to his hips. His skin appeared to be bronze satin. He was tall and thin, yet perfectly muscled. His deep green robes with silver trimming at the hem and cuffs seemed to mold themselves to his shoulders and flaring slightly at the hips. He was the epitome was masculine beauty, and Harry shifted slightly trying to ease the sudden tightness of his trousers. Godric smirked as he noticed Harry's slight wiggle. Salazar was rather stunning.

"Seeing as how you know who we are, perhaps you would like to share with us how you came to be here. Gabe said that you told him your name is Harry, and he found you by the lake," Godric said with a raised brow. He was hoping to bring the boy's attention back to himself to alleviate some of Harry's awkwardness.

"Oh, of course," Harry replied with a blush. He was so dense sometimes. Hermione had always said that he needed to pay better attention, but he was sure that she didn't mean to pay attention to the physical attributes of the men surrounding him. He lowered his eyes to his lap.

Harry scooted a little further back against the headboard of the bed. Then, he told them everything he could remember about the day before he awakened to find himself here.

* * *

"That's quite the tale you have there," a soft voice said as Harry finished.

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. Harry's breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on the short, albeit regal, woman standing just inside the doors to the infirmary. The woman couldn't be more than five feet tall. Despite her short stature, she simply exuded power and a strength that Harry had never before witnessed. Even Dumbledore didn't seem to glow as this woman did. Her petite frame was clothed in dark purple, or maybe they were blue, velvet robes trimmed with bronze embroidery in the shapes of different runes. Her long hair was the color of midnight, not quite blue or black. When Harry met her eyes, he felt as if she were staring straight into his soul. It was eerie how the grey of her eyes seemed to be a swirling pool of liquid silver that made it difficult to look away. The woman wasn't so much as what one would consider beautiful per say, but she was very striking. Harry knew who she was before she had the chance to introduce herself.

"Yes, My Lady," Harry whispered respectfully. Her whole demeanor showed that she commanded such respect without even meaning to do so.

"Ah, Rowena, my dear," Godric cut in; "We were hoping you would turn up and help us shine some light on this poor child's predicament.

"Perhaps. Then again, wouldn't it be delightful just to wait and See how things conclude on their own?" Rowena responded with a tiny smirk. She so loved to make her friends figure things out on their own. This time, though, she had a feeling that they would be needing help with solving this little intrigue brought to them by the gods.

The others, besides Harry, smiled back. He definitely didn't like the way she had said that. It sounded too much like she had Seen something. He was fed up with prophecies, Seers, and anything to do with divination. If the burden of the prophecy between him and Voldemort wasn't enough to drive him nutty, then classes with Trelawney was more than.

"My Lady, what do you mean by See?" Harry asked warily. He was really hoping it wasn't what he was thinking it could be. He really, really hoped she wasn't going to be a seer.

"Rowena is the greatest Seer of our time," Gabriel responded proudly. _And there goes any hope I had_, Harry thought mournfully.

"Child, you are meant for great things, and I believe you were sent to us for help with achieving your destiny," Rowena replied in her soft voice. She had been waiting months for this child to fall, almost literally, into their laps.

"Fate hates me," Harry whispered under his breath. Gabriel heard him and chuckled quietly. He could understand the sentiment greatly.

"No, dear child, Fate doesn't hate you. She adores you. She has given you the opportunity to make the world that of your dreams." Rowena could only smile at the boy's reluctance to believe that he was one of Fate's favorites. It was the way of most of the Goddess' chosen. They all believed that they were nothing special, not realizing that the world literally revolved around their choices and actions.

"And what destiny could Fate have possibly proclaimed for such a scrawny runt?" Salazar exclaimed haughtily. He had never really put much stock in any form of divination. No matter who was claiming to have Seen. This child was just that, a child. He barely looked older than fifteen years. Even though he knew that things were seldom as they appear, Salazar still had a hard time believing the runt was of worth to anyone.

"Oh, my dear Salazar, looks can be so very deceiving. Just because the child is unwell and lacks strength of the body does not mean he lacks power and strength of the mind and soul," was Rowena's sage reply. She knew Salazar understood, but he was just being difficult on purpose.

"If he was brought here so we could help him, he will not be 'such a scrawny runt' for long," Godric said while smirking at Gabriel. "Will he Gabe?"

"Of course he won't," Gabriel replied with a smirk of his own.

"**He** is sitting right here," Harry mouthed quietly.

"We are so sorry, Dear." Helga smiled. "We tend to get caught up in our own bickering sometimes."

"Harry, would you like our help?" Rowena asked already knowing his answer by the bright glint in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Time to get to work," Godric exclaimed while clapping his hands together loudly.

* * *

The first week of Harry's 'help' from the founders was spent in the infirmary. Helga refused to let the boy loose on the grounds, or subject him to the others, until his health was up to par. She started him on nutrition potions and three full well-balanced meals a day, not to mention the several snacks. Harry didn't mind. He quite enjoyed the fruit and porridge for breakfast. Fortunately for him there was never any grapefruit. He'd had more than enough of that with the Dursleys and Dudley's diet. Lunch usually consisted of a small salad with chicken or ham sandwiches. Dinner was his favorite though. He'd become quite partial to the mix of fresh vegetables, potatoes, and poultry that seemed to be the common fare. Beside the meals and nutrition potions, Helga had Salazar prepare a few strengthening and muscle toning potions of his own creation. These potions would help prepare Harry's body for the lengthy workouts Godric and Gabriel had planned to begin the following week after his release from the infirmary. They were also helping him to become more of what he should have been at his age.

He would be taught the mind arts by Rowena on an alternating schedule alongside the physical workouts. His mornings would be spent learning swordsmanship, archery, hand to hand combat, and cross country running. The evenings were to be dedicated to legillimancy, occlumancy, and Rowena's own idea of divination. 'Tea leaves, tarot cards, and crystal balls are for amateurs.'

His last day with Helga in the infirmary was a somewhat sad one. Harry had become quite fond of the matronly woman. She always made sure to hug him or pat him on the head when he did something she asked. Harry had taken to helping her inventory her supplies for the infirmary. It was just before he was to be released into Gabriel's care that an idea struck. He wouldn't have to miss being around the woman if he had a reason to be in the infirmary, but he wasn't quite ready to get hurt to do so.

"Helga," Harry called as he walked into her office. She had put a quick stop to him using the title 'Lady'. She said that family didn't rely on such formalities. Now that Harry was here, he was family. She was determined to make the child see that he was wanted and loved.

Helga was still sorting through her private potions cabinet, where she kept all the more interesting potions; to be sure she had all that she would need for the upcoming fall. They had less than a month to finish preparing. As far as they could tell, there would be anywhere from fifty to two hundred students arriving on September first when Gruffinclaw would open its doors for the first time.

"Yes, Dear?" she answered somewhat distractedly. She was standing on a small stool trying to reach the back of the cabinet. From the angle he was looking, Harry could see that the tips of her fingers just missed brushing against the vial that had been pushed clear to the back.

"I was wondering if you would teach me how to heal. I think it might be important for me to be able to heal myself," Harry said as he reached up and plucked down the vial of dreamless sleep from the back of the cabinet.

"Thank you. And, yes, I believe that we could fit in some time for you to learn my craft," Helga replied smiling brightly. She had really grown to love this unassuming child. He was selfless and always was ready to help even before she had to ask. His appearance had come a long way also. He no longer had dark circles beneath his eyes. Due to the potions Salazar had provided, Harry had grown into the height he should have been at seventeen. When he had first told her that he was seventeen, Helga hadn't believed him. He had the frame of a fourteen year old. A few good meals and heavy duty potions had done wonders. Harry now stood a respectable six foot tall and his shoulders had broadened from the scarecrow like build he'd had before. It hadn't been an easy feat by any means, the accelerated effect of the potions had been quite painful for the poor boy.

"When do you think we can start?" Harry was getting excited. Healing had always been something he'd been interested in because he'd always been in so much pain throughout his life. It would be great to know how to heal his own injuries and those of others. Harry hated seeing others in pain more than he hated going through the pain himself.

"I think we should wait until you start your potions and spell training with Salazar. Potions and healing do work quite well together as you yourself have been witness to."

"Oh," Harry began somewhat disappointed, but then gave his fast becoming favorite 'mother' a hug, "thank you so much for all you've done for me."

"Think nothing of it, love. Here comes Gabriel now. Run along and let him show you to where you will be living while with us."

"Okay. And, Helga, thank you again. You've given me more than my health back," Harry grinned as he ran out of her office with a deep burgundy staining his cheeks causing the healer to shake her head fondly with a smile.

"That boy!" Helga sighed happily.

* * *

Gabriel led Harry down the many corridors of the castle. Harry noticed that the castle hadn't changed much in the thousand or so years between now and his own time. The only really noticeable difference was the number of portraits. There weren't nearly as many as there were in his own time. He chalked it up to less people having died so far. The stone walls appeared a little rougher than in the future as well. He guessed that a thousand years of children's hands touching them had smoothed them down somewhat. Harry was abruptly brought out of his thoughts as it finally registered that Gabriel had been talking and was now waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, what was that?" Harry blushed. He still had trouble being around this man without drooling or drifting off in a dreamland where he became intimately familiar with that hard body.

"I asked if you had a preference for a certain part of the castle," Gabriel repeated with a small smirk. Judging by the blush Harry was sporting, Gabe figured he was having the same kind of effect on the younger man as Harry had on him. He'd thought Harry to be handsome when he'd arrived, but now the young man was well beyond handsome. He was exquisite.

"I haven't ever really lived in any other part of the castle other than the Gryffindor dorms. I've seen the Slytherin common room, but that was for only a few minutes in my second year." Harry explained while trying to keep his thoughts from roaming into dangerous territory, much like his hands wished to do.

"Do you think you would prefer the upper floors to the dungeons?" Gabriel was a bit intrigued by Harry's answer. Why wouldn't the houses intermingle? This was a school, not a prison. He thought he might need to speak to Godric about this segregation. Perhaps the house system wasn't as good an idea as they had all originally thought.

"I like to fly, so I think the closer to the sky I am would be best."

"Then I believe that the seventh floor, east wing would suit you best. It has the best view of the grounds, and is the only floor with an outdoor balcony."

"That sounds wonderful, Gabriel," Harry said happily. He was quite jolly at getting to have his own set of rooms. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to move to the dorms once term started.

The two men chatted about nothing in particular as Gabriel led the way to the suite of rooms in which Harry would be residing. They discussed everything from the weather to how Gabriel had met the founders. Then Harry realized that everyone was still calling Hogwarts, Gruffinclaw. He had no idea how the name change had come about and was afraid to ask in case he messed up something that was due to happen in the future. He really had to be very careful with what he shared of his own time.

"Well, here we are." Gabriel stated as they came upon a wooden door right across from a tapestry of trolls trying to dance ballet. Harry's jaw dropped. His room was to be the Room of Requirement. He couldn't wait to see what it looked like inside and hurried forward to open the door, but it wouldn't budge when he turned the handle and pushed.

"Gabriel, I think it's stuck." Harry sighed while looking over his shoulder at the vampire.

"Oh, no, it isn't stuck. You have to walk in front of it three times and think your password to set it the first time. Then it should open for you with just the password from then on out." Gabriel quickly explained. Rowena had been the one to ask the castle for the rooms that Harry would be staying in. She had given Gabe a couple of different options, and told him that once Harry had chosen a set of rooms the others would cease to exist.

Harry looked at Gabriel with some amusement causing the older man to furrow his brow in confusion. Gabriel could see nothing amusing about setting a password for a door unless of course, Harry was thinking of using something silly. Salazar had a penchant for muggle swear words. He was wondering if Harry was similar.

"Right then," Harry said as he began pacing back and forth and trying to think of a password. It was more difficult than you would think it to be because all Harry could think of was 'the Room of Requirement how odd'.

As Harry made his third pass by the door, a soft 'snick' was heard and the door slowly swung inward. Harry stopped rather abruptly and turned to the door in astonishment. He hadn't thought of a password at all! It made him wonder if that's why the room acted the way it did in the future. He would have to be sure to actually set a real password and see if the room would be available only to him in the future. He knew that he wouldn't be in this time period for very long, but had no idea how long his visit would actually last.

"Come along Harry," Gabriel said as he pushed the door the rest of the way open. He knew what the room looked like because he'd been the one to arrange the decorations. He just hoped that Harry liked it. He'd tried to use colors that Godric enjoyed because Harry had said that he'd been in Gryffindor house in his own time.

Harry slowly walked into the room, and his mouth dropped open. He just stood there on the threshold gaping. This was his room? It was absolutely huge! It had a high ceiling that reflected the sky outside, the floor was covered in grass green carpeting that looked like real grass, and the stone walls were draped with dark brown and forest green hangings giving the room the feel of being in a forest. There was a large empty space that could be used for any number of things. Back in a far corner stood several bookshelves and a large oak desk. A fireplace took up a good quarter of one wall near a king sized four poster bed with black transparent hangings. The hangings were pulled back to reveal a grey goose-down duvet spread over black cotton sheets with tons of pillows leaning against the oak headboard. As Harry turned in circles trying to take in everything in the room at once, a set of French doors caught his attention. He walked over to them and pulled them open to find that there was indeed an outside balcony and it just happened to look out upon where the quidditch pitch would be in his time. As of now, the open area was a vast meadow with heather blowing in the slight breeze.

"I love it!" Harry exclaimed as he continued to explore the room. He came across another door that led to a large bathroom. There was a big sunken in tub next to a washstand all done in black marble. He was beyond impressed with what the founders and Gabriel had prepared for him.

"I'm glad you like it," Gabriel said in amazement. The room hadn't looked like this, nor had it been so large when he had finished with it. And was that real grass they were walking on? He thought he should speak to the founders about this because he had never seen anything like it. He'd always known that once magic was released into the world it could take on its personality. With all of the magic that had been put into the creation of the castle, it really was no wonder the room had taken on its own appearance to suite its future inhabitant.

"Harry, I must go now. I have work to tend to and a meeting with Godric in a few moments. Will you be alright here?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be just fine," Harry replied with a smile. He couldn't believe his luck. This room was a dream come true. As Gabriel left, Harry thought, _the only thing missing is a comfortable chair or sofa by the fireplace_, and to his astonishment, a comfortable looking lounge chaise appeared before the fireplace with a small table next to it. _NO WAY!_ Harry gaped at the new furniture. He had to wonder if the others knew about this room because the way Gabriel had look confused when they'd entered told Harry that this was a new development. He just hoped that he got to keep this amazing room. It would make his stay in the past so much easier.

* * *

While Harry was getting acquainted with what Gabe had to admit was a fabulous room, he was making his way briskly to Godric's office. Taking several shortcuts through many hidden passages, it wasn't long before he found himself standing before the ugly gargoyle statue that Godric had picked up somewhere on his past travels. Gabe never did understand what it was about the horrible thing that his friend liked so much. It really didn't look so much like a gargoyle as it did a shaved lion with a smashed in face and wings.

"Move aside you naked cat," Gabe growled at it. The damned thing rarely moved for anyone other than Godric or Helga. That might have had something to do with how when it was first brought to the castle that Gabe had almost dropped it causing it's left front paw to get chipped. It probably didn't help that when Rowena had seen it she'd decided to try and transfigure it into 'something more pleasant'. And Salazar, bless his dark soul, had actually made a potion to try and repair the chipped paw, but it had only caused the damned thing to become animated and take off running down the corridor screeching, "It burns! It burns! It burns!" Godric had later found the blasted thing down at the lake with his 'poor, mangled', as Godric described, paw submerged in the water whining pitifully. When asked where he had acquired the thing, Godric would simply say, "Why do you wish to know? Plan on torturing more of the poor creatures?"

The gargoyle, or naked cat, lifted its nose into the air at Gabe's command. He had put up with enough abuse from his master's fleshy nest mates. He would do it no longer!

"If you don't move aside, I will get Rowena to transfigure you into a marble fish and drop you at the bottom of the lake!" The haughty stone figure still refused to move.

"Alright, you want to play dirty? I'll just go fetch Salazar and a dissolving potion." The gargoyle abruptly moved to the side. Gabe smirked triumphantly as he made to enter the passage revealed.

"Are you threatening Hercules again, Gabriel?" Godric asked menacingly from behind the vampire. Gabe's smirk fell from his face in disappointment. The bloody naked cat had only moved because its 'master' had arrived. Oh, how he hated that naked cat!

"I still have no idea what you could possibly see in that thing," Gabe responded sullenly.

Godric snorted and motioned for Gabe to follow him to his office. As they climbed the stone staircase, Gabriel told his friend about the changes in the room.

"It was simply amazing!" Gabe repeated for the third time.

"As you've already said. I shall go have a look at it after dinner if Harry will permit my intrusion. Although I do think that us having imbued so much magic in the creation of this castle might have something to do with it."

"Perhaps you should take Rowena with you."

"I agree, of course. She would know the most likely reason for such an occurrence. Now, would you care to spar for a bit before the evening meal?" Godric asked as he picked up his goblin made sword and caressed the runes engraved along the blade before kissing the ruby in the silver hilt. It was another of Godric's prized possessions that none of the others knew of its origins. If they had, they might have tried to convince him to leave it where he'd found it.

"Sounds like a good way to pass the time. Should we invite Harry do you think? We could start his training early." Gabe had to admit, if only to himself, that he was quite looking forward to a sweaty Harry.

"Hmm, no. Let the boy get settled." Godric was no seer, but even he could see where Gabe's thoughts were headed.

"As you wish." Gabe replied with an elegant nod.

The two men traversed several dark halls before coming to a large courtyard with various training equipment dispersed throughout. No more words were said as Gabe hefted a heavy broadsword and swung. That was where Helga found them several hours later covered in sweat and dirt.

* * *

"Are you two ready for dinner?" Helga asked slightly amused. These boys could always be found playing with their toys.

"Yes, my dear, I believe we are quite starved," Godric replied with a grin while wiping away the dirt and sweat with a rag that was left out there for that purpose.

"Then let's be off!" Helga said wrinkling her nose. "But you two need a cleaning charm before we go anywhere. You smell horrible!" Gabe waved his hand and both men were suddenly impeccably dressed and smelling quite fresh.

* * *

Salazar stood in front of the gold cauldron patiently waiting for it to shows signs of boiling. When the first bubbles rose to the surface, he put out the flame beneath it and added seven drops of basilisk venom. When the liquid began to foam he stirred it three times counterclockwise. A slow smirk formed on his face as the purple substance turned a bright avada kedavra green. '_Now to find a test subject_,' he thought, '_Godric is trusting and idiotic enough not to question me. He will do nicely_.' Chuckling quietly to himself, Salazar transferred the potion from the cauldron into five crystal vials. Then he gathered his notes and exited his private sanctuary. He would keep the potion and his notes with him at all times. It wouldn't do to have some curious individual, like that oaf Gabriel or that odd boy harry, to stumble across them. They may not understand exactly what it was Salazar was trying to do. He couldn't take the chance of anyone finding and destroying his life's work.

* * *

Godric, Gabriel, and Helga entered the Great Hall just before Salazar. They hadn't even had the chance to be seated when Salazar came striding in with a look of pride on his face. When he caught sight of the other three, a look of glee passed over his features before he quickly wiped it away, replacing it with a mild smirk. Three of his intended study experiments were present. Now, to get them to drink the potion. They knew he'd been working on something important, but none of them knew exactly what his research was about.

"Salazar, how is the new research coming along?" Godric asked jovially.

"I believe I have completed the potion. Now, I must test it. Would you care to do the honors?" Salazar couldn't believe his luck. Godric had made things so easy for him.

"What exactly does the new potion do?" Helga asked warily. The last time she had agreed to help with one of Salazar's experiments, she'd been petrified by Kierni, his pet basilisk. Thankfully, that experiment had turned out well and she was returned to normal within minutes.

"It is meant to create an immunity to the darkest of curses," Salazar replied with a glint in his eyes. He knew there was no way Godric would turn down a chance to be part of such a breakthrough.

"Are you sure you are not just looking for a reason to curse me, Sal?" Godric said good naturedly. "No matter, I'll go for it. Give me your poison." He grinned. He knew Salazar would never do anything to truly harm him.

Salazar smirked as Godric downed the vial of green liquid. He counted to three silently then pointed his hand palm outward.

"Imperio!" Helga gasped at the curse Salazar had used.

"Salazar!" Gabriel reprimanded.

Godric simply stood there. He looked at the dark wizard and smiled. Salazar peered closely at him until he was sure that Godric showed no signs of a reaction. He stopped the curse and muttered the next one.

"Crucio!" It was hard to muster the intent necessary to cause pain, but Salazar thought of the times that Godric had bested him with the flat of a sword on his behind.

Once again, the warrior just looked at Salazar with his left eyebrow raised. Salazar was becoming excited. His smirk was slowly growing to be a wide grin. One more curse to try, but he was feeling a bit reluctant to cast it. '_All for research. He'll be fine_.' He thought to himself.

"Avada Kedavra!" Salazar shouted causing Helga to faint and Gabriel to rush forward in hopes of jumping in front of the curse. He missed.

Salazar's eyes widened in horror as he watched his closest friend since childhood collapse to the cold stone floor. '_What have I done_?!'

* * *

**A/N**: Revised 08/09/19


	5. Chapter 4 Accident or Achievement

**Chapter Four**

Rowena and Harry heard the loud cries issuing from the great hall on their way down to dinner and both broke out into a sprint. Rowena simply hiked her skirts up and ran as fast as she could go. Harry couldn't help but notice that she had no problems with keeping up with him. A witch from his own time would have had some difficulty. Things were obviously very different in this time as far as physical fitness went for the witches of the age. Most of the witches, and not a few wizards, were so unfit as to be borderline obese if not pushing over that edge. Had it not been for his training with Godric and Gabriel, Harry himself would have had a hard time running so far and fast.

As they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Rowena threw her hand out, and the doors slammed open so hard that they caused a slight reverberation against the walls. Considering the castle was made from magic imbued solid granite coated limestone, the large wooden doors had obviously been pushed with a massive force. Harry didn't doubt that Rowena had the power to shake the entire castle if in enough distress. For a woman as small as she was she sure could pack a punch.

Harry rushed passed the powerful witch and stopped dead in his tracks as his wide green eyes took in the scene before him. Gabriel was helping a flustered Helga up from the floor all the while growling in the direction of the other two founders who were currently on the floor in a strange embrace. Harry's eyes widened further, making him look like a future Dobby, when his focus finally landed on Godric Gryffindor sprawled on the floor with Salazar Slytherin cradling his upper body to his chest and sobbing like a lost child in pain.

Rowena ignored Harry as she continued to rush forward to her friends who were more like siblings. She could physically feel Salazar's pain.

When she saw how deeply Salazar was sobbing her heart wrenched. She didn't have to be a Seer to know that something went horribly wrong with Sal's experiments. She had Seen him convincing Godric to allow him to test a couple of potions, which wasn't all that odd considering Sal always managed to get Godric to do what he wanted in one form or another. She and Helga both knew there was much more to the relationship between their two friends than what they allowed the public to see. She knelt next to her brothers in all but blood and wrapped her arms around Salazar.

"What happened Sal?" Rowena whispered as she gently rocked him in a soothing manner while running a hand gently through his disheveled hair.

"I-I-I killed him!" Salazar wept out in anguish. His cries were so heartbreaking that even Harry couldn't simply stand back and watch the man go through so much pain without offering some kind of comfort. He sat down behind Salazar and pulled the man back against his chest wrapping his arms around the slim waist. Rowena allowed Harry to gently pull Salazar from her embrace. She had Seen how the two would become close.

"Sal, you did not kill him," Rowena tried to explain, but Salazar wasn't having any of it. He just began trembling so hard that Harry and Rowena were having a hard time holding onto him.

"My Lady," Gabriel began but was hushed by Helga placing a hand on his arm. He looked over to the motherly woman and saw a small smile tugging at her lips. Gabriel didn't understand. How could she be smiling while his BEST FRIEND was lying on the floor dead?! He went to jerk his arm from the lady's grasp when her grip tightened to that of someone with a lot more muscle than he had ever expected a lady to possess. Helga was definitely stronger than she appeared. He should have realized this as he'd seen her sparring with Godric occasionally.

"Shh, Gabriel. Allow Rowena and Harry to handle this situation. Ena must have Seen something that has caused her to be unworried. As well, I can still feel Godric's place in our bond. If he had passed, the bond would have shattered." Helga said quietly into the vampire's ear not realizing that she had used a nickname for Rowena that hadn't been uttered in close to a century, not since they had been much younger. Names held power, and nicknames even more so. With things the way they were with muggles in the past century, none of the four friends used such personal names openly. Even muggles could access the power of a name and force a witch or wizard into a binding not of their own choosing. It was something to be avoided at all costs. So, that meant no sentimental names in public places for just anyone to hear.

Harry only heard Helga and Gabriel's conversation with half an ear, but what he did hear stunned him. The Founders were bound together? In what way? Was it just a friendship bond, or something deeper? It would be something which he would need to know. If it was the type of bond he expected, then Harry was wondering if it could be duplicated. It could be fortuitous for him to be able to do so in the future if necessary.

"Sal, you must calm down," Rowena explained softly, "and I will tell you what I have Seen." The Lady Ravenclaw then lifted Salazar's face with one finger under his chin and stared deeply into his eyes.

"H-How?" Salazar stuttered out. He couldn't believe what Ena was showing him from her vision. He had never understood how she could SHOW her visions to them through the bond they all shared. It would be something that she would begin to teach them all, including Harry. Perhaps she would name it legilimency. It would take more thought than she was prepared to use at that moment in time.

"I believe the potion worked, but it may have caused a slight magical backlash that has exhausted our dear Godric. He should come around shortly." Rowena explained out loud for the benefit of the others in the room.

Harry simply sat listening while still holding Salazar in his arms. Once the dark wizard's trembling began to abate, Harry loosened his grip on the man but did not let go completely. He quite enjoyed being able to offer comfort to such a strong man when it was needed. Not to mention, despite the dire events, other parts of his anatomy had responded to having the beautiful man in his arms. Harry leaned forward, resting his chin on Salazar's shoulder, to better hear what was being said between he and Rowena. He didn't want to miss anything.

Auburn lashes fluttered softly as deep forest green eyes sluggishly peeked open. The first person he saw was his brother, Salazar. What he didn't understand was why he was cradled in said brother's arms with tears falling from his molten silver eyes. He could barely move because his brother's grip on his upper body was so tight. After finding that he was as weak as a newborn pup, Godric simply lay there and listened to the conversation around him. He could barely make out, through his slightly ringing ears, Rowena telling Salazar that his potion had worked. He felt the tears stop falling on his face and sighed inaudibly. He couldn't really remember what had happened. The last thing he could recall was when Sal had given him the potion and then cast Imperio and Crucio on him. Everything after that was slightly fuzzy. He remembered feeling a large rush of magic enter and leave his body within the time it took to take a breath. Then, nothing.

Harry from his position of leaning over Salazar's shoulder, which honestly he was surprised the other man hadn't shoved him away yet, was the first to notice Godric stirring. He watched avidly as the verdant eyes blinked open, and couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips when the blatant confusion washed over the redheaded warrior's face before a slight recognition took over and eased his features. He had just opened his mouth to tell the others that the Lord Gryffindor had awakened and appeared to be fine when he heard a strangled cry from behind him. He turned his head just in time to see an obviously relieved vampire all but throw himself onto the prone man still being held like a child by his brother.

"How can it be? I saw it with my own eyes! You were hit with the Avada!" Gabriel choked out as he collapsed onto the chest of the still recovering Godric.

"Get off of him you great lump!" Salazar cried out as he shoved Gabriel away and pulled Godric even closer to himself. "Let him breathe you demon!"

Harry could hear Helga chuckle happily as she approached those still sitting on the floor. She reached out a hand to Godric, and he gripped her forearm allowing her to try to pull him to his feet. When he didn't budge, he cast an exasperated look up at Salazar.

"Sal, I know I am irresistible to you, but may I please stand up?" Godric asked with a slight raise to his brow.

"Of course," Salazar responded curtly and stood quickly letting Godric's upper body fall flat on the hard floor while at the same time, knocking his shoulder into Harry's chin causing the poor boy to bite his tongue rather sharply.

"Oomph!" Godric grunted as he fell back gracelessly.

"Mwa thong!" Harry cried out as blood dripped down his chin.

Gabriel's head snapped around so fast as the smell of the sweet nectar emanated from Harry. His eyes began to glow, and Harry gulped as he saw the fangs drop to just above his perfect lips. His eyes widened when Gabriel gracefully stood and prowled, like the predator he was, in Harry's direction. Harry was frozen. He wasn't afraid. Oh no, that wasn't his problem at all. He didn't WANT to move. He WANTED that delicious god like body to pull him hard against his chest and slip his fangs deep into his throat. His eyes remained locked with Gabriel's own as the vampire knelt down next to the raven haired beauty before him who smelled like dark chocolate and sweet summer rain. Gabriel approached carefully, afraid to scare his little one. He reached out a hand and caressed Harry's face gently. When Harry leaned forward and shyly pressed his lips to the vampire's own, Gabriel stood and picked the teen up in one smooth motion and strode from the Great Hall.

Salazar was the first to notice what had happened of course. Rowena and Helga were still too busy gushing over Godric. For goddess sake, it was HIS potion that worked! Not that lumbering oaf of a brother of theirs! Salazar conveniently forgot his own reactions to Godric loosing consciousness.

Salazar quietly watched Harry's reaction. If the boy showed any fear at all, he would step in and remove him from the situation. Salazar hadn't really liked the emerald eyed boy at first, but when he had shown no hesitation in trying to comfort Salazar, he had changed his opinion. Who knew that such a boy could show such compassion? Most young men his age were quite arrogant, but not Harry. So, now Salazar watched closely as the vampire slowly approached the teen. When he saw that the boy's life was in no real danger, he turned his attention back to his siblings. He honestly didn't care about the danger to the young man's virtue. Harry was seventeen, Salazar was sure the boy had lost his purity long before now.

Helga had been explaining to Rowena what exactly had happened. Godric chuckled, if a little hysterically, when he realized that Sal had actually done it. He had created an immunity to the Unforgivables! He jerked his head around looking for his brilliant brother when he saw him smirking at Gabriel carrying Harry bridal style from the Hall. Godric then reached his hand toward Helga once again who helped him to his feet. For such a motherly woman, she truly was a warrior in her own right and could hold her own against himself or Gabriel any day. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug before turning to Rowena and hugging her also. Then he bounded, yes bounded, like an untrained puppy toward his brother. Salazar saw him coming and took three steps back before he realized that he was about to be pounced and tried to turn and flee from the room.

"Aha! I got you!" Godric exclaimed jubilantly as he grabbed Salazar from behind and spun him around into a suffocating bear hug. "You did it! I can't believe you did it! You are the most absolutely brilliant, Potions Master to ever live and no one shall ever outshine you!"

"Yes, I know." Salazar deadpanned, but couldn't help the slight quirk of his lips at his brother's praise.

"Can we eat now?" Godric asked no one in particular as he released Salazar so suddenly he slightly stumbled.

"Humph! Fighting, Food, and Females! Is that all that ever crosses your minuscule brain?" Salazar huffed.

"Sometimes I think about the differences between anatomically correct dolls and those made for children." Godric offered with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He knew Salazar was about to have a fit. He so loved riling him up.

"Anatomically correct dolls?" Salazar stopped and stared at Godric for a moment. "Why in the nine levels of Hades would you want an anatomically correct doll? Never mind. Please, do not answer that. EVER!" Salazar shuddered before taking his seat at the dinner table.

* * *

A/N: Revised 08/13/19. Yes, I know it's still a bit short. Please let me know what you think of the minor changes I've made.


	6. Chapter 5 Embarrassing Exasperations

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Gabriel strode quickly from the Hall with the dark haired enticement gripped tightly to his chest. Harry had wrapped his arms around the thick corded neck of the angelic vampire and buried his face into the muscular chest. He breathed in deeply taking in the scent of the beautiful man who carried him as if he weighed less than a feather. He tilted his head up to see if he could tell where Gabriel was taking him only to have his lips captured in a heated kiss. He moaned as a smooth tongue licked across his lower lip. He opened his mouth to the sweet taste of heaven. Gabriel ravaged his mouth, being sure to taste everything. The kiss continued until Harry had to turn away to catch his breath. He noticed that the vampire never even broke stride.

They arrived at the door to Gabriel's rooms. The man didn't bother with saying a password. He simply willed the door to open, flinging his magic out in front of him, and it crashed against the wall. He swiftly made his way through his rooms to the bedroom. The door had barely closed before Harry found himself sliding down the length of muscle and smooth plains.

Harry whimpered as strong arms pulled him tightly against the angel before him. He felt Gabriel's hands slip down from his waist to his hips, and then move down to cup his arse. His dark angel leaned down and licked along the shell of Harry's ear before biting down gently on the lobe. Harry shivered. Gabriel smirked when he felt the tremor run through the lithe body that had melded itself to his own. He growled when Harry moaned again, gripped him by his hips, and lifted him. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around the trim waist. Gabriel carried him to the bed.

* * *

Harry figured dinner was long since over by the time he managed to emerge from Gabriel's rooms. He had woken alone and wondered where he was. It wasn't until he went to sit up and felt a twinge in his backside that the memories of the previous few hours came rushing back.

"Oh my Gods!" He whispered to himself. What the bloody hell had he been thinking? Apparently Hermione had always been right when she said that all boys thought with their lower head. He couldn't believe he had just given himself to a, goddess knew how old, vampire. Granted said vampire was almost unbearably gorgeous and had made him feel like a prince.

"Well, it's not like I can change the past." Harry stated to himself not quite realizing the irony in such a statement.

He crawled slowly toward the edge of the massive bed and, for the first time, looked at his surroundings. The bed itself was made of some kind of dark wood with engravings of runes up and down the four posts. The curtains and canopy appeared to be some type of purple silk as were the sheets. Harry fingered the thin material thinking that it felt just like his invisibility cloak. He scowled at the thought of the cloak. If only he'd had it with him when he was transported to the past. '_The cloak, the map, my wand_,' passed through his mind followed by a stream of regret for not being more prepared when odd things happened to him. It wasn't like it didn't happen often.

There were no blankets on the bed, well not the type that he was used to seeing. Instead there was a large fur pelt pushed to the end of the bed. He eyed it warily wondering what kind of fur it could be. He had never been one to really care for fur. He always felt bad for whatever animal had been killed for it. Looking around the room, Harry saw that there really wasn't any other kind of furniture, besides a wardrobe made of the same type of wood as the bed. He scooted off the side of the bed to look for his clothes. He found them piled in a heap on the floor next to the bed. He couldn't even remember taking them off. He shook his head at his thoughts. It was no wonder he didn't really remember such small details. His time with Gabriel had been a bit rough, heated, and passionate. After getting dressed, Harry rushed from the rooms not even taking the time to look at anything else.

His stomach growled and he couldn't help but chuckle as he quickly headed to the Great Hall. It took a lot of energy to keep up with a vampire who had the stamina of a cheetah. He thought about how Ron and Hermione would have reacted to his giving his virginity to an immortal. Ron would probably have freaked out as usual. Hermione would have asked all kinds of questions before hugging him and telling him to be careful. He smirked at the thought of his friends. He wondered if they knew he was gone. '_How did that work anyway_?'

Would he be stuck in this time to live out the rest of his life? Would his friends miss him? Would anyone even know he was gone? He missed them already. As much of a jealous prat that Ron could be he was always there by Harry's side in the end. Hermione had been his constant since that first Halloween at Hogwarts. He really hoped he would get to see them again. Even though they had drifted apart since Sirius' death at the end of fifth year, Harry felt that he would always have a soft spot for his first friends. If it turned out that he would be stuck in this time, he considered asking Gabriel to turn him just so he could see his friends and family again. He would even get to see Siri and his parents! It was something definitely worth considering.

The closer he got to the Great Hall, the closer Harry came to realizing just what his being in the past could mean. Hermione had always said that even stepping on a bug could cause major problems. She called it something like the butterfly effect. She'd explained that even an action as small as killing a tiny insect could have major repercussions on the entire world. He shivered at the thought of accidentally stepping on some ant and killing off a thousand people or more. He didn't know if an ant could have such an impact on the rest of the world, but he couldn't be too sure. Sometimes Hermione liked to exaggerate the consequences of something if she thought it was something he shouldn't be doing. Although, time travel was a rather iffy subject. He still didn't understand how simply reading part of a letter out loud had sent him around a thousand years into the past. He really needed to learn to check his Gryffindor tendencies.

So many questions kept flitting through his head, but it was his stomach that was determining where he would end up this evening. Of course, he could have gone down to the kitchens, but for some reason he felt himself going in the direction of the Great Hall. When he pushed open the huge double doors he couldn't stop the blush rising to his cheeks when he saw Gabriel sitting with the founders.

* * *

Gabriel sat at the small table with his friends discussing Harry's training. He thought that Harry should spend time with him and Godric before training with Salazar. Harry would need the stamina and physical strength to be able to keep up with the dark founder. He didn't mention that he wanted to keep the beauty as close to him as possible for some reason. He couldn't understand why he felt the way he did about Harry. Things just seemed to click into place earlier, and he wasn't one to deny the Fates their playground. He couldn't stop the smug look from gracing his features as he thought about Harry.

Godric kept glancing over at his friend. He was wondering about the smug look he sported and why Harry hadn't appeared with the vampire. He knew that Gabe wouldn't have done anything to hurt the boy, but he just couldn't place what seemed a bit off about the other man. He almost seemed to be glowing. Godric had never seen Gabe so happy.

"Gabriel, where is Harry?" Godric ventured quietly. Sal had told him that Gabe had "run off" with the boy, but he knew how his brother liked to exaggerate.

"I imagine he should be here shortly," Gabriel answered with a smirk.

"And what did you do with him?" Helga asked with a twinkle in her eye. She knew exactly what the vampire had probably done with Harry.

Gabriel's smirk grew into an all out grin as he remember _everything_ he had done to the delectable boy. '_Who knew he could bend that way? And the sounds he'd made_!' Gabe thought to himself. Just remembering the way Harry had wrapped around his body like water moving around rocks had him on the verge of leaving to intercept him before he could make it out of Gabe's rooms.

"This and that." Gabe replied dreamily to Helga's question, his eyes slightly glazed over.

It was at this point that Harry had reached the Great Hall. He pushed open the doors and approached the five people sitting at the table with a slight blush. He sat down next to Gabriel with a shy smile and slight wince, which didn't go as unnoticed as he'd been hoping. He looked around and saw Salazar and Godric watching him closely. His blush deepened when he noticed the knowing twinkle in Helga's eyes as well. Dumbledore must be related to the matronly woman somehow because that twinkle was entirely too reminiscent of the headmaster.

"So, Harry," Godric began with a smirk. "How was your afternoon? It looks like Gabe here put you through quite the training session."

"Ric!" Rowena sighed exasperatedly. "Leave the boy be! It's not as if you haven't spent entire days going through the same workout with Gabriel."

Harry couldn't stop the stunned look from crossing his face. He couldn't believe that his ancestor had had sex with the same man, er vampire, that he had. His blush now covered every exposed inch of skin the others could see. Salazar thought it to be quite humorous, as well as rather attractive. He could see why Gabriel was so enchanted by the young man.

"There's no need to be shy, or embarrassed boy," Godric teased, "I know from first hand experience that Gabe here is quite excellent in all that he does."

"Oh Gods," Harry groaned as he thumped his head on the table. '_Could this be any more embarrassing_?'

"Yes, he is that." Salazar spoke up with an evil smirk. He was trying to see just how many shades of red Harry's face could go before the poor boy passed out.

'_Yes, it could get more embarrassing_.' Harry thought. Apparently Gabriel had slept with both male founders and had just added Harry to the collection.

"I, um, that is-" Harry tried to speak clearly, but couldn't stop the stammer, "I'm going to go have a lie down!"

"Yes, love, you're going to need the energy when we continue our training tomorrow." Gabriel said with a grin.

"But you just arrived!" Helga exclaimed. "You must be hungry after such a workout."

With that, Harry stood quickly and nearly fell over the bench as he hurried to exit the Great Hall. He couldn't believe that he'd allowed something so important to happen while in the past. He truly hoped that he hadn't messed up the timeline too awfully bad. He also simply couldn't stand the knowing smirks on the other's faces.


	7. Chapter 6 Time and Temptations

A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I truly appreciate you all! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Time passed as it always does, and Harry Potter was diligently trained by the four Hogwarts Founders. He spent a lot of time with Gabriel and Godric on the physical side of things. He was taught defensive and offensive moves alike. The first six weeks, or so, focused solely on strength and stamina. Gabriel had him awake at four in the morning ('_arse crack of dawn',_ Harry thought) to run the grounds of the castle. He would start at the front entrance and run the entire perimeter ending at the Black Lake. They would then spend an hour or so swimming laps to cool down, and Harry realized that it was also helping him to become more confident in the water. He'd never been a good swimmer, and the second task of the Triwizard Tournament hadn't really been the same thing. After all, the gillyweed is the only thing that made it possible for him to complete the task at all.

Then it was back into the castle to work with a rudimentary weight system. It wasn't quite as sophisticated as the muggle machines from his own time, but it still amazed him how much magic could do. Godric had developed a system of weights and pulleys that were made up of rope and stone held all together by magic. Eventually, Harry had gained quite a bit of muscle and weight. That combined with the potions regiment Helga and Salazar had him on had caused him to grow into the young man he should have been by his sixteenth birthday.

Once Harry had built up his strength and stamina, Godric and Gabriel decided it was time to begin his combat training. They started with the bow. After trying nearly every different kind of short bow they had available, which was quite an impressive collection, Gabriel handed Harry a longbow. It was made of an odd silvery wood with runes engraved along its length in some kind of metal. The "string" was very fine and the color of moonlight.

Harry stared in awe as Godric reverently lifted it down from the wall and handed it to Gabe.

"Try this one, Harry." Gabriel said with a hopeful smile. He and Godric had discussed which weapons Harry would probably have an affinity for, and both had been a bit disappointed when none of the short bows had called to the young man. It had been after Harry's last miserable attempt at aiming the blackwood bow that had once belonged to a night elf that they had decided that perhaps a long bow would be better.

Godric knew that since Harry was of his own bloodline, or so he suspected due to some of the boy's facial features, that this particular longbow would allow him to wield it. After all, the last man to have wield the bow hadn't been your average wizard. And Harry, well, he was so far from average that he wasn't even on the same scale.

"What is it made of?" Harry asked, still in awe of the beauty of the weapon. He had never seen anything so perfectly crafted.

"Elvenwood and mithril. The string is a hair of Abigor. This bow was a gift to Merlin from the High Elves of Eirenthal when Abigor was defeated by the Elven Lord and sent back to Hades. He was able to see into the future and tended to inspire loyalty from those who accepted his leadership. His very essence has been woven into the string." Gabriel explained.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as he began backing away from the awesome weapon. There was no way he was going to touch something of such great value and beauty. With his luck, the string, hair, whatever it was would snap. If that happened he just knew that Godric would never forgive him. No, he wasn't even going to look at it. He snapped his eyes away from the bow to Godric and slowly shook his head, but found that he couldn't keep from looking back to the wonderful weapon.

"Here," Gabriel held the weapon out to him again, "I do believe that you may be the only wizard alive who shall be capable of wielding Leirin. He won't even let Godric use him."

"Leirin?! It has a name?!" Harry cried out in astonishment. He was still refusing to take the bow from Gabriel's hands.

"Of course! All weapons forged with magic have names." Gabriel replied with confusion. _How could Harry not know this? Were things really so different in the future?_ He shook that thought from his mind. He was a vampire. He would eventually find out. There was no need to question Harry about things that he knew the young man would not tell him.

"Oh. What about Godric's sword?" Harry asked curiously as he eyed the other man. He glanced at the sword hanging from the founder's hip. No one from his own time had ever referred to it as anything other than the Sword of Gryffindor. Perhaps the name had been lost with time?

"Excalibur," Godric replied proudly with a grin. Harry gasped loudly. What?! There was no way that it could be the same Excalibur that had belonged to King Arthur.

"Our dear Godric is the only true descendant of Mordred, the bastard child of Arthur and his half sister Morgana. Excalibur is his by right, blood, and magic. He was chosen by the sword on his sixteenth birthday." Gabriel could understand Harry's awe. Excalibur had always held his own interest as well.

."Wow." Harry had no idea that he was descended from such prestigious people. From what Dumbledore had implied in his second year, Harry was a direct descendant of Godric.

"Harry, do you not feel Leirin calling to you?" Godric asked softly.

"Um-"

"Just take him in your hands and see what happens." Gabriel suggested with a smile, once again holding the weapon out to Harry.

"I don't know," Harry hedged, "What if I break it?" He grimaced at the thought.

Harry flinched violently as Godric barked out a loud, booming laugh. He continued to guffaw like a deranged idiot until tears fell down his cheeks, and his face turned red. Harry stared at him like he had three heads. Was the man having some kind of odd fit?

"Child, you can not 'break' Leirin," Godric finally gasped out between chuckles that had been replaced by slight hiccups of mirth.

"Harry, Leirin is a very powerful weapon. Just hold him for a moment, and see how it feels." Gabriel said while glaring at Godric. He had seen Harry blush in embarrassment, and didn't want him to feel like they were laughing at his expense.

"If I break it, it's your fault." Harry grumbled with a pout as he took the beautiful bow from Gabriel.

Gabriel grinned at the pout and had to force away the naughty thoughts of the last time he had tasted those lips. He knew that would be the only time when it had happened, but he could only wish that Harry had been his mate. The boy just didn't seem to want him for as much as the vampire knew Harry found him attractive.

Harry's eyes widened, mouth gaped open, and he grinned as he wrapped his fingers around the elegant wood. He could feel a tingling and then a rush of power flood his veins moving throughout his body like a wave of pure adrenaline. It was just like when he had held his wand for the first time except so much more powerful. The magic coursed through him sending sparks flying from his fingertips and causing his hair to stand on end before settling comfortably within his core. It felt like he'd been missing a limb and had just now recovered it.

He took a deep breath, and with a grin, lifted Leirin into position. A silver arrow formed in his hand and he knocked it back. Without a second thought, Harry let the arrow fly at the target across the room. It slammed into the bullseye with such force and accuracy that even Gabriel and Godric gasped in surprise. They had never seen anything quite like it. Both were proficient with the longbow, but it had taken years to reach the level of skill that Harry had shown on his first try.

"That was simply the most magnificent thing I have ever seen! And, I have seen much in my lifetime." Gabriel said with a huge grin splitting his face.

"It was- It felt-" Harry tried to explain before simply returning Gabriel's grin with one of his own.

"Aye," Godric replied with a nod and a smile. "Now, we move onto daggers. I suggest you try this one."

* * *

Over the next months, Harry had accumulated quite the arsenal. He was never seen without Leirin strapped to his back, Kaleiri (his dagger) belted to his left thigh, and surprisingly enough, Excalibur hanging from his hip. Godric had been quite upset when his beloved sword had left him. He consoled himself with the thought that Harry would have inherited Excalibur eventually. Now, Godric carried Libur, the only other magical sword left from the Pendragon reign. Mordred's black blade which had its own sordid history.

Bye the time the winter holidays had come and gone, Harry's trainers announced that there was no more they could teach him. It was with a sad smile, and a look of pride, that Gabriel told him it was time for him to see Salazar.

"Thank you," Harry said with a grin and wrapped his arms around the vampire. He leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the smooth cheek.

"Are you certain you will not consider my offer, Love?" Gabriel asked once again. He had offered to turn Harry. He could feel deep in his soul that the emerald eyed man would be a constant in his life, and he felt that Harry would need the added protection that being a vampire could give him.

"No, Gabe," Harry replied softly, pulling out of the other man's embrace. "Rowena has mentioned that I will not remain in this time for much longer. As much as I enjoyed our time together, I can't- no, I won't attach myself to anyone until I have reached my own time and completed my task. I am sorry if I have hurt you."

"Oh, Love, you have not hurt me. You have given me something to look forward to. This is not goodbye, Harry. We will still see each other in the castle while you train with Salazar."Gabriel with a soft smile. '_And I will be sure to always find my way back to wherever you are my friend_,' He thought to himself. Then he brushed his finger across Harry's lips and turned and walked away.

* * *

It was a beautiful night out in the gardens. The full moon shone down brightly accentuating the petals of the silver roses that only bloomed during the hours of darkness. Bushes were ruffled by a light breeze singing its way toward the lone figure sitting cross-legged in the center of a circle of stones. It appeared to be a smaller version of Stonehenge. Peace flowed throughout the circle like magic flowed through the figure's veins.

The man sat perfectly still. Not moving a muscle in his relaxation. His legs remained crossed while his hands rested palm down on the cool earth to either side of his thighs. He could feel the magic of the earth flowing up through his body. His bronzed face lifted upwards as if trying to soak up the light of the moon. His dark hair, which had grown quite a bit, was let loose from the leather thong he usually used to keep it pulled back and cascaded freely down his back.

Harry sat in perfect solitude with his eyes closed. Memories flashed through his mind with such speed that he felt that he could get whiplash. As much as he had been enjoying his time with the founders and Gabriel, seeing the students of Hogwarts passing through the castle every day made him a bit melancholy. He missed his friends. He missed walking by the lake with Hermione and talking about everything and nothing. He missed sneaking out of study sessions and flying around the quidditch pitch with Ron. He even missed Neville and his clumsiness.

Just thinking of how things had ended last year in the Department of Mysteries; his friends getting hurt, losing the prophecy, and Sirius dying, brought a tear to his eye. He hadn't really allowed himself to dwell on it all since he had been thrown back in time. He no longer felt the heart wrenching grief that had been ever present since that night that now seemed so long ago. He had spoken with Rowena and she had helped him come to terms with the pain of losing his godfather. His sessions with her had helped tremendously. He no longer had to worry about someone invading his mind. She had not simply taught him how to occlude. Rowena had done an ability transference. She had basically implanted her skills into Harry's magical core which allowed him to freely use them. In return, Harry had shared with her what little he had known about the day to day workings of Hogwarts in the future. He knew Rowena only wanted the information to better provide for the school. She understood the importance of not abusing the knowledge.

The physical training had also helped with any remaining anger and sorrow. He had been able to take out his frustrations in a way that was healthy and built his skills at the same time. It had also made him realize something else about himself. He'd often caught Gabriel gazing at him with a glint of desire shining in his eyes, but had allowed nothing more between them after that first time. He smiled gently to himself when the images from that event came to mind. It had been wonderful, yet Harry knew he would never allow himself to fall in love with the vampire. He had told the man as much. It didn't stop the attraction between them, but it did prevent anymore amorous acts.

His thoughts turned back to his old friends. He wondered if they even knew he was gone. Would they care? He was still a bit frightened of how they would react to him when he saw them again. He knew he would be returning to his own time soon. Rowena had Seen it, and she had never once been wrong. It had been his fault that they'd ended up in the Ministry that night. Wait. No, they had chosen to follow him. He had begged them not to go. It had been Godric who made him realize that he was taking something away from their own bravery by trying to blame himself for their actions. He hadn't forced anyone to go. He didn't even want them there. Never would he have led them to such danger willingly.

His thoughts changed direction a bit. Had Ron asked Mione out yet? Everyone around them expected the redhead to do so. Harry wasn't quite sure why. They fought more often than anything. He supposed it could be pent up frustration, but he seriously doubted it. They were too different, but then again stranger things had happened. He only wished the best for his best friends. If that meant them being together, so be it. He no longer felt as if he could truly relate to them as he'd done in the past.

Remus came to mind suddenly. What had happened to the last marauder with Sirius gone. Harry hadn't heard from him at all in the time since he had left school until his birthday. He had the depressing feeling that he was being blamed for his godfather's death. Not necessarily by Remus, the man, but by Moony, the wolf. Sirius was pack. He had been the last of Moony's pack. The wolf must have been in mourning. Harry knew that Remus would have contacted him if he had felt that it would be safe to do so. But, with Moony in mourning, it wouldn't have been safe. With that thought slowly fading from his mind, Harry opened his eyes.

He held back a gasp when he saw the figure looming before him. The man was tall and very imposing. His dark cloak fluttered a bit with the breeze. His haunting eyes stared down at Harry intently. He cocked his head to the side as if he were considering what to say to the young man before him.

"Are you prepared to begin your training with me?" Salazar asked flatly. He couldn't deny seeing the beauty that the boy exuded so unknowingly. He understood what the vampire had seen in the lithe form before him, but he knew that to make his interest known would be folly. Harry had made it quite clear that he would form no romantic attachments while here.

"Yes, Sir." Harry answered with a nod. He wasn't quite sure how to interact with the man. For as long as he'd been in this time, he realized that he hadn't seen Salazar around much other than at meals. He felt a little awkward.

"Then come." Salazar replied over his shoulder as he brusquely walked away. "Tonight, you will learn how to find the best potions ingredients while keeping yourself alive in the forest."

Harry quickly got to his feet and hurried to catch up to the other wizard. As he fell into step with Salazar, he glanced over at the man's profile. He really was a very attractive man. He had a very Romanish nose, straight and perfect. His eyebrows rose sharply above eyes tilted up slightly at the corners giving him an almost elvish quality. Along with the barely there pointed tip to his ears, much like how Harry's had looked since his birthday, he was rather striking. Though it was his mouth that drew Harry's full attention. Full lips that tended to quirk with a smirk were blushed pink and looked to be very kissable. It made Harry wonder about the effigy in the Chamber of Secrets that he'd seen at the end of his second year. There was no chance in hell that that thing was meant to look like the stunning man walking beside him.

"What is it?" Salazar snapped suddenly.

"Pardon?" Harry asked in surprise. '_Had he seen me looking?' _

"You have been staring at me for the past five minutes. It is a wonder that you haven't fallen over your own feet."

"Er- well-" Harry tried to explain without any success. He was unsure as to whether he should mention the statue and the chamber or not. For all that Salazar was a gorgeous man, his personality rather reminded Harry a bit of Professor Snape. And wasn't that an intriguing thought?

"Stop stammering and speak!" Salazar said with a bit of annoyance. He didn't like it when people stared at him. It made him feel as if they thought he was inferior, or that there was something wrong with him. It never crossed his mind that people stared because he was astonishingly gorgeous.

"Well, Sir, I was just wondering who the statue in the Chamber was?" Harry blurted with a blush. Salazar just glared at him. '_When had the boy been in his chamber? He hadn't ever had him down there before.'_

"I mean, it can't be you!" Harry blurted inelegantly. "You're beautiful!" His blush deepened to a Weasley red when he realized he'd just told Salazar Slytherin, the supposedly most evil wizard of all time, he was beautiful. _'What the bloody hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Really? I have never been called beautiful before." Salazar murmured in wonder to himself, but Harry heard him.


	8. Chapter 7 Probing Possibilities

A/N: I just wanted to say a very quick thank you, once again, to everyone who has reviewed. I know there are probably a lot of questions, but I hope to be able to answer them in time.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Harry came to a sudden stop. He couldn't believe no one had ever told Salazar Slytherin that he was beautiful. His thoughts of the statue in the Chamber melted away as he watched the man. Salazar continued walking, still murmuring to himself. Harry just stood there for a moment longer still watching the dark wizard whose robes flowed around a tall, muscular body. Robes of this time period were made similar to the battle robes of the future. They tended to be form fitting to the torso, and then flowing loosely from the hips with wide loose sleeves.

Harry could see how Salazar's shoulders and back were defined beneath the dark cloth. They fit snugly on his upper body before flaring out at the hips hiding, what Harry assumed to be, a delectable arse. The man's hair streamed out behind him like a fall of black silk. Harry wished he had a view of the wizard's front as well. He knew Salazar's robes only buttoned from midway down his chest to his hips, and he imagining what those would like as they moved against the leather trousers the man wore.

Salazar had kept on walking deeper into the forest until he realized that he could no longer hear the second set of footsteps that should have been there. He stopped abruptly and turned to see where the boy had gone. What he found nearly made him blush. The child was standing perfectly still with an evil smirk plastered on his face and a lustful twinkle in his eyes. It was then that Sal realized Harry was no longer a boy. He was definitely well on his way to being a man, and he had been staring at his arse! Sal couldn't keep the blush from staining his cheeks to his horror. Thankful it was quite dark beneath the trees so those mesmerizing emerald eyes couldn't have seen his surprise and embarrassment at being ogled, he snapped at Harry.

"Why in all the levels of Hades are you standing there looking at me like I am some kind of pudding?!"

"Mmm," Harry moaned softly at the thought of tasting the man before him. He could just imagine how exciting it would be to make Salazar lose control in the heat of passion. His eyes roamed over Sal's body wanting to follow the sensual path with his tongue. He was right about how those leather trousers hugged those mouth watering hips and thighs.

"C'mere," Harry commanded, his voice husky with desire.

"Pardon?" Salazar said with confusion. Had the b-young man just ordered him like a peasant wench? He huffed, tossing his hair back over his shoulder. There was a reason Sal had no wife. He simply couldn't deal with another person's demands on his time or body. There were more important things in this world. Besides, if he had the urge for sexual release Godric and Gabriel were always quite willing.

"I said, C'mere," Harry stated clearly. He was unsure what was making him act this way, but he liked it. He liked how he felt confident and sure of himself. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it.

Salazar didn't know why, but his feet began moving toward the powerful wizard before him. His mind felt slightly hazy as if he were under a mild compulsion. He stopped a foot away feeling mesmerized by those verdant eyes. They seemed to promise something. Even though he couldn't discern what that promise could be, he wanted to find out. He felt magic building around Harry and found himself drawn toward the other wizard. '_Intoxicating, is what he is,' _Sal thought breathlessly. He could no more deny the man before him than he could deny needing air to breathe.

Harry took the last step toward Sal with a hunger he had never felt before. He was ravenous for the gorgeous being just out of his reach. He'd never felt such an all encompassing hunger before. He reached out and twined his fingers into the long locks of the stunning man and pulled him towards himself. Harry softly brushed his lips across Sal's own before grasping him by the hip with his other hand and jerking the magnificent body flush against him. Harry swiped his tongue along the seam of those soft lips demanding entrance to the sweet cavern. Salazar gasped in surprise, and Harry wasted no time in ravaging that sweet mouth.

Harry's hands moved from their previous position to slip down to cup the firm arse, grinding their groins together. Harry moaned in delight when Sal began returning the kiss. Salazar wrapped his arms around the warm body and slid his hands up and down the strong back. Harry continued to kiss him breathless while grinding them together.

A few moments later, Harry pulled back to look deep into Sal's eyes. They were panting for breath, and Harry wanted the other wizard so badly. He knew he would have to bide his time. Salazar Slytherin would be no pushover, no matter how things had gone so far. And Harry would have the man in his bed. His determination would not be undermined by anything.

Salazar seemed to have been knocked into a daze. Harry grinned smugly. He had done that! When the other man came out of his moment of inattention, he regained his bearings, turned on his heel, and headed deeper into the forest. Harry chuckled.

"Are you coming? Or, will you be planning on taking further advantage of me?" Salazar asked moodily.

"Yes." Harry answered, his eyes glowing and smirk sitting playfully upon his lips. Salazar blushed when he saw the look on the other's face. He was unsure which question Harry had answered, but he was keen to find out.

* * *

Gabriel watched intently as Harry kissed the life out of Salazar, a wistful look in his eyes. He very much missed the feel of those lips on his own. He couldn't help but believe that he had a hand in Harry's rise in confidence as well. It made him proud, but sad as well. He knew he would never get Harry to agree to stay with him, but he wasn't going to give him up entirely either. He continued to watch the two wizards as they made their way through the forest, a plan forming in his mind. He would have to speak to Rowena.

* * *

"Why do you enjoy working with potions so much?" Harry asked blithely as Sal crouched down to inspect a night lily. Harry noticed it was an odd flower, not quite a single color but seemed to change with the shadows. It was rather mesmerizing.

Salazar's fingers brushed gently over the deep purple petals of the flower. He rubbed a glittery dust between his fingers giving them a soft glow. "What makes you think I 'enjoy' potions?" He asked glancing up at Harry before burying his fingers deeply into the soft earth and pulling the lily from the roots.

"I just thought, since you are always making them, you must have enjoyed doing it," Harry replied, his eyes never leaving the sight of Sal's fingers as they began stroking up the stem of the plant.

"I make them because someone must." Salazar looked up at Harry again and noticed his eyes glued to his hands as they stroked the dust up the stem to the petals causing his hands to emit a purple glow.

"Oh. You're really good at it." Harry murmured. He snapped his eyes away from those bewitching hands. "I mean, I think it's because of the potion Godric tested for you that I'm still alive."

"Oh? And why do you believe so?" Salazar quirked a dark brow.

"It stops the Avada from working," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"It does. What does that have to do with you?" Salazar smirked. Godric had told him that he believed Harry to be his descendant, and Harry had confirmed that belief with his own information from the future. Sal enjoyed the look of frustration on the other man's face. Now, Harry could see how he had felt earlier. Wanting something, but not quite receiving it.

"You know I had it cast on me as a baby," Harry pointed to the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that he had shown the founders. "I thought maybe it had been passed down or something."

"How would you explain the death of your parents? Did they not die by the Avada?"

"Oh-" Harry trailed off in disappointment. He hadn't thought about that part. He knew his mother had been killed with the Avada, but what if his father hadn't? Would it be possible that the potion would have worked?

"Perhaps they weren't truly your biological parents?" Sal questioned.

"What?! Of course they were! I look just like my Dad and have my Mum's eyes!" Harry exclaimed in outrage.

"Then the potion could not have worked the way you are suggesting."

"What if my Dad was killed with a different curse than the Avada?"

"Do you believe that?" Sal asked with raised brows. Harry had been very sure when telling his story what had happened to his parents. Sal remembered that Rowena had mentioned that Harry was under a very powerful appearance charm, and probably had no idea that it had been there his entire life. Sal wished he could tell him, but Rowena had cautioned against it. It was something that Harry was to learn after he'd left them. Rowena had said that for Harry to learn the truth now would be catastrophic for the future.

"No," Harry replied in defeat. But he still couldn't help thinking, '_What if I'm wrong? What if James hadn't died by the Avada? What if Sal is right? What if James isn't my dad?Too many what ifs. Not enough answers. You'd think I'd be used to that by now._'


	9. Chapter 8 Flowing Forward

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Gabriel approached Rowena with his plan. She looked at him closely, her head cocked to the side, before slowly responding.

"What exactly is it that you are trying to achieve? I have already told you that he is not your mate. It will not benefit him to be turned at this time."

Gabriel lifted a brow at her phrasing. 'At this time?' he thought slyly. The Lady Ravenclaw obviously knew more than she was sharing as was her want. Gabe knew he was a bit possessive when it came to his friends and bedmates. He was still unsure if it had been Salazar or Harry he'd been jealous of the other night. However he knew to keep it to himself after the last time he'd allowed his little green monster out to play.

He'd never forget how Godric had not been happy, understatement if there ever was one, when he'd nearly attacked the man's last lover. His friend had bawled him out all the while holding an unbelievably sharp stake to his heart. No, Gabe wouldn't show his jealousy openly again. Who knew what Salazar or Harry would do?

"Are you declining to answer?" Rowena broke into his thoughts in a haughty manner.

Gabe shook his head slightly to clear it before answering. "No, my Lady. I will answer. I hope to achieve a lifelong friend." Which coming from a vampire, meant quite a lot.

"Explain exactly what you are planning. Do not even think of leaving out any minor details," Rowena stated sternly. She knew how Gabriel's mind worked. He was as bad as Salazar when it came to finding loopholes.

"My Lady, Harry will return to his own time, will he not?" Gabe questioned respectfully. He truly did not want an angry Rowena hassling him. She was quite formidable, and terrifying on occasion, for being so small.

"He will," she answered. "After a couple of stops along the way,"she murmured to herself before realizing the vampire had heard her when a sly smirk began to bloom on his handsome face.

"Ah ha! I knew you were holding out!" Gabe exclaimed triumphantly. His plan would work! Now, to get the stern Seer to help in his endeavor.

Rowena glared at him. Her lips pinched into a scowl and her eyes narrowed to mere slits. 'She kind of resembles the naked cat,' Gabe thought wryly.

"Lady, I simply wish to meet up with our dear time traveler when he reaches his next destination."

"What reason could you possibly have for doing so? If you think for one moment that I will allow you to claim him-"

"No Rowena! He is not my mate! I know that as well as you do. I would never do such a despicable thing as you are suggesting! What must you think of me?!" Gabe shouted in disgust and then quickly apologized. He knew she was only protecting Harry, and he could respect that.

"Apology accepted," Rowena nodded regally. Then she had a thought. "Are you attempting to tell me that you fear becoming lonely?" She asked gently. Now, that it had been brought to her attention, the proud woman recognized that it was a great possibility. After all, she and the others were not immortal, and had never wished to be. In fact, Rowena knew that once their time traveling friend had learned all he could from them and jumped to his next point of learning, she and her three friends would not live out the year. She had Seen the outcome of Harry and Salazar's little tryst. She shuddered.

"None of you will accept my gift of immortality," Gabriel stated sadly. "What else am I to do?" He had been alone for so very long before Godric had taken him in, and the man and his friends had welcomed him into their happy family.

"I will help you," Rowena decided and laughed cheerfully when Gabriel swept her into his arms spinning them around giddily.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and Harry was never seen without the company of Salazar. Godric began to think there was more going on besides potions and spellwork. He didn't understand why the thought of them being anything more than teacher/pupil unnerved him so deeply. His instincts seemed to scream at him that it wasn't right. Something very wrong was going to happen, and Godric had always trusted his instincts. They had never let him down, but there was a first time for everything.

Harry and Salazar spent most of their time in the dark man's chambers, unlike when he had trained with the other founders. This, in itself, allowed Godric to justify his feelings.

Harry thought nothing of it. He'd been in the Chamber before, and had come to find it extremely relaxing with its soft green glowing torches, the sound of trickling water, and the overall quiet it held. It was a balm to his senses after the training with Godric and Gabe where everything was always clashing loudly.

After their kiss in the forest, the two men had gone on with their relationship. To say it was intense was an understatement. Although, it had helped in Harry's learning quite a bit. Salazar would "reward" him in the most fantastic ways when he accomplished a task the founder had set for him. As much as Harry enjoyed being under Sal's tutelage, not to mention in his bed, he couldn't help but fear that his teacher was falling in love with him. Not that Harry would deny having strong feelings for the founder of the sliest Hogwarts house, he wouldn't say that those feelings were love.

It had come to his attention during one of their regular potions sessions. Sal had him brewing the potion he'd tested on Godric against the Unforgivables. Things had been going smoothly when Harry had nicked his finger while slicing one of the night lily stems.

He didn't move his hand away from the already sliced ingredient quick enough to prevent the stems from soaking up a bit of his blood. Sticking his finger in his mouth and inspecting the pieces of stem to see if he'd bled on them, the young wizard decided they were still usable. He popped his finger out of his mouth and tossed the stems into the cauldron the way Sal had shown him.

The stems, now soaked, not only with his blood, but his saliva as well, began dissolving into the blue potion. He gave it five minutes to simmer, stirred it seven times clockwise, and removed it from the flame. After summoning a crystal phial, Harry ladled the still warm potion into it. He didn't notice the slight purplish/red tinge swirling throughout it.

"Sal!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, "I'm done!"

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Salazar asked cheekily as he walked into the lab from the storage room. He never thought to check Harry's potion. The young man had brewed it flawlessly several times over the last fortnight with his instruction.

"Here goes!" Harry grinned and lifted the phial to his lips. He grimaced at the acrid taste, but swallowed it whole. At first, nothing felt any different. Maybe he'd done something wrong. Godric said he felt a little tingly when he'd drank the potion.

Just as Salazar raised his wand to throw the first curse, Harry opened his mouth to tell him he thought it hadn't worked when he suddenly dropped to the floor screaming in pain.

"What?!" Sal shouted in astonishment. This hadn't happened to the others! It hadn't even happened when he'd thrown the curses at Godric! He ran to Harry and pulled him into his arms. What had the boy done wrong? Was he allergic to one of the ingredients? No, they had tested for allergies before he had allowed the boy to even assist him in preparing them. What could have caused this?

"NO!"Sal sobbed as he felt Harry's breathing slow, "Please, please no."

The young wizard took a deep gasping breath and fell still. Salazar hurriedly felt his neck for a pulse and cried out in anguish when there wasn't one. "No, my love. Please come back to me," he whimpered as tears dripped down his face onto the pale man in his arms. Salazar Slytherin was terrified. He had come to love this man like no other. He wouldn't allow him to die! He gathered Harry closer and prepared to stand when the love of his life took a great heaving breath. Salazar once again checked for a pulse and felt it beating like a highland drum going to battle. He sighed in relief.

"Sal?" Harry mumbled into the strong chest he was being crushed against. "Wa 'appen?" His head felt full of cotton, his eyes burned like he'd been staring directly at the sun, his mouth was unusually dry, and his stomach was cramping something awful. For all of the things he noticed when first awakening, none of them could compare to the distinct fullness his body felt. He was overflowing with magic. It penetrated into his veins and through to his very soul. His body spasmed once and then it seemed to settle.

"My Love, my Harry," Sal murmured kissing him deeply. "Are you better now?" Salazar didn't care if he sounded like a love sick teenage girl. He was just so relieved that his love hadn't died.

"Sal?" Harry questioned in confusion as he tried to sit up. Salazar had never revealed how he felt about him before. Harry had thought it was a mutual friends with benefits kind of thing. He hated to think of how hurt Sal would be when he recognized that Harry couldn't love him in return.

"All is well now, Love," Sal answered soothingly helping Harry to sit up. Neither noticed a pale blue light engulf them both before sinking slowly into Harry's abdomen while they kissed. Had they noticed, Salazar Slytherin would never have given up on finding a way to follow Harry through time. It would have been the only way to prevent the catastrophe that would be his own future. For you see, Salazar Slytherin had just unknowingly gifted Harry Potter with a generous portion of his own familial magic.

* * *

Harry sluggishly walked through the corridors of the castle, stopping every so often to chat with a portrait or two. He was on his way to see Helga. He hadn't been feeling at his best since the potion incident. Every once in awhile, usually when he spent too much time away from Sal while the other wizard worked on an experiment alone, he would get small bouts of nausea and a slight dizziness. He had tried scanning himself the way Helga had taught him, but kept getting the oddest readings. One time, his scan had shown him that he was pregnant, which had nearly given him a stroke and caused him to do the scan again. The second scan said he had the muggle flu, but other than the nausea and dizziness there were no other symptoms. Scanning for a third time found he had been bonded against his will, so Harry gave up and decided to see the expert.

Salazar had determined that his training was complete as of this morning. Harry had learned so much from all four of the founders and Gabriel that he didn't think he would ever need to attend school again. Other than being updated on newer spells, he figured he would have no use for the Hogwarts of the future. He had learned all he could about physical/magical combat from Godric and Gabe. Rowena had given him the gift of an ability transfer, so he knew all there was of the mind arts and divination. Helga had taught him everything she knew about healing, including how to heal himself and others in situations other than combat. He was declared a fully fledged Healer by Helga Hufflepuff, and no one in this time period would dispute his right. Salazar, Harry sighed to himself as he thought of his most recent teacher. Salazar Slytherin had shown him how to be sly, create his own potions, cast the deadliest and most useful of all spells, duel, and what it was like to be loved. Even though he had never returned the feelings of love, Harry appreciated what it was like to have someone think the world of you for no other reason than just being yourself. It was a rather humbling experience, and one he would never forget.

As Harry approached the infirmary, he heard voices. The closer he got to the doors, he noticed it was Rowena and Helga. They were discussing him. Not wanting to eavesdrop, but being curious as he was wont to do, Harry stopped just short of opening the door. He got as close as he could without actually touching it and listened intently.

"Are you sure, Ena?" Helga asked softly using her friend's childhood nickname.

"Yes, dearest," Rowena replied softly. "Today is the day."

Harry wondered what was suppose to happen today. He went over several things in his mind and came up with nothing special. Maybe they were planning a celebration for him because he'd completed all of his training. He grinned. Then he frowned as his eyes went wide. He had completed all of his training! He remembered when Rowena had said he had come to them for a purpose and when it was done, he would return to his own time.

Those were the last thoughts Harry had as a wailing ringing started up in his ears. He fell against the infirmary doors to his knees, grasping his ears with his hands. He panted heavily trying to clear his mind the way he'd been shown from Rowena's transference to separate himself from the pain. It was to no avail. A blinding light and swirl of magic engulfed him as everything went black.

Helga cocked her head to the side. 'Was that a thump on the door?' She thought. She looked to Rowena and tears began to fall from her distressed blue eyes when she saw the knowing look in her sister's eyes.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Helga cried distraughtly. She continued to sob even when the sound of running feet reached them.

Salazar, Gabriel, and Godric sprinted into the room. The men had felt a powerful backlash of magic just moments ago. They took one look at Helga's sobbing form and Rowena's look of defeat. Gabriel fell to his knees. He wasn't ready. He had wanted to give Harry a message. A place to meet him in the future. Now, he didn't know how he was going to find the time traveler. He hung his head, hair falling around his body like a silky curtain, and promised himself he wouldn't give up. He would find Harry. No matter what it took.

Salazar pulled his robes tighter around him. He gave one last glance at the women and felt his heart shatter. He stood there numbly. No tears fell. His body remained rigid and upright. He didn't allow his heartache to show on his face. He refused to break down. He had known this would happen someday, but he couldn't help but blame himself. If he'd only tried to teach Harry more, his love would still be here. Salazar was so caught up in his own grief and pain that he didn't see Godric's reaction until it was too late.

Godric looked from one female to the other. His eyes narrowed, and his mouth formed a sneer as he turned to Salazar. It was the sly man's fault. It had to be. He had known nothing good would come of the two being together. Had the man he'd once considered a brother done something to send Harry away? Had he gotten tired of him and just decided to toss him out? His thoughts only made him angrier. The founder known worldwide for his temper and brash actions reacted exactly the way the witches and wizards of the future expected those of his house to act. He yelled. And screamed. And attacked.

A/N: Well, here it is. This is the end of Harry's adventures in Founderland. But, don't get ready to freak out just yet. The story continues...

:) Until next time my Lovelies


	10. Chapter 9 Shielding Strangers

**Chapter Nine**

Harry landed awkwardly half on his knees and half laying down, one arm stuck behind him, in the center of a circle of witches and wizards who had their wands pointed to the sky. He pulled his arm out from under him and covered his ears again to stop the wailing ring that had continued even though he'd traveled through time again. It did nothing to help. The wailing actually seemed louder.

He got to his feet and stared around in confusion at all of the people surrounding him. Had they pulled him back to his own time? It seemed that he was in Diagon Alley. Had his friends actually been searching for him and finally found out what had happened? He thought back to the letter he'd dropped when he lost consciousness on his birthday last year. These thoughts took seconds to form and even less time to fade when Harry looked closely at the faces of the people around. He shook his head sadly, none of them were familiar. Well, there was one guy that jogged something in his mind, but he couldn't quite place who he could be.

The wailing sound continued, followed by several bright flashes of light and smoke overhead. Harry ducked before realizing that they weren't getting hit. He looked up and saw a thin pale lavender dome that appeared to be hiding them from something that caused Harry's heart to beat rapidly. There were muggle fighter jets flying overhead letting loose, what he recognized quickly from his muggle history lessons in grade school, missiles. Gasping, Harry looked frantically at the witches and wizards as what was happening dawned on him in horror.

"Are you just going to stand there like a lump, or help?!" A young male voice shouted at him as there were more flashes of light. The flashes were followed by deafening thunderous cracks that made the whole of the Alley tremble like there was an earthquake.

"We're losing it!" Someone else shouted in fear.

"Hold on! We have to hold it up! If those things get through, we're done for!" an answering shout responded.

Harry could see that the people were exhausted. There was sweat pouring down their drawn faces, and he wondered why there were only forty or so pouring power into the shield that was obviously protecting them. He could see many other people in the Alley running for shops to hide. Harry scoffed. Apparently, most magical people had always been cowards.

Harry didn't bother to reply to the shouting. He held his hands up, palms skyward, and closed his eyes. He let the feel of the other witch's and wizard's magic surround him. He frowned when he noticed that only one of them was actually holding the shield. The others were barely strong enough to even add a miniscule amount of power.

Harry let all thoughts fade from his mind as his training with the founders came to the foreground. He remembered Rowena telling him that a wand was not meant to be used as an adult as it would eventually inhibit their power. He thought of how Godric had shown him that his stance would allow his magic to flow more freely the more open he allowed his body to be. He smiled when thinking on Gabriel admitting that his weapons could also enhance his magic since they had a magic of their own. Then, he remembered the most powerful shield that Sal had taught him. A shield that would stop anything, magic or otherwise. It took an exceptionally powerful wizard to cast it, and only Morgana Le Fey, her son Mordred, Merlin, Godric, and Sal himself had ever been able to hold it. It was the same shield, or ward as it had become known by Harry's time period, that still remained to protect Hogwarts.

As he focused his mind, Harry didn't say an incantation. He didn't draw any of his weapons. He simply opened his eyes, and the ground trembling suddenly ceased causing some of the people to stumble slightly. A pale blue dome spread thickly, they were almost unable to see through it, across the sky. It covered the entirety of Diagon Alley and all of its subsidiaries. Harry's lips turned up in a smile.

The wizard who had first shouted at him turned to gape in disbelief, dropping his wand to his side. Several of the others did the same, their eyes wide and mouths open. A barely audible thump was heard with a flicker of light. Harry dropped his arms when the ward held even though he was the only one left supporting it. Another flicker and thump, as a missile struck directly overhead, didn't even cause him to flinch.

People were coming back out of the shops to ogle in amazement at the young wizard glowing with power who stood calmly in their midst. He had accomplished what had taken so many of them to do, and they had failed. Many shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if this magnificent young man hadn't been there.

As suddenly as it had began, the wailing of the air raid sirens faded to nothing, and the muggles were gone. Harry looked around at the faces of the stunned crowd. Some were in awe, some were relieved, and some were afraid. They had never seen anything like that before. Most expected the shield to disappear when Harry had stopped pouring his magic into it. They were exuberant when it remained, and someone began to clap loudly. The clapping was followed by loud cheers and smacks on the back from those closest to Harry. He didn't know it at the time, but he had just forever altered the course of history. After all, wards as strong as the one he had just casually thrown over a whole city, hadn't yet existed in this time.

"Well done, my boy!" A man with twinkling blue eyes,long red hair, and a ridiculously long beard exclaimed happily as he approached the crowd. He looked somewhat familiar, but it was the neon orange robes with green comets shooting across them randomly, that told Harry just who this man was. The voice was the same if a little less raspy, but this was definitely Albus Dumbledore in all of his gaudy glory.

"Wonderful spellwork!" Albus continued his praise even as his eyes narrowed at the young man Harry thought he sort of recognized. "Wouldn't you say Tom?"

"Absolutely divine, Professor," Tom answered with a pale blush. He shouldn't have been there. He was suppose to be in his History of Magic class. He'd given an excuse to the professor of feeling unwell, so that he could go to London to pick up some ingredients for an ancient potion he had come across quite by accident. Being the ever curious Slytherin, and sponge for knowledge that he was, Tom simply could not wait until the next Hogsmeade visit to procure everything for it. Being head boy had its privileges, but leaving school during classes without permission wasn't one of them.

Tom just knew that doofy Dumbledore, as most of the Slytherins called him, wouldn't let this pass. The man had been watching him closely, and seemed to take some perverse pleasure in punishing him for wrongs he may have committed, since Tom had discovered he was the last known heir of Salazar Slytherin. His thoughts were interrupted when the unknown wizard, who had more power than he'd ever seen, began to speak.

"Tom?" Harry asked in surprise, "Tom Riddle?" Harry was stunned. The man before him was alarmingly handsome, much like the sixteen year old memory Harry had met in his second year. He also shared a frightening resemblance with Harry himself. They both had black hair, green eyes, long lashes, and patrician features. Harry found himself gaping and hurriedly closed his mouth. He recognized that it had been Tom's magic that had caused the other shield to hold for as long as it had. No wonder the Riddle of his time thought himself to be so great. He truly was powerful beyond the average.

Tom cocked his head to the side as he peered closely at Harry. He opened his mouth to ask how the other wizard knew him when he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"You know young Tom?" Dumbledore questioned with a hint of suspicion. Tom snapped his mouth shut in irritation.

"Yes," Harry stated firmly before being hit with reality. Neither of the two would know him.

"That is, um, I've heard of him," He replied in a rush trying to cover his mistake. "Headboy, no?" Harry could hardly believe he was standing in front of Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, and his life had remained unthreatened. So far. It was all a bit surreal.

"Yes, yes he is," Dumbledore smiled in a way that both Tom and Harry knew well. He was trying to cover his true feelings on the matter. He was given away by the lack of twinkle in his eyes.

Harry quickly hid a smirk and noticed Tom do the same when he glanced at him conspiratorially. Rowena had Seen some things about Albus Dumbledore that had Harry rethinking his views of the Leader of the Light and his cause. He thought he could almost understand how Tom Riddle had become Lord Voldemort.

"How did you hear of me?" Tom asked slyly, never one to be left out of any information if possible. Something about this wizard bothered him. He almost felt a kinship and couldn't understand why. He suspected this man knew more than he was claiming.

"You don't go to Hogwarts," Tom stated bluntly when Harry opened his mouth to reply. Tom took pride in knowing every student from first year to seventh. You never knew where you might find allies. Besides, it spoke volumes of his intelligence to have such an astounding memory. After all, there were hundreds of students at Hogwarts.

"No, um-" Harry broke off trying to come up with a good story. Rowena had warned him not to mention his time traveler status to Dumbledore. She'd said that horrible things would happen if the old man found out. "I've been home schooled."

"What's your name?" Tom was becoming more curious. "Where do you live?" Granted, it wasn't unusual for witches and wizards, much like the muggles of this time, to be taught at home ever since the Dark Lord Grindelwald and the muggle, Hitler, began their war on muggles and magical people alike.

"Harry." It was the only name he could give them. Harry knew his grandparents were alive in this time, and he couldn't take any chances of messing with things too much. It wouldn't do to become a 'not born' as Rowena called it. Apparently, time travel occurred more often than people realized for there to be a title for those who messed it all up. Besides, he couldn't come up with an inconspicuous surname that wouldn't be known in the magical world. He also knew he wouldn't be able to fool the other two by saying he was muggleborn. After his display earlier, he'd be lucky to get by with them believing he was a half blood with most of the wizarding world's views on blood purity and strength of magic. Although, Harry had to admit that the views were not wrong. Mixing with the muggles was thinning out the magic. His only disagreement with the stance on blood purity was that muggleborns were not the same as regular muggles. The wizarding world needed the fresh blood brought in by them, but they didn't need the dismissal of culture that most muggleborns took part in. Once again, Harry found himself agreeing with Voldemort's views. It was a rather disturbing thought for him.

"Harry?" Tom questioned raising a dark brow. There were definitely things this man was leaving out of his story. Tom was determined to find out what.

Harry could see how Tom could be Sal's descendant. They could pass for brothers in the moment that Tom had raised his eyebrow. Harry's heart clenched in despair when he was reminded of the knowledge that his friends would be gone. He would never see them again, at least not alive. He was sure they had portraits, but he would have to get into Hogwarts to find them. Perhaps Gabe would know? Harry flinched slightly as he suddenly thought of the vampire. Had he survived? '_I'll have to find him_' Harry thought.

"Just Harry," Harry replied firmly with a nod.

"You must have a surname," Tom pressed. He was going to find out who this man was and somehow gain him as an ally. It was rare to come across someone so powerful and young.

"Er, no," Harry quickly came up with a reason for why he was 'Just Harry'. "My family died. I never knew my real parents. I am an orphan. The people who raised me," He choked back a sob at the idea of the founders and Gabe being his family, "never knew my surname."

"Oh-" Tom started to apologize, he knew exactly how the other wizard must feel, but was rudely cut off by Dumbledore.

"Well, my boy," Dumbledore smiled genuinely as he found that not only was the boy not personally acquainted with the thorn in his side, Riddle, but he was also an orphan. He was powerful and almost at his majority, but Albus was sure he could manipulate the child for his own ends. He thought of how he could get him to take down Gellert. Albus had no intentions of doing anything to hurt his former lover. "Would you like to come for a visit to Hogwarts? I am assuming you have never been."

"I don't know-" Harry began.

"You should," Tom interrupted firmly. "I could show you around." He was beginning to like this wizard. Harry didn't seem to be easily led by the nose by Dumbledore like most others in the wizarding world. He wanted a chance to get to know this strange man who carried an arsenal of ancient weapons and wielded a power none had ever seen before.

"Splendid! Perhaps you would like to stay to attend classes as a student as well?" Dumbledore interjected. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to allow Tom to show the boy around if it meant he could gain control of the both of them.

"I guess I could see what it's like," Harry said reluctantly. He really felt uncomfortable with this Dumbledore. Amazingly enough, Tom Riddle hadn't caused him any discomfort at all. In fact, he was curious as to how this young wizard had become the most feared Dark Lord of his time in the future. It would benefit Harry to know these things as he was expected to defeat the future Lord Voldemort. He scoffed silently to himself. Prophecies were bullshite. Rowena had told him that. There were Seers that could tell you what might happen, but a prophecy? A prophecy would always become fulfilled due to the simple minded people who believed in them who would unwittingly take the steps necessary to bring it about.

"I can't attend classes," Harry blurted suddenly. There was no way he was going to attend classes at a 1940's Hogwarts. He was sure that he would be expected to release his weapons to the headmaster at the time, and that was surely not going to happen. He also refused to be trapped in the school while there was a war going on in both the magical and muggle world. He refused to put himself under the thumb of Albus Dumbledore. Thinking of which, why was Gellert Grindelwald still around? Hadn't Dumbledore defeated him before Tom Riddle's seventh year? It was one more thing that Harry intended to find out.

"Why would you not want to attend Hogwarts?" Tom asked in surprise. "It is the most prestigious wizarding school to exist!" How could this wizard not want to go? It said something big for someone to have attended Hogwarts. At least, that's what he'd always been led to believe. If he'd only known the truth the future would have been much, much different.

"I've no money for tuition or supplies. My adoptive family is not very well off," Harry replied while thinking of the Weasleys. He missed them, but not nearly as much as he missed the Founders and Gabe. '_Actually_', Harry realized with slight astonishment, _'this is the first time I've thought of the Weasley family in some time_.'

"Nonsense!" Dumbledore exclaimed, breaking into Harry's thoughts, "Hogwarts offers scholarships to those eligible."

"It does?" Harry asked in awe. He wondered where the money came from for such scholarships. He knew they didn't exist in his own time. Or, did they? It was possible that he'd never heard about them before. After all, he wasn't in need of financial assistance in his own time. It would explain how all seven of the Weasley children were able to attend Hogwarts. It was something Harry had wondered about before, but never had enough reason to ask.

"Yes, so it's settled," Dumbledore stated with triumph, "You will come back to the castle with me."

"Now?" Harry asked startled. He needed to find out if Gabriel had survived the last thousand years and where the vampire was staying. He needed to know the truth of what really happened to the founders, not from some stupid history book that was written hundreds of years later and could only be speculation. He already knew that the books from his own time were vastly wrong.

"Of course, dear boy. Take my arm. Don't be shy," Dumbledore coaxed. Harry raised a brow at the old man. Did he really think Harry couldn't apparate? He shook his head in disgust at Dumbledore's ability to see only what he chose. He knew the old man wanted to get Harry under his thumb.

"Tom, we will see you at the castle shortly. Come directly to my office." Albus tried for a pleasant tone when speaking to the irritating Riddle, but it still came out as the harsh command it was.

Tom nodded once. He glanced at Harry with an apologetic look for leaving him alone with the batty old man, then turned on his heel and apparated away with a soft pop. Harry watched him go with regret. He really didn't want to play the word games for which Albus Dumbledore was famous. Harry sighed and remembered that he'd been trained in the art of cunning and manipulation by the master himself, Salazar Slytherin. He smirked evilly not noticing Dumbledore's flinch at the expression.


	11. Chapter 10 Truth and Tribulations

**Chapter Ten**

Tom didn't apparate directly back to the school. He only made a show of doing so. As he peeked his head around the corner of a building two shops down from where the strange wizard, Harry, and the old man were, he whispered a spell to enhance his hearing distance. It was a borderline dark spell because it had been used in the past by foreign ministry spies. He had come across it quite by accident while searching for information on, what Professor Slughorn had termed, a horcrux. It was a very useful spell for a Slytherin to know.

"How old are you child?" Dumbledore asked Harry. The boy gave him a thoughtful look before answering. '_What was that all about_?' Dumbledore thought to himself in suspicion. He couldn't find any reason why the boy would lie.

"I will be seventeen in a few months time," Harry answered. He supposed his time travel hadn't really caused him to age much since he hadn't been with the founders for a full year before being brought to this time. Harry assumed, incorrectly, that he had arrived in this time period during the same month and day he'd left the other one. Why he didn't realize that it hadn't quite worked out that way the first time around was anyone's guess.

"Wonderful! Then you will have only missed a few weeks of term. You can join the other seventh years in classes!" Dumbledore said rapidly. He was determined for this boy to attend Hogwarts. He would do anything in his considerable power to have it happen his way.

"What?!" Harry shouted, his eyes wide. It had only been March when he'd left the founders! If it was already almost October, then he was seventeen, an adult wizard. And he had missed his birthday! '_How will that effect my magic_?' The teen wondered.

Dumbledore took in the wide eyes and gaping mouth of shock on the young face, and began to wonder if the vast amount of power he could sense the young boy controlled had somewhat addled his mind. It had happened in the past. Mordred, the illegitimate son of Arthur Pendragon, Salazar Slytherin, Morgana Le Fey, and now Grindelwald, were all prime examples. It had been determined their use of dark magic was the cause. Which was simple fear, and folly, to believe. Unknown to himself, Dumbledore was certainly on that list as well.

"Are you quite alright, my boy?" Dumbledore asked as he watched the boy intently for any telling signs of madness. Power such as had been displayed by the child, and an addled mind, were quite dangerous. Not only to those around him, but to the child himself. Who knew what such madness could induce a teenager to do these days?

Harry turned large shocked eyes to stare at the old man who was acting as if he were a dangerous, yet rare, creature he wanted to inspect and tame. He blinked.

"Yes, I do believe I am," Harry said as he controlled his emotions. Sal would be rolling in his grave at his childish display! He blushed slightly before continuing. "What exactly is the date, Sir?" Harry knew the old coot probably thought him bonkers, but he had to know the information.

Dumbledore peered even closer trying to get the boy to look him directly in the eye again. He'd like to know what was going on in that brain.

"It is the thirtieth of October. Tomorrow is Halloween."

Harry grimaced at the term "Halloween". Sal had taught him all about All Hallow's Eve, or Samhain. Harry had taken to the explanation quite well and raged about how the muggles had taken such a special day and turned it into a joke. It didn't surprise him too much that Dumbledore would refer to the holiday in the muggle way. He was known as a muggle loving fool in the future.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I must reschedule my visit to your school," Harry stated politely, yet firmly.

"Why is that, dear boy?" Dumbledore replied truly curious. He had to get the boy to Hogwarts where he could be watched. Power such as his couldn't go unmonitored. It was bad enough that Tom Riddle was so powerful, but at least that hellion was under his control.

Harry clenched his fist in anger as, once again, he was called a boy. He was an adult! He would be treated as one! He answered the question through gritted teeth.

"I had forgotten I'd made arrangements to meet a friend this afternoon."

"And who would that be?" Dumbledore asked with a fake smile. "Perhaps I know them, and would like to say hello?" He knew he was being rude, but refused to let this boy just run off without knowing anything other than a given name. He needed to make sure of his ability to find the boy again.

"That would be none of your concern," Harry replied coldly, before turning on his heel and apparating away with a crack of thunder in his wake. The blue shield remained even as the wizard who had cast it disappeared.

Tom smirked from his hiding place when the wizard left so abruptly. He quite enjoyed the stunned look on Dumbledore's wrinkly face. The man, Harry, could be a very powerful ally in his plans for the future of the wizarding world. He pondered on how to contact him with only a first name when he remembered the man he'd met last year, who had quickly become his only friend. His friend had many connections and could no doubt find "Just Harry". It was time to contact Gabriel.

Dumbledore stood staring where one of the most powerful wizards, besides himself of course, had just been standing. The boy had blown him off! '_How dare he_?!' Albus pursed his lips and ground his teeth as the ever present twinkle faded to two blue chips of ice. '_It was as if the child hadn't known with whom he had been speaking! How could the boy have recognized Tom Riddle, a good for nothing half-blooded fool who believed the world would bend to his will_?' The irony of that thought passed right over the old man's head.

Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, was flummoxed. There was nothing for it, he'd have to return to Hogwarts and try to find a way to track the boy down. '_Perhaps, the enrollment book could help_?' He thought curiously. His anger had abated somewhat in the face of his curiosity, but returned full force when his thoughts turned to the reason he had shown up in Diagon Alley in the first place. He had felt strong magic, and went to see from whom it had come. He had been surprised, then angered when he noticed the Headboy.

Riddle had better have gone straight back to the school as he'd been commanded. If the idiot wasn't waiting at Albus' office, there would be dire consequences. At the thought of all the many ways he could punish the fool, Albus smiled evilly and apparated.

* * *

Luckily for himself, Tom hadn't waited around after Harry left. He knew the Professor would be angry and wasn't taking any chances. He'd apparated directly to the castle gates and hurriedly made his way to Dumbledore's office on the third floor. He'd just managed to lean nonchalantly against the wall, appearing bored, when the old fool rounded the corner. Tom held back the smirk that tried to overtake his blank facial expression when he saw the disappointment the professor failed to conceal quickly enough.

"Professor," Tom acknowledged with a polite nod. He wouldn't be antagonizing while on the old man's own turf. He wasn't quite sure how, but Dumbledore had managed to gain control over the castle even though Headmaster Dippet was still alive. It shouldn't have been possible, but Tom tried to never underestimate others. Dumbledore especially.

"Our guest was unable to join us. You may go," Albus stated, striding past the arrogant Riddle into his office. The door slammed behind him and locking charms fell into place.

Tom said nothing. He simply headed to his room in the dungeons. Another privilege of being Headboy. He had a letter to write. He didn't pass anyone in the halls as classes were still in session. He hadn't had any contact with his friend, Gabriel, since school had begun. As he reminisced on their first meeting, he abruptly came to a standstill. That's why the new wizard had seemed so familiar!

**Flashback**

It had been the beginning of the summer hols after fifth year. Once again, Dumbledore, damn him, had ignored his pleading and forced him to return to the disgusting muggle orphanage in which he'd lived since birth. Tom, being sixteen at the new year, had gotten a job in Diagon Alley. It was nothing glamorous, working as a gopher for various merchants and the sub-department heads in the ministry, but it kept him away from the muggles and their pitiful excuse of home for "lost children".

The name that had been granted the orphanage made Tom cringe. He hadn't been lost, none of them had. They had been abandoned, given away, unwanted. In Tom's case, rejected by their own fathers. Lost implied someone was looking for them, and that was a ridiculous idea. If they were being looked for, they would have been easily found by anyone who had wished to do so.

Tom had just walked into the Leaky Cauldron when he was roughly accosted by the handsomest man he'd ever laid eyes upon. The man was tall and muscular with long ebony hair that swayed as he moved. His broad shoulders tapered down to slim hips that promised to bring paradise. Tom made his observations in only seconds. The strong arms that had abruptly crushed him to a hard chest tightened.

"Harry," the man sighed into Tom's hair. "I have been waiting so long for you." He was so happy that his emotions were all over the place. He had to forcefully bring his mind into a state of relaxation. His body soon followed as he lessened his grip on his former lover.

"Excuse me, Sir," Tom said while trying to pull himself out of those exquisite arms. "Please unhand me."

Gabriel released the wizard quickly. This wasn't the same Harry he'd known so long ago. He peered closely at the young wizard, and immediately recognized his mistake. This person held an uncanny resemblance to his friend, but their were major differences if you took the time to actually look. This wizard's hair was too tame, lying stylishly flat against his head. Harry had never bothered with his hair, said it was a pointless endeavor. The green eyes were different as well. Where Harry's eyes glowed like emerald fire with his rampant emotions, this man's eyes were a darker, deeper green like the color of the sea at its deepest point. He didn't move like Harry either. Harry's body flowed with a predatory grace that was developed by those trained as warriors.

"I do apologize, young wizard," Gabriel said politely as he stepped back to put more distance between them. "I seem to have mistaken you for a friend of mine I haven't seen in awhile."

Tom was in awe. His eyes were wide, his mouth had gone a little dry, and he found his heart rate to be a bit erratic. He recognized the feelings for what they were, desire, but it was more than just being a bit turned on. He could tell this man wasn't human. His embrace had felt like being wrapped in steel bands of cold flames. He shivered, imagining what else that body would feel like wrapped around him. The man was perfection personified.

It was the total of his observations that brought Tom to the conclusion the man was a vampire. Gabriel had turned away, disappointed, and headed for the door to muggle London when Tom reached for him. His fingers brushed against the silken sleeve of the man's arm.

"Wait!" Tom called out. He blinked in surprise at himself. He hadn't planned on doing that. The beauty and power of the vampire was pulling him like a muggle magnet pulled metal. Tom had never experienced these feelings before. His heart clenched in fear at the idea of just letting the powerful being walk away.

"Yes?" Gabriel raised a dark brow in question. Something about this young wizard, beyond the physical resemblance, reminded him of Harry. It wasn't the innocence Harry exuded even though he was far from such things. It wasn't even the power he could feel being tightly controlled by the wizard. His instincts were telling him this boy was important. Gabe had learned to listen to his instincts per Rowena's instructions. She had revealed to him after Harry left, without a goodbye, he scowled to himself, that he should always follow his instincts. So, he had done as she had suggested.

"What's your name?" Tom blurted out, to his horror. '_Where in Salazar's name are my manners_?!' He thought while biting his bottom lip.

"Gabriel," Gabe answered with a small smile. Perhaps the wizard was more like Harry than he'd thought. Harry used to bite his lip when he had done something embarrassing. Gabe found it endearing. "You are?"

"Tom Riddle," Tom answered, releasing his lip and holding out his hand for Gabe to shake.

Gabe's smile grew wider as he took the hand, rubbing his thumb across the soft knuckles, before bringing it to his lips. "Pleasure," he purred.

**End Flashback**

It was the start of a long, beautiful, and occasionally terrifying friendship. Over the last year, Gabe had taken it upon himself to teach Tom everything magical he knew. Which after as many centuries as Gabe had lived, was quite an extensive, and exhausting endeavor. Tom was a quick learner and extremely intelligent. It was his incessant questioning of why a certain spell worked, or why he needed to learn something as silly as a mending charm, that nearly drove Gabe back to his hiding place in France.

The training was intensive, and Tom found himself loving every minute of it. He was gaining knowledge that had been lost for centuries. His happiness had nothing to do with the vampire's presence at all. Of course not. Tom didn't sneak little glances at Gabe when the vampire's attention was elsewhere. He didn't casually brush up against the magnificent body multiple times a day. He didn't long to feel those perfect lips pressed to his own, or that body covering him in delicious ways.

He didn't make it as obvious as Tom, but Gabe watched the wizard as well. His body seemed to crave those little touches Tom tried to put off as accidental. His eyes were constantly drawn to the lithe body as it dodged the curses he threw. He definitely did not fantasize about whether or not Tom was as bendy as Harry had been.

Their attraction continued to grow over the time they spent together. Neither of the men made any move to begin a physical relationship. As much as they longed for each other, both understood, if it was meant to be it would happen when they least expected it.

Tom knew, at this point in his life, he wanted to be with Gabriel. Preferably forever. Unfortunately for him, the vampire refused to turn him because he was too young. Tom couldn't help but wonder if that was why Gabe insisted on them not taking their friendship any further. He had no idea that the vampire was afraid of giving his heart to Tom after how things had played out with Harry.

Gabe knew he didn't love Harry, not in the "you're my mate, and I will be here eternally for you" kind of way. He loved Harry as one would love a person they cared deeply about. He would never be "in love" with Harry because that feeling was reserved specifically for his mate.

Gabe never spoke of Harry, or their past relationship, to Tom. He never made the connection of his Tom to being the Tom, a snake-like creature, Harry had told them about. In his defense, it had been close to a thousand years since he'd spoken to Harry. Not to mention that his Tom was not evil, nor ugly, nor did he have hateful red eyes.

* * *

Throughout the years, since Harry had left suddenly, Gabe made sure to check Hogwarts each new term for him. Rowena hadn't known exactly when Harry would turn up next. Gabe had been at a complete loss as to what he should do after the founder's deaths. He'd been the only one to survive the fallout of the battle between Godric and Salazar.

Godric had accused Salazar of doing something evil to Harry, even though he had known that the boy would eventually leave them. Salazar had been stunned, and a little more than hurt, when he'd heard his magical brother's accusations. Gabe still didn't understand what had caused Godric to become excessively paranoid about Salazar. He had been going on and on for months about his brother's evil plot to take over the school. Gabe had gone to Rowena and Helga, asking for assistance, both ladies had just shaken their heads and refused to interfere with the two wizards they called brother.

The two wizards had dueled on the grounds of Gruffinclaw castle in a battle that had not only ended their friendship, but also their lives. Godric had put Libur, the black blade of Mordred, through the stomach of the man he had called brother for over half of his life. Salazar had thrust his own blade, Mercuriel- the dagger Morgana Le Fey had murdered her own father with, deeply into Godric's heart. As the life faded from the eyes of the brothers, betrayal shining brightly, an enormous magical backlash washed over the grounds like a tidal wave.

The bond the founders shared that had made them siblings didn't differentiate between the betrayer and the innocent. Gabe had quickly levitated his two friends to the infirmary. He didn't know what else to do. He hoped Helga could save the lives of Godric and Salazar. He found the matronly woman, who had a bigger heart than most, lying on the cold floor holding a pale hand to her chest. It was then Gabe knew the massive backlash had been caused by the bond breaking. He had found Rowena slumped over a scrying crystal in her tower, her hand clenched tightly around a piece of parchment. Gabe had tears in his eyes as he read the last words of the wisest woman he had ever met.

"_Gabriel,_

_I have Seen what is to happen to all of us. I needed you to know that no matter what, you were one of our own. We all loved you very much. Some of us did not show it openly, but in our own way. I have left this message as a warning._

_You must take the black blade, Libur, and the dagger of Morgana, Mercuriel, and place them somewhere hidden. I have watched Godric for several months now, and I have determined that it was the sword of Mordred that led him to distrust all of us. He only began becoming paranoid when Excalibur chose Harry over him. I am sure you are questioning why the dagger did not have the same effect on Salazar._

_I can only tell you that the dagger has been in Sal's possession for many years. I believe it had a different effect on him than Mordred's sword had on Godric. I suspect the dagger to be what caused Sal to become so antisocial and private. When we were younger, he was as outgoing as Godric. The rest of us just wrote it off to his maturing._

_Once you have hidden the weapons, you must not reveal their location until you and Harry come together at his last jump. How will you know when that is? Simple. He will tell you. Stay safe, and live a long life, my friend. It has been a pleasure having you in our lives._

_With Sisterly Love,_

_Ena_"

In the end, after he had dried his tears and taken Rowena's body to the infirmary with the others, Gabe had prepared them for final rites. He built a funeral pyre on the front lawn of the immense castle, right on the spot where Godric and Salazar had battled. He was the only one to see the spirits of his four friends rise from their bodies as the flames of the pyre turned them to ash. Godric waved happily with a wide grin, Salazar bowed deeply with a wink, Helga held her arms open in invitation of a hug before waving merrily with a bright smile, and Rowena wiped a single tear from beneath her eye and blew a kiss to the vampire who would someday help save their world. Once he'd said his goodbyes, Gabe left the castle.

He had taken it upon himself to find a Headmaster for the school. After all of their hard work he would not see it closed. The founders would want it to remain open for many years to come. He also couldn't bear the name of the school, so he changed it to one of Helga's favorite exclamations when she was outraged. "Hogwarts!" she would exclaim, face flushed and eyes wide. She had never been more beautiful than at those times.

Had he known that allowing the public to know the truth about the fight between Godric and Salazar would bring about such hatred and false histories of his friends, he would have simply told them it had been a potions experiment gone wrong. It wouldn't have mattered what story the wizarding world were given, nothing would really have changed. Fate had already decided.

The last bottle of the experimental potion Salazar had created for an immunity against the Unforgivables, Gabe placed in Salazar's chamber beneath the school. He provided one of the baby basilisks born from Salazar's familiar, who'd died with him, in the chamber as guardian to the potion until he could find Harry and give it to him. It had been Sal's last request before he'd walked out of the castle for the last time to duel his brother.

Godric had a simple request. He asked that his hat be left for any future Headmaster if things went terribly wrong for him. He'd explained that each of the siblings had imbued some of their magic into the hat to give it a personality, so that it could be used to sort the children into their proper houses within the school.

Helga, not knowing of the possible future made no such requests. Which was part of his reasoning for choosing the name Hogwarts.

Rowena, in her Sight, had told him to take her diadem and hide it from her only daughter. Gabriel had no idea why she would make such an odd request, but did it anyway. The last he'd seen of the diadem, it was in a hollowed out tree in Albania.

Gabe had continued to live on the outskirts of the wizarding world, only making himself known when it was time to check on Harry. His meeting Tom Riddle in the wizarding pub had merely been coincidence. Fate giggled at such nonsense.


	12. Chapter 11 Finding Friends

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry apparated to the only place he could think of that may not have changed too much in almost a thousand years. He landed awkwardly, almost losing his balance and leaned against a large tree. He didn't remember the forest having been quite so close to the town of Hogsmeade. It was inevitable he guessed since the town had grown, and the Forbidden Forest was known, at least in the Founder's time, to be somewhat sentient in itself. He really shouldn't have been so surprised to find himself only feet from where the shrieking shack would one day stand.

He allowed his magic to flow out around him, the way Gabriel had taught him to check for enemies, and noticed that the level of magic he'd felt in the town in the Founder's time had dropped drastically. It didn't make any sense. The magic should have increased with the town being so close to Hogwarts, not depleted. With the way the Forest seemed to have crept up on the town, Harry couldn't figure out why he couldn't feel any magic from it either. Something was wrong here.

Harry decided that he should have a look around, and see what he could find. He passed a hand over his body, changing his hair and eye color. It really was something he should have done immediately upon arriving in this time period, but hadn't had a chance to think of doing anything to disguise himself when he'd landed, virtually, in the middle of an air raid.

Eyes now a deeper green, hair a midnight color that seemed to flash with deep red highlights, and his clothing now matching those of the time period, Harry made his way into the village. There weren't nearly as many shops as there were in his own time. He casually strolled through the village seeing that it was mostly still a rural community. Harry smiled softly when he saw the large house still standing on the hillside that looked down upon the path leading to Hogwarts.

The house was a large structure made of the same type of stones as Hogwarts herself. It's roof, which had once been made of straw thatching, now appeared to be made of dark tiles. Harry wondered who would have done the upkeep on the house. He knew no one could enter the gates guarding the property, except for the Founders, Gabe, and himself. Considering that he hadn't performed the updates on the house, that left the Founders and Gabe. It made no sense that the Founders could have done the work, because those tiles on the roof hadn't become fashionable until the late 1300's. How he knew this, Harry had no clue. He supposed it was from the ability transfer from Rowena. She had said that he would easily acquire knowledge, but hadn't explained just how easy it would be. Bringing his thoughts back to the house, Harry decided that it had to have been Gabriel. That thought brought a large grin to his face.

He continued his walk through the village, noticing that the little pub from his own time, The Three Broomsticks, hadn't been built yet. There was currently a very small corral with sheep in it. It did come to his attention that the Hog's Head was here though. Harry peered closer at the sign above the establishment and snorted. Apparently, it wasn't called the Hog's Head yet. The sign hanging over the door portrayed a rudimentary carving of a woman on her knees in front of a man. Harry couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from his chest, as he realized exactly what kind of establishment the place was in this time.

"Excuse me, Sir," a small boy interrupted Harry's sightseeing. He had been watching the stranger for the better part of ten minutes, and he wouldn't be a child if he hadn't been curious.

"Oh!" Harry startled. "Hello."

"Um, Sir," the boy stuttered nervously. He wasn't sure if he should tell the man about the place he had been looking at, or let him find out on his own. With a nod, the small boy made his decision. "You shouldn't go there. Bad things happen to the men who go in there. They don't come back out the same. They always get very ill, and die with sores and boils all over them within a few days."

Harry had, at first, been amused with the small child. That was until he heard the boys rapid explanation. The smile he had been wearing, while indulging the boy with his attention, dropped quickly from his face in surprise. There was definitely something very wrong here. He turned back to the child who looked as if he were afraid of being reprimanded for speaking out.

"Thank you. I would surely have made a grave mistake," Harry replied gently. "How long has this disease been here?"

"As long as I can 'member," the boy answered stoically. This man was nice. He would answer his questions and hope it kept the nice man from getting sick like his Uncle Sean had done.

"How old are you?" Harry asked trying to figure just how long this child's memory could be.

"I am ten, Sir," the boy replied with a show of pride that made Harry smile again.

"Do you know who runs the pub?" Harry questioned, his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"O' course, Sir," the boy answered as if Harry were a simpleton. "It be Master Gellert. He be the best mate of Master Dumbledore up at Hogwarts."

Harry paled. It couldn't be. The rumors of Dumbledore being the lover of Grindelwald, no. It just couldn't be true. Now, Harry understood why the old man had been trying so hard to get him to the castle. The disease that seemed to be coming from men visiting the pub, Harry had seen it once before.

In the Founder's time, Salazar and Helga had heard of a similar occurrence and gone to see how they could help the local villagers. Helga had come back sweaty and pale, and she had fainted in exhaustion once safely within the halls of the castle. Harry would never forget what Sal had told him of what they'd found down in the little village of Hogsmeade.

A dark wizard had enslaved several women, which in itself was nothing to be surprised about back then. It had been the men who had gone into the wizard's home, supposedly to sample his product, and come out with their magical cores stripped from them and a muggle disease that had sent Sal into a rage. He'd told of how the dark wizard used the women to lure the men into the house, and then while they were coupling, he would perform a ritual to steal their magic. Once they had been stripped of their magic, they would then be susceptible to the disease of which the muggle women had been infected. It was a rather ingenious way to take someone's magic without them reporting it.

Once again, Harry turned from staring at the pub, to look down at the small child. "Thank you very much. You may have saved several lives this day," he smiled as he flipped a galleon in the air to land in the small child's hand.

The boy stared in awe at the shiny gold piece. "Thank you, Sir!" He shouted as he rushed off to tell his parents and brothers.

Harry glanced at the pub one more time before making his way toward the house on the hill. He needed to contact Gabriel. There was no way around it, Rowena had been right about Dumbledore. Harry needed to stop this tragedy happening in the village, and he needed the vampire's help.

As he continued on his way to the house, Harry paused as he saw a figure just up ahead. When he realized that it wasn't anyone he knew, he started to take a step only to stop suddenly. His eyes widened in surprise as, there in all his glory and vampiric beauty, stood Gabriel. He couldn't speak around the lump in his throat. He wanted desperately to call out to his friend, but he found there was no need as the man slowly turned towards him.

Harry's heart thumped wildly as he slowly regained his ability to move. He began taking slow steps at first, but by the time he was within ten feet of the vampire, he had broken into a full out sprint. He didn't give his friend much chance to recognize who he was before he had wrapped himself around the man.

"Gabe!" Harry sighed into the man's chest. "I am so damn happy to see you. I didn't know what to do when I first got here." He rambled so quickly that if Gabriel weren't a vampire, there would have been no way in hell he could have made out what the wizard was saying.

Gabriel was stunned. Here was some young wizard throwing himself into his arms. He didn't recognize the boy. He had been startled when the boy had begun running towards him, but hadn't expected him to jump into his arms the way he had. Gabe had no choice, he had to catch the wizard. It wasn't until the young man began his rambling, that the vampire realized exactly who he had in his arms.

"Harry?" Gabe asked softly. He was almost afraid to ask. He'd pretty much given up hope on seeing his friend in this decade.

"Oh, Gabe," Harry sobbed against his chest. "It's so horrible! Dumbledore is as evil as Rowena had thought he might be! What am I suppose to do?! I can't kill him! It would change my own time too much!"

"Calm down, Little One," Gabe soothed. "Come to the house with me. I have kept it updated, hoping you would return soon."

Harry smiled up at his friend. When Gabriel grinned back at him, Harry almost forgot his reasoning of why he hadn't allowed anything to grow between them. He knew he loved this man. He also knew that he could never love him the way the vampire's true mate could love him. Harry reminded himself not to be selfish. He didn't know if Gabe had found his mate or not, but he was guessing he hadn't because of the way he still held Harry so close.

"Okay."

* * *

Harry and Gabriel found themselves comfortably ensconced on a leather loveseat in the library of the house on the hill. Gabe had leaned back against the arm of the small sofa, and pulled Harry down to sit between his legs, so he could pull the young wizard back against his chest. Harry allowed his friend to maneuver him as he wished. He was just glad to have found the vampire as quickly as he had done.

"So, how did things end up?" Harry tilted his head back against Gabriel's muscled shoulder to look into his eyes.

"Not quite how you would expect, I imagine." Gabriel tilted his head down toward Harry as if he were going to kiss him. Deep blue eyes flashed across his vision, and he pulled back.

"I'm guessing that the rumors and histories written about the Founder's split were a bit exaggerated?" Harry decided not to mention the aborted kiss. He knew Gabe would explain when he was ready to do so.

"Those disgusting tales are nothing more than that, tales." Gabriel was still disgusted with the way the wizarding world had taken the facts and twisted them so badly.

"I had always suspected that something was off about the history we were taught about them." Harry bowed his head, and closed his eyes tightly before asking his next question. "What happened to them? I know things had become a little tense between Godric and Sal there at the end."

Gabriel shifted slightly. Even after all of these years, he was still afraid of Harry's response. He stroked a hand down the wizard's arm soothingly as he began to tell the tale he had come to dread.

Harry listened quietly as Gabriel recited the things that had happened from the moment he'd left until he had met Tom Riddle. He felt his stomach clench in guilt when he heard how it had been his disappearance that drove Godric to turn on his brother, Salazar. Harry didn't understand why such an occurrence could have happened.

Gabriel didn't mention the Black Blade, Libur, or the dagger, Mercurial, in his telling of the events to Harry. He would not do so until Harry had reached his own time, just as Rowena requested. By leaving out that information, he knew that Harry would have questions as to what caused the paranoia and fruitless violence. He was unsure as to how to explain it without giving up that information.

As Gabe's story came to an end, Harry sat up. He turned his body slightly away to better see his friend's face. He didn't think the vampire would flat out lie to him, but he needed to look into those endless pools of serenity to be sure as he asked his questions.

"Why did Godric do that?"

"I do not know." Gabe blinked. He knew Harry was watching him closely. He kept his expression impassive, but had been unable to stop the blink.

"What about Rowena? Didn't she See anything?" Harry continued to peer intently into Gabe's eyes. He knew the vampire knew something more. He was just unsure of why he wouldn't tell him.

"I received a letter from Rowena," Gabe stated quietly. "She wasn't very forthcoming with information. The fact that she left a letter at all, told me she did See what was coming."

"What did it say?" Harry was curious about that letter. It wasn't like Rowena to let something like this happen. She would have stood between her brothers and forced them to work out whatever issues they had with each other. If she had only left a letter, then she felt that no matter what she did to intercede events would play out as fate had determined.

"She asked me to tell you, when you next popped up, that they all loved you dearly. She requested I remove her diadem from her daughter's reach. I thought nothing of the requests because all of them had done such things." Gabe refused to allow the grief he had been drowning in, until he met Tom, to overwhelm him again. He had almost a thousand years to grieve this loss of his friends. Now, he needed to be there for Harry.

"I-" Harry broke off in a sob. He missed them all so terribly. He didn't get to tell Helga how much her mothering had helped him to heal emotionally. He hadn't been allowed the chance to thank Rowena for giving him the gift of mental stability the ability transference had granted him. He hadn't been given the opportunity to thank Godric for teaching him confidence and true bravery. And Sal.

"Oh gods!" Harry wailed. "Sal!" His heart seemed to wither and dry out. He clenched his teeth to stop the scream he could feel rising in his throat. He hadn't permitted himself to admit just how deep his feelings for the dark wizard had gone while he'd been with him. Now, a deep regret surged through his veins.

"I never told him I loved him," Harry whispered between sobs.

"Oh, Little One," Gabe sighed as he took the smaller man into his arms. He hadn't realized that Harry had kept such feelings for Salazar. He should have known. After that first kiss in the forest, Harry hadn't so much as hugged Gabriel in Salazar's presence. All of the time hidden away now made much more sense to Gabe.

"How could I not have told him?" Harry sobbed softly into the strong chest of his friend. He had thought he'd have more time. He remembered Sal's whispers of love when the potions accident happened. Harry had been afraid to get attached because he knew he would have to leave. Now, he couldn't stop the pain of regret and grief from consuming him.

"Little One, he knew." Gabriel tightened his hold on Harry. He rested his chin on top of the messy locks and breathed in the scent of loss. He was unsure as to how to handle his little wizard like this.

"I never told him." Harry whispered again. He knew it would have changed nothing. He would have still been forced to leave. It didn't make any difference to Fate that he'd fallen in love.

"Harry, Salazar left this world with his heart full of love for you. He would not want you to feel this way." Gabe tried to console his friend, but he understood the deep pain Harry was feeling. Nothing would ease that pain until Harry realized that what happened between Godric and Salazar hadn't been his fault. Unfortunately, Gabriel couldn't explain to him that it had been the influence of the Black Blade that caused Godric to act the way he had done.

"I know." Harry pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. He had had his moment of weakness. It was time to be strong. He would not dishonor the memory of his friends, and the love Sal had given him, by being a weak, pitiful wreck. Salazar would have laughed at him if he'd seen how much he was acting like a love sick teenage girl.

"Well, do you have any idea as to why you were brought to this time period?" Gabe blatantly changed the subject.

"Not really," Harry began, shaking his head, "I think it may have something to do with Dumbledore and Grindelwald."

"Ah, the dark wizard intent on world domination?" Gabe raised a brow in question.

"Yes, but for some reason, I think it may be more than that." Harry then told Gabriel of what he'd discovered in Hogsmeade.

"How would anyone have found those spells?" Gabe was outraged. He had personally destroyed the books that had contained those awful spells. There had only been one remaining, and it was hidden in Helga's rooms. She had insisted on keeping some record of it, in case it was rediscovered later in time. They would need a way to counter the curse and sickness.

"I don't know, but we need to find out."

"How do you suggest we do that? I can not go into the establishment. I am sure they would recognize me for what I am."

"How would they know you?" Harry raised a brow. He had assumed that Gabe would remain unknown to the general public.

"I doubt that they would know me personally, but they would know I am not human."

"Oh," Harry stated somewhat stupidly. He should have known that already. Gabe's beauty and grace would have caused his vampiric nature to stand out. "I guess I'll have to do it."

"No." Gabe's voice resembled Sal's so much in that moment Harry couldn't stop the smirk from rising on his lips. "You will not go in there."

"Who else do you expect to do it?" Harry was becoming quickly annoyed. He wasn't used to anyone telling him what he could, or could not, do anymore.

"There has to be another way to find out exactly what is happening there." Gabe said placatingly. He knew he'd overstepped the line by telling Harry he couldn't do something. After all, Gabe had been the one to train him to the opposite.

"Hmph," Harry huffed as he fell back against the sofa. He just knew this was going to be a long drawn out conversation, and he really didn't want to have it. He just wanted to know how to stop what Grindelwald was doing.

"Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed. How could he have forgotten that it had been Dumbledore who'd defeated Grindelwald?

"Dumbledore?" Gabe looked at Harry like he had grown a second head. "What does he have to do with this?"

"In my time, it was Dumbledore who defeated Grindelwald."

"Really?" Gabe was astounded. It was common knowledge, at least among the underground, that Dumbledore was Grindelwald's lover and had been for quite some time.

"Yes! I'll just go up to the castle and convince him it's time to take out the evil jerk." Harry tried to remember exactly what year it had been when Dumbledore had taken out the evil wizard, but no date came to mind. All he knew was that it happened sometime during the forties when Tom Riddle was still at Hogwarts.

"Are you sure it was Albus Dumbledore?" Gabe was uncertain if he should tell Harry about the relationship between the two older wizards. It was obvious he didn't know. Or, if he did, he hadn't realized what it could mean.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "I remember him telling me about the aftermath of the war. He never mentioned how he had taken down Grindelwald, but I assumed that was because he didn't want to relive his friend's betrayal."

"His friend?" Gabe was becoming very perplexed. Obviously, more than just the tales of the Founders had been twisted throughout history. He suspected that much of that twisting had been done by Dumbledore himself.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald aren't friends. They're lovers." Gabe decided the direct route would work best with Harry right now.

"Lovers?" Harry gasped in surprise. How could Dumbledore fight, and kill, his lover? That must have been one hell of a spat. Harry remembered something having been said about it, but couldn't place from where he'd heard it.

"Yes, Little One." Gabe eyed Harry carefully. The young wizard didn't seem to be overly stunned. He was surprised, but it wasn't quite what Gabe had expected.

"I guess it makes more sense." Harry pondered aloud. "It would explain why he was so reluctant to go into detail about their duel."

"I suppose," Gabe nodded, "but I don't believe it was Albus Dumbledore who would have done such a thing."

"Why not?" Harry tilted his head trying to figure out what Gabe was getting at.

"Albus Dumbledore is not as powerful as he pretends to be."

"What?" Harry cocked his head to the other side in confusion. He had always believed Dumbledore to be one of the most powerful wizards alive.

"He is only an average wizard. He is extremely talented with transfiguration, which is why he obtained the position at Hogwarts. But, overall, he isn't very powerful."

"How do you know that? In my time, he was one of only two wizards that had power to rival Merlin!"

"Not possible, unless he found a way to gather more power." Gabe shook his head.

"No," Harry muttered, "it can't be him doing it. Rowena said he would do questionable things, but she never said he was that evil."

"Are you thinking that it isn't Grindelwald who is causing the disease in Hogsmeade?" Gabe had already come to that conclusion, but felt he had to let Harry get there on his own. He realized that Harry had a lot of emotions concerning Dumbledore with which he hadn't yet contended.

"I believe he might be," Harry sighed sadly. He didn't want to believe that Dumbledore was that evil, but what else could explain his significant increase in power between now and the future? This changed things. It would make it imperative that Harry not allow the old man too close to himself.

"What do you think we should do?" Gabe asked quietly.

Harry settled further into the comfort of the couch. He waved his hand, and a tray of tea and sandwiches appeared on the glass table in front of him. He needed to think about this before doing something stupid like he'd almost done. He slowly chewed on the small bite of sandwich. He knew Gabe was waiting for an answer, but honestly, he didn't have one.

"I don't know."

"Perhaps you should finish eating, and then go get some sleep," Gabe suggested with a smile.

"I need a shower," Harry grumbled.

"Of course. I did make sure to update everything in the house. You should find a shower and bath just off of your room."

Harry looked up, swallowed the last bite of the sandwich, and grinned widely. "You put in a shower for me?"

"I remembered you mentioning it a few times," Gabe smirked. Oh he would never forget how much Harry used to whine about not having a proper shower.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry waved a hand airily, and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I will leave you to your shower and bed." Gabe stood slowly and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked in surprise. "Aren't you going to stay here?"

"Mhm," Gabe cleared his throat as his eyes raked over Harry's body. "I don't believe my mate would appreciate finding me in another man's bed." He smirked at Harry's widened eyes and strode swiftly for the door. "Goodnight, Little One."

"Wait!" Harry jumped to his feet to follow the retreating vampire. "What mate?!"

He stood in the middle of the entry hall, his mouth gaping open and eyes wide. He couldn't believe Gabe would drop that kind of information and leave! He was going to string the vampire up by his toes and enchant feathers to mercilessly tickle his feet! Gabe was extremely ticklish. He smirked at the pretty picture that floated in front of his eyes and made his way to the shower.

* * *

Several months passed with Harry and Gabriel making frequent trips into Hogsmeade. They never directly approached the pub where the men were being lured by beautiful women. Harry did use the knowledge he had of the previous time this had happened and managed to disable most of the compelling charms that the place seemed to be soaked in. It didn't stop men from going to the pub, but it did cause it to slow down.

Harry often wondered who Gabe's mate could be, but the vampire had teasingly declined in sharing that information. He simply said that Harry would find out soon. With that, Dumbledore, and other things going on around him, Harry was able to process his grief for the Founders in a healthy manner. He didn't try to bury it, instead he embraced it.

Harry would go just to the edge of the wards of Hogwarts on the forest side of the Black Lake, and spend a few hours a day. He spoke to his friends there. He knew they couldn't answer him, but it helped him to heal to share the things he and Gabe had discovered. It was one such day when Harry once again met the Tom Riddle of this time period.

He'd been sitting quietly, staring out over the lake. Harry had just finished his recitation of how he'd finished removing the compelling charms around the pub when he heard a small splash. Figuring it was the squid, who was no longer only a baby, he dismissed the sound. Once again, a soft splash could be heard. Harry gracefully unfolded his body into a standing position. He might as well go say hello to the cephalopod.

As he approached the water, it came to Harry's attention that the splashing hadn't come from the squid. He could see a sleek, black head slicing through the dark water while thin, muscular arms cut through the waves. The figure swam from the far side of the lake towards where Harry stood. He didn't think whoever it was had noticed him yet. He continued to watch the lithe body move like a water snake in his direction.

The closer the body came, the more Harry could see of it. The legs were long and powerful, kicking softly to propel the person through the water. The back was straight and smooth, pale skin reflecting the sunlight slightly as the water moved over and across it. The arms weren't as thin as he'd first thought, lightly muscled and strong as they pulled the body toward the shore. When the head came up out of the water for a moment, Harry gasped. Those were the prettiest green eyes he'd ever seen. The person continued to swim in his direction.

Harry stood silently, just watching the powerful body slide through the water. He could feel his trousers tightening with each stroke the man took. He could definitely tell it was a man, now. He was startled out of his fantasy of what he'd like to do with the beauty in front of him by a splash that was much closer than it had been. He flinched at the drops of water that dripped into his eyes. The swimmer had splashed him hard enough to drench his hair from a standing position. It was the clear, ringing laugh that finally drew him from his thoughts.

"I thought I would never get your attention!" Tom rolled his eyes at Harry. He recognized the other wizard, even through the slight glamours.

"Er," Harry mumbled. He wiped the water out of his eyes and glared at the man before him. Then, he gasped. It was Riddle! He'd known that Tom was handsome, but he'd never really noticed just how beautiful he was in truth.

Tom laughed again at Harry's response. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"But, you were expecting to see me?" Harry smirked. His voice had dropped to a flirtatious huskiness.

"Of course." Tom winked. "I would not have let myself rest until I found you again. You displayed magic that I've never even read about."

"Oh?" Harry thought back to the shield he'd used over Diagon Alley. Was it still there? "Should I be worried about that?" Harry wasn't quite certain where this playfulness was coming from, but he was unusually comfortable with it.

Tom let loose another ringing laugh and pulled himself from the water. He stretched out on a nearby boulder where the sun shone down like a spotlight. He noted how Harry's eyes scanned his body, and seemed intent on a drop of water as it slid from his abdomen down to his hip. He knew Gabriel would have done the same.

"Perhaps," Tom smiled softly. He finally had his chance to speak to this amazing wizard. He didn't want to waste it with senseless flirting. Gabriel wouldn't appreciate it.

Harry spent the next few hours, until the sun began to set, speaking with Tom about random subjects. He found himself amazed at the magical knowledge the other wizard seemed to have crammed into his head. They spoke of the shield, or ward, Harry had used in the Alley. Tom had seemed overly astonished about the idea of self stabilizing wards.

"You've never seen one?" Harry asked in surprise, uncrossing his legs to hang down by the water. They had both moved to sit on the boulder once Tom had dried off.

"No, I told you," Tom waved his hand in front of him, "it simply isn't possible! Every ward must have an anchor, someone powerful enough to keep them strong."

"What about Hogwarts?" Harry raised a brow in question. He knew Hogwarts wards were self powering. At least, he'd always believed them to be. What if they weren't?

"Not even Hogwarts." Tom shook his head at the lack of knowledge Harry seemed to have about his own magic. It was commonly known that wards were not self sustaining.

"Hmm," Harry murmured. That would explain the need for the Headmaster of the school to remain on the grounds year round as Dumbledore had always done. It would also explain Voldemort's reasons for waiting to attempt his yearly Harry-Potter-Must-Die plan.

"There you are!" Tom and Harry both jumped to their feet. Tom had drawn his wand and fell into a dueling stance. Harry had pulled Excalibur from his back and fell into a crouch with the sword held diagonally across his body in defense. They both looked ready for a fight.

"Very well done, Harry!" Gabe praised with a wide grin. "And Tom, simply beautiful!"

Harry and Tom turned to each other in surprise. "You know him?" Both asked at once. Harry chuckled.

"Yes, I know the annoying prat," he said affectionately.

Tom looked from Harry to Gabriel. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Gabriel had never mentioned knowing someone like Harry. Then, it hit Tom like a ton of bricks. The damned vampire had never answered his letters! He scowled and turned his fiercest glare on his mate. He knew it wouldn't have quite the effect he hoped for, but it was worth a try.

Gabe's eyes widened when Tom turned his death glare on him. Then he blushed. He knew why his mate would be angry with him. He just had forgotten to answer the letter, honest! He was on his way to see him to explain about Harry and why he'd taken so long. Now, to convince the irate Tom Riddle.

"Hello, Love," Gabe fluttered his lashes.

"Where have you been?" Tom asked in an icy voice causing Harry to flinch slightly. '_What was that about_?'

"I've been with Harry," Gabe answered automatically. He couldn't lie to his mate.

Tom's eyes narrowed further. Gabe blinked. Oh no. He wished he had phrased that differently.

"With Harry?"

"Yes, Love." Gabe raised his chin and set his jaw. He would not let Tom over-ride him in front of his best friend. He shouldn't have to explain himself. He nodded.

"And you couldn't find the time to answer my letter? Or, to come see me?" Tom's voice had dropped to almost a whisper. Gabe leaned away from him a bit. He knew what was coming. Harry found himself seeing the future Lord Voldemort in the hissing quality of Tom's voice, but it was much less menacing than he remembered. Even so, he had to hide the shudder than ran down his back.

"I'm sorry?"

"Is that an apology, or a question?" Tom demanded.

"An apology?" Gabe raised his brows hopefully, a sheepish grin on his lips.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. His shoulders were sore from the shaking they'd endured while he tried to suppress his laughter, and his jaw hurt from clenching his teeth to remain quiet. He burst out in laughter.

Tom turned from Gabe to stare at Harry in amazement. He had a gorgeous laugh.

"Don't you laugh at me, you prat!" Gabe exclaimed.

Harry looked up at his friend, taking deep breaths to calm himself, but to no avail. As soon as his eyes met the vampire's, he lost it again. He never thought he'd see the day that Gabriel, a very powerful immortal, would be scolded by a teenage boy. It was simply too much for Harry not to laugh.

"It's not funny, Harryyyyy," Gabe whined causing Harry only to laugh harder.

"Actually, Love, it is quite amusing," Tom smirked at his mate.

"Oh, Merlin! I never thought I'd see you scolded like a child!" Harry giggled.

"Fine," Gabe pouted and turned to walk away. "I'll just go back to the house."

Tom watched his mate with quite a bit of amusement. He looked to Harry and raised a brow. Harry smirked and said with a shrug, "For being so old, he acts like a two year old at times."

Tom laughed that clear, ringing laugh of which Harry found himself growing fond.

"I heard that!"


	13. Chapter 12 Almost There

**Chapter Twelve**

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin, or so he liked to believe, sat at his desk in his classroom thinking about the letter he had received that morning. He should have been paying attention to his students as they attempted to transfigure a paperweight into a pig. Had he been watching, he may have noticed when Minerva, a seventh year Gryffindor and Head girl, made a slight mistake.

Minerva had been staring at the handsome Tom Riddle and also missed her mistake. She had successfully turned her paperweight into a pig, but she had also made it permanent with a few odd modifications. That wouldn't have been such a bad thing if the pig hadn't become a flesh eating, purple monster with wings. Needless to say, chaos ensued when said pig took a chomp out of the seventh year Gryffindor prefect, Arthur Weasley. The class erupted with screams when poor Arthur cried out in pain. His trousers were ripped open, and blood gushed from the huge wound. Everyone stampeded toward the only exit.

Albus looked up, startled from his thoughts, to handle the situation when the flying, purple monstrosity flew straight at his face. He cried out, forgetting he had a wand, and the evil little pig proceeded to take a chunk out of his prominent nose. All of the students had evacuated, so the irate professor decided to blame Riddle. '_The damn Slytherin_!' Healing his profusely bleeding appendage, after he remembered he was a wizard and stopped his wailing, Albus tried to capture the pig. The ten inch long and five inch wide evil swine managed to dodge his many curses and flew out of the open window.

While Dumbledore was using all of his, considerable in his own mind, power to catch the pig, the students were making their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Minerva tried to act as normal as possible, hiding her blush by ducking her head allowing her waist length dark hair to hide her face. She hoped none of her classmates had worked out who had made such an enormous error in their transfiguration. She would never be able to live it down if anyone had seen. She wasn't Head girl for nothing. Minerva McGonagall was at the top of her class, second only to Tom Riddle. Everyone also knew of her intentions to pursue a Transfiguration Mastery after Hogwarts.

Tom watched the future professor try to hide her acute case of embarrassment. He had always admired Minerva for her transfiguration skills. The girl was quite formidable with a wand. Usually, he wouldn't have pointed out her mistake, but she had been becoming quite the popular girl. Tom had always needed, and always would need, to be the center of attention. Gabriel told him that it probably was a byproduct of being an orphan in a home full of others just like himself. He knew he couldn't let this incident pass unnoticed. It just wasn't in his nature to do so.

"Minnie!" Tom called out above the chattering of the students, who were all making guesses over whoever had managed such a spectacular failure.

Minerva turned, her blush promptly darkening to a brilliant Gryffindor red, when she saw Tom Riddle walking her way with an evil little smile. '_Oh no_!' she thought frantically, '_He knows_!' Could it get any worse? Of course, it could.

"That was a magnificent display of transfiguration," Tom said loudly.

Several students stopped to listen. What was the Head boy talking about? Did he know who had created that evil little pig?

"How did you manage to get the purple to glow? And the fairy wings!" Tom exclaimed, "Simply astounding! Not to mention the flesh eating!"

Minerva didn't bother to reply vocally. She strode up to Tom, drew her arm back, and slapped him with a resounding smack. Those who'd stuck around were gaping at her actions. No one had ever seen the mild mannered Head girl _ever_ lose her temper.

"Now, she's done it," someone muttered as Tom's little grin bloomed across his face. His eyes sparkled with malicious amusement.

The Slytherin heir reached out, twisted one hand in Minerva's long hair pulling her flush against his hard body, and kissed her right on the mouth. He knew Gabriel would be highly pissed off, but he couldn't stop the piece of darkness in him from rearing its ugly head.

The poor girl, who'd never been kissed before, gasped. Her lips parted just enough for Tom to take advantage, and he deepened the kiss. His tongue mapped every contour of Minerva's mouth, making her weak in the knees. Just as she began to tentatively respond, Tom abruptly released her. She stumbled back into one of the watching students who pushed her back toward Tom.

He raised a brow as he caught her in his arms again and said, "I guess the rumors are true. Behind that innocent little girl facade, resides a slag ready for anything. Even in public corridors." There were no such rumors, Tom knew. Well, there hadn't been. Until now.

Minerva couldn't speak. Her throat was choked with tears. She stood there in horror. Why would anyone think that of her? She couldn't understand what she had ever done to Tom Riddle to make him treat her this way. She stared imploringly into those sadistic green eyes, trying to understand. Her face crumpled, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, as she turned and ran all the back to her room in the tower. She never saw the look of regret that flashed across Tom's face as his eyes followed her retreat.

No one would see Minerva for the next three days. She had refused to come out of her room. No amount of pleading from the other Gryffindors would have any effect. She wouldn't even answer when Tom himself appeared at her door to apologize. He had made it a point to tell everyone that the rumors were false, and Minerva really was a good person. He felt horrible when she hadn't even bothered to acknowledge his apology.

What no one knew was that Minerva wasn't in her room. When she had first reached the Head girl's room, she had packed a small bag of necessities and left soon after. The Room of Requirement had become her refuge for the past three days. She had cried herself to sleep that first night. The next day, she had unleashed a fury upon the room that even Tom would have ran from. The third day, she made a decision.

That night, Minerva went down to the Great Hall for dinner. When she entered through the double doors, silence fell over the chattering students. Even the teachers stared at her in astonishment. It had become blatantly obvious that even if the rumors Tom Riddle mentioned had been true, they no longer would be. The Head girl had gone from the pretty, fashionable girl they all knew to a dowdy spinster. She no longer wore clothes that flattered her fit body. Instead she was covered from neck to ankle in shapeless, rough robes. Her hair didn't flow about her like a waterfall of silk anymore. It was tied into an austere knot high on top of her head. Where a smile could have been seen a few days ago, a pinched scowl had taken its place upon her once full lips. Never would Minerva McGonagall allow herself to be ridiculed again.

Tom Riddle wasn't as pleased as some would like to think. He hadn't expected Minnie, who snapped at those who used that nickname now, to have taken his thoughtless teasing so hard. He'd thought to get slapped again, or verbally abused, once she had come out of her self confinement. His heart constricted with a regret so strong that he had a difficult time breathing. His eyes dulled every time he saw how he'd had a hand in turning such a beautiful person into the bitter thing that Minnie had become. Tom felt guilty. It was beginning to eat at him in such a way that he had to escape the castle.

* * *

Albus finally got the window closed behind the pig from Hell. He sighed in relief. Having no more classes that day, he sat at his desk and pulled the crumpled letter from his robe pocket. He knew it word for word, but smiled as he read it again.

_My Lovely Albus,_

_I miss you terribly. It is cold and miserable here in Germany. The muggles look ridiculous wrapped up tight like snarglepuffs caught in an acromantula's web. Useless creatures, the lot of them. _

_Adolf grows more and more ambitious. If he had been a wizard, he would surely have been in Slytherin. For a squib, he has the most impressive views of our world. As intelligent as his conversation can be at times, I grow weary of hearing his plans for the perfect race. He still firmly believes, despite my presentation of several facts, that the Jewish muggles are trying to take over the world one knut at a time. I've argued that no muggle could ever exist in the perfect race, but he believes that those "pure of worldly taint" will be useful. Nonsense, I say. I believe the man to be on the verge of madness at times. _

_Have you come any closer to finding our treasures? Your last letter said you had found a way to increase our power. I impatiently await your next missive describing the details of your achievement. _

_I fervently wish I could be there with you. I miss having you in my arms, and my bed. Waking every morning, alone, has become a chore. _

_Alas, My Love, I must end this missive here. One of Adolf's minions, he calls them Generals, has just arrived with an urgent message. Remember, My Sweet Albie, it's all for the greater good. As long as I can hold that in my heart, I know that I will someday, once again, hold you in my arms._

_Yours For Eternity and the Next Great Adventure,_

_G.G._

Albus pulled quill and parchment from his desk draw. He would ask his lover's opinion on the young wizard he'd met in Diagon Alley. So far, all of his inquiries had come up empty about the boy. He still refused to give up on finding him, though. That much power should not be wasted on someone so young. It would be abused. That shield the boy had thrown over wizarding London remained. It hadn't even faded in the slightest.

He had timed his appearance just right that day he'd met Harry. He had to avoid being questioned about his failure to assist in shielding against the muggle air raid. Albus would do nothing to prevent his dear Gellert's success. He didn't agree with the way his lover had joined forces with that squib, Hitler, but he knew there had been no convincing him otherwise. Once Gellert set his mind to something, he followed through until the last detail had been achieved. It was part of what had drawn Albus to him in the first place.

Gellert Grindelwald was a very handsome wizard. He had been even more so in their youth. It had been that beauty that had first garnered Albus' attention. After he had gotten to know the teen better, it had been his intelligence and dreams of a perfect wizarding world that had kept it. Gellert was the most charismatic man Albus had ever known. Only one other wizard would ever come close to such charisma, and that was the deplorable Riddle.

A soft smile appeared on Albus' lips as he fell into his favorite memory of his lover. It had been his first kiss. The outcome of that day hadn't been ideal, due to his idiotic father, but the circumstances had been very pleasing.

***FLASHBACK***

It was a beautiful day in late July, and Albus and Gellert were to go into Diagon Alley to shop for school. It was their last year at Hogwarts together, and Albus planned on making it very memorable. He had every intention of becoming the Transfiguration Professor when he graduated. Gellert had been made Head boy, much to Albus' pleasure. They had quite a bit of supplies to purchase for the upcoming year.

Things had been going perfectly, until Albus' father had called him into his study. This wasn't a very common occurrence. Usually, it was his brother, Aberforth, that his father called upon. But, as fate would have it, Aberforth was in Hogsmeade with his girlfriend. So, it was Albus who ended up being forced to cancel his own plans to stay at home with his daft sister, Ariana, while his father went to the ministry to clear up some problem, or other, involving Aberforth.

Albus had never liked Ariana. Ever since her birth, their father had coddled and fawned over the girl so much that she thought herself to be above reproach. She was arrogant, deceitful, and too sly for Albus to ever be able to care for her. And, it was her fault that his beloved mother was dead. The moronic girl had killed his precious mum when she'd been brought into this world. Albus would never forgive her for that.

Ariana was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her slight figure gave her an elven quality. She was thirteen years old, but her mind was only that of a four year old. Ariana had been born mentally underdeveloped. Her birth and infancy was riddled with sickness and death. She had no understanding of why her mother had left her and her family. All she knew was that mummy had gone to a better place. She could never figure out why her brother, Albus, seemed to hate her. She tried to be a good girl.

Currently, Ariana was in the back garden playing with her wand. It wasn't a real wand, just a simple toy that her father had given her that would perform certain spells with which it had been created. It could still only be used by a witch or wizard, because the wand drew the power from their core. Ariana was a borderline squib, but she had enough of a magical core to make the toy work.

She was changing the color of a pile of leaves from green, to blue, to red, and back to green again. Albus watched through the glass of the patio door, sneering at the stupidity of the girl. He turned away after checking on her, not really caring if anything bad happened to her or not. He only checked at all so that he could tell his father he'd done so. He'd never been able to lie to the man. He had recently come to the conclusion that his father was a legillimens.

Albus headed to the sitting room to floo Gellert with the news that he wouldn't be able to join him on the shopping trip. He had just kneeled in front of the fireplace when the flames turned green of their own accord. He quickly stood and moved away just as the wizard he'd been about to call stepped through the flames.

"I was just on the verge of contacting you." Albus tried to wipe the look of admiration off his face before Gellert noticed.

"Is that so?" Gellert cocked his head to the side. He didn't think himself to be late. Then he noticed that Albus wasn't dressed to go into town. "May I ask why you aren't ready to go?"

"My irritating father," Albus spat venomously, "has insisted that I remain here with the moron while he went to assist Aberforth with something at the ministry. My stupid brother must have gotten in trouble for brawling again."

Gellert smirked at the way Albus spoke of his family. He knew the other teen hated them all for his mother's death. He also knew that hatred was unfounded. Albus expected everyone to worship him as his mother had done. When things didn't turn out exactly how he'd wanted them, the teen had turned on his family. Gellert also knew that Ariana wasn't a moron. He understood why she was that way, but no amount of explaining would convince Albus.

"In that case, would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me?" Gellert offered with a soft smile. He enjoyed spending time with Albus. For all that the other teen craved attention, he was still extremely intelligent and handsome. They had spent hours dreaming of ways to better the wizarding world. Only recently had they began to enact a true plan.

"You do not have to cancel your own shopping because of me," Albus protested softly. He forced away the smile of pleasure that tried to take over his lips.

"I don't want to go alone. I would much rather stay with you. We can go over our plans." Gellert noticed how hard his friend fought to keep a smile hidden. He gave a lopsided grin that he knew would make Albus give in to his requests.

"If you insist." Albus then led the way to the patio doors.

The two wizards had just stepped out into the gardens when a shrill scream rent the air. Albus jerked his head towards the direction from which it had come. Gellert hurriedly joined him as the teen made his way around the rose hedge. Albus suddenly stopped causing Gellert to almost bump into him. A malicious little grin of hate lit up Albus' face at the sight that greeted them. Gellert shivered at the sheer evilness in that look. He would have gone to stop the happenings in front of them, but Albus reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"No, don't." Albus' eyes began to twinkle with pure unadulterated hatred and glee. Gellert found himself on the verge of fearing that look.

Ariana was being held with her arms behind her back by two muggle teenagers. A third teen had the toy wand and was waving it wildly over the pile of leaves. He was mumbling under his breath as he tried, to no avail, to get the leaves to change colors.

"How did you do it?" The teen with the wand approached the scared girl menacingly. His lips were pulled back in a snarl showing several missing teeth. His dark eyes glittered with the promise of pain if the girl didn't answer him.

"It's magic," Ariana whimpered in pain as the other two teens pulled harshly on her arms. She didn't know that the teens were muggles and wouldn't believe her.

The one with the wand had reached her and began laughing in her face. "Magic? Are you stupid? There's no such thing as magic you dumb girl!"

"Tell him how it works," one of the two holding her growled into her ear as he grabbed her hair with his free hand.

"I told you! It's magic! Just say the words!" Ariana had tears streaming from her frightened blue eyes. She cried out again as the one who had grabbed her hair tugged it roughly.

"If you won't show us how to make it work, I'm going to hurt you." The other one holding her arms said quietly. He licked a path from her collarbone to her ear to show exactly what he was going to do to hurt her.

"No, please, no!" Ariana whimpered. She didn't understand why the wand wouldn't work for the boys. She had no idea why the boy had licked her like a dog either. All she knew was that she was terrified, and wanted her brother Abe. Abe would help her. He wouldn't let these boys hurt her.

"Bring her over here," the boy with the wand motioned to where a stone bench sat innocently in front of a small pond, "and hold her down over it."

The other two teens did as they were told and pushed the crying girl over the bench. The one who had licked her had a huge grin as he slammed Ariana into the stone so hard that her breath left her lungs in a whoosh! Wand boy began untying his trousers and climbed up on the bench in front of the terrified girl.

"You had your chance, Whore!"

One of the boys behind her released his hold on her. "Come on guys, we can't do this. We'll get in trouble! What if she tells?!" He backed away from the girl slowly shaking his head in horror. He couldn't believe his friends would do such a thing. He had a sister, and if someone tried to do to her what they were doing to this girl, he'd beat them to a pulp. "I'm not gonna be a part of this!" With that, he ran from the garden.

It was as they turned to watch him go, the other two boys noticed Albus and Gellert. The boy behind Ariana gasped. "Bask, there's two guys over there!"

"Oh, don't mind us!" Albus called out cheerfully. "We're just enjoying the show! Please, carry on!"

The two boys looked at each other, shrugged, and turned back to the girl. The one behind her untied his own trousers and smirked. "Now, you're gonna learn not to lie to those better than you!"

Gellert cringed when Albus gave the muggles permission to violate his own sister. He wanted to stop the whole thing from the moment they had heard the first scream. He couldn't stop the shudder of revulsion when the poor little girl screamed as she was brutally violated.

Albus felt Gellert's shudder and grinned wider. He knew his friend was aroused by the boys using his sister like a common whore. He, himself was aroused by the choking screams of anguish falling from the little tart's mouth. He shifted slightly and turned to Gellert. Not thinking twice about his actions, Albus wrapped a hand around Gellert's neck and the other twined in his hair. Gellert was still in horrified shock when he felt Albus tug his head down. The next thing he knew, his mouth was being ravished.

Albus pulled back and licked his lips. "Care to take this inside?"

"Um, sure," Gellert replied quietly. What he really wanted to do was go home. He was unsure of how he felt about Albus now.

"What is it?" Albus sighed exasperatedly when Gellert turned his head away from the kiss he attempted to place on those pretty lips. They were sitting on the sofa in the sitting room. Albus had pressed as closed to the other teen as was possible.

"How can you condone that?" Gellert asked softly. He simply couldn't understand how someone as sweet and beautiful as Albus could allow such a travesty.

"She deserved it." Albus stated blandly. "She's nothing, but an attention seeking whore."

"She's a child!" Gellert exclaimed. He pushed Albus away and went to stand when there was suddenly a wand pointed at his face. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing you won't thank me for later." Albus smirked and waved his wand in a small swirl, "Obliviate!"

Gellert's face became blank and his eyes dulled. His tense muscles relaxed, and he fell back against the sofa again.

"You will remember none of this. You will only remember the kiss. You will remember enjoying it. You will always want to be with me. You love me." Albus commanded before waving his wand again to stupify then enervate his boyfriend.

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

Harry and Gabe sat at the kitchen table discussing whether or not they should tell Tom their story.

"I think if he knows the truth, he won't turn dark." Gabriel was emphatic with his opinion of his mate. How could he not be? He loved him.

"We can't be sure of that!" Harry said fervently. He understood Gabe's need to be honest with his mate, but there was more going on than their love affair.

"You might not be sure of it, but I am." Gabe refused to give in to Harry. He knew of Harry's fears, and he could even believe they may be valid, but he would not turn his back on his mate. Especially after it had taken him so long to realize why his feelings had grown so strongly for Tom.

"Why won't-" Harry was interrupted by a low rumbling sound. He glanced at Gabe and jumped to his feet. "Someone has breached the wards."

"Harry, wait!" Gabe tried to grab the wizard, but just missed as Harry sprinted for the front door.

A knock sounded on the re-enforced wood door, echoing slightly through the entrance hall. Harry had unsheathed Excalibur and was jerking open the door before Gabe had reached him. To say Gabriel was dumbstruck was an understatement. He was a vampire! How had a simple wizard outrun him?!

A very surprised Tom Riddle stared down the blade of the sword firmly planted over his heart. He didn't dare make a move. He'd seen how Harry handled his sword once before, and didn't care to test whether or not he was as good as he appeared to be.

"Um, h-hello?" Tom stuttered. He'd never been so afraid of anything in his life. The most powerful wizard since Merlin was standing in a defensive stance with a very sharp blade pointed at him. No one could fault him for being a bit terrified.

Harry blinked once. Twice. Shook his head and grinned. He put Excalibur back in his scabbard and bowed low before Tom. "Do come in!"

Tom remained still for a moment longer until he heard the giggle from Harry. It was then he saw his vampire, standing just behind Harry, wearing a little smirk.

"Prat," Tom nudged his shoulder into Harry as he passed by him to enter the house.

"Sorry," Harry said between giggles, "But the look on your face!"

"Whatever." Tom said with a glare at the young wizard. "You only nearly frightened me into an early grave!"

Harry couldn't stop the laughter from gushing forth. '_If only it would have been that easy before_!' he thought in amusement.

He led Tom into the kitchen where he and Gabe had been before Harry had overreacted to the wards going off. They sat around drinking tea and discussing what had happened with Minerva McGonagall. Harry was surprised by the regret and shame Tom seemed to have over the incident, but at least now he knew why his Head of House was so high strung in his future.

"Perhaps he's trustworthy and worth saving after all," Harry murmured quietly to himself.

"Who is worth saving?" Tom asked curiously.

Harry jerked his head up, his eyes wide. How could he explain that he had been talking about Tom without the other teen taking offense. He looked over to Gabe and rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to see the smug smirk that was bound to come out once he answered the question, but he felt deep down that lying to Tom would only end badly.

"Gabe, will you do the honors?" Harry glared at the vampire as that stupid smirk made an appearance.

"Of course!" Gabe happily agreed. He knew he would eventually get Harry to agree with him about Tom.

The next several hours were spent with Gabe, and occasionally Harry, telling their story. They told Tom every little detail from the moment Harry had opened the letter until now. Tom wanted to ask so many questions about the Founders, and if Harry knew who had sent that letter, but he refrained until the end. As Gabriel finished the tale of how Harry and he had all but stopped Dumbledore's power drains, Tom opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Before you ask your questions, I have one of my own for you." Harry said sincerely. He needed to know why Tom would make horcruxes.

Tom nodded in agreement. His eyes narrowed when Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Whatever it was the other wizard needed to ask had to be important.

"Why did you make a horcrux?"

"You know about them?!" Tom felt excitement bloom within his heart so quickly it made him dizzy.

"You don't?" Harry was stumped. He had been led to believe that Voldemort had made his first horcrux, the diary, at the age of sixteen.

"I've heard about them, but have been unable to find any information on them. I was ecstatic to learn of another branch of magic!" Tom exclaimed happily. '_He really is worse than Hermione_!' Harry thought with growing affection for the future, maybe not so, dark lord.

"A horcrux isn't another branch of magic," Harry explained, "It is the splitting of your soul by murdering an innocent. A horcrux is a vessel that holds a piece of the soul that has been broken off."

"That is vile!" Tom shouted in disgust. "Why would any sane being do such a thing?!"

Harry cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Tom.

"Oh!" Tom hadn't really been concerned with the part of the story where he would become an evil, twisted dark lord. He knew he wasn't evil. "I did that? I split my soul?" He was beyond disgusted with his future self now. What could have brought him so low to do such a terrible thing as destroy his own soul, his humanity?

"Do you still have the diary?" Harry questioned. He was a bit doubtful that the diary existed now. If Tom didn't know how to make a horcrux, there was no way possible that the diary could be one.

"Diary?" Tom quirked a brow at Harry in confusion. "I've never kept a diary, or a journal of any kind."

Harry just blinked at Tom. Something wasn't right. He believed Tom. He knew with every fiber of his being that the man before him was not lying. That meant that the story he'd been told in his own time was a lie. He closed his eyes in a moment of grief for the mentor he'd so looked up to. Harry now knew Dumbledore was not only manipulative, but he was an outright liar. It took him a bit longer to gain control of the sudden burst of magic that threatened to escape at the realization of the betrayal.

"I believe you." Harry nodded firmly. "I have one last question for you, if you wouldn't mind?"

"I don't mind. This has been a very enlightening afternoon." Tom responded, still somewhat confused.

"Are you evil?"

"Harry!" Gabe admonished his friend's blunt inquiry.

Harry opened his mouth to apologize when Tom's gaze met his own. He could see the truth before the words were ever spoken.

"No." That was all Tom said. There was nothing else he could say. Either Harry believed him, or he did not. There was nothing he could do about it.

"I believe you." Harry whispered in awe. He actually had faith that Tom wasn't lying. That Tom couldn't lie! He felt a smile grow on his face. There was hope for the future yet!

"Is it my turn?" Tom winked at Harry's astonished face.

"Yeah!" Harry couldn't wait to share his story with this amazing young man he was coming to like.

"You said that Salazar Slytherin never had children."

"That's not a question." Harry smirked at the mock glare thrown his way. "However, you are correct. Sal had no children. I was his last lover. He didn't like women in that way."

"Why did Dumbledore tell me I was the last known heir of Slytherin?" It was one of the main things he'd been wondering about ever since he'd gained that little piece of knowledge from the story.

"Because he's an evil git," Harry murmured before answering honestly. "I don't know."

Gabe's eyes grew wide, and his mouth gaped open as a thought hit him like a bludger. "Harry, the day you jumped to this time period, why were you going to the infirmary?"

Harry cocked his head in bewilderment. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question you pouf!" Gabe exclaimed in frustration.

"I had been feeling a bit off ever since that potions accident. You do remember what happened don't you?"

"The bond?" Gabe asked quietly.

"Bond?" Harry cried out, "What bond, Gabriel?!"

"He never told you." It wasn't a question.

"Obviously not you prat!" Harry shouted in distress. "Tell me what bond!"

"The potion caused a bond to form between you. I believe it was that combined with your imminent departure that made you ill." Gabe explained warily. This was another of those revelations that he'd hoped he would never have to explain to Harry. The wizard was always so temperamental!

"What kind of bond?" Harry whispered in despair.

"A marriage bond, Little One." Gabe watched him with sympathy. He knew how much Harry missed Salazar. It was obvious by the tears welling in the young man's eyes just how much he had loved the Lord Slytherin.

Tom had knelt down in front of Harry and grasped his hands. "My lord, he gave you a great gift."

"Lord?"

"Yes, my Lord. You were married to one of the last true Lords of Wizarding Britain." Tom said softly. He could feel the hurt and anguish in the air. It was pouring off of Harry like sweat in the heat of summer.

"I am a Lord?" Harry was having a difficult time taking in this information. He knew that he was called Lord Potter in his own time, but it wasn't in the same context.

"Yes, you are Lord Slytherin," Tom stated proudly. "What I would give to be related to you!"

"What would you give?" Harry asked as an idea trounced his grief and pain over his dead lover.

"Anything!" Tom shouted. "Except my soul." He added on with a grimace at the vile thought.

"Would you give an unbreakable oath to me?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"I would do that without you being Lord Slytherin, Harry." Tom huffed in annoyance. "What are you getting at?"

"Would you like to become my magical sibling?" Harry asked quietly. He was almost hoping Tom would decline the offer. It would be awkward to have him as a sibling of any kind after the thoughts he'd had about the teen.

Tom cleared his throat in embarrassment. He wanted to say yes, but it didn't feel right. Regardless of being mated to Gabriel, Tom found himself unusually attracted to Harry.

"I-" Tom cut himself off, trying to find a way to phrase his denial without upsetting Harry.

"It wouldn't work." Gabe cut in. "It would be wrong. I have a suggestion though."

"Which is?" Tom asked a bit desperately. He wanted some kind of connection to Harry. He didn't understand what was driving him in that direction, but he felt it was the only right thing to do.

"Little One, you may not like this," Gabe began, watching Harry's reaction closely. He needed to be ready to remove his mate from danger if Harry's magic exploded like it did that one time Godric had insulted Salazar in front of him.

"What?" Harry demanded. Gabe couldn't say anything that would surprise him anymore.

"Make Tom your Consort." Gabe blurted it out quickly, pulled Tom in his arms, and used his supernatural speed to shield his mate from the imminent explosion. He stayed hunched over Tom for several seconds before he heard the quiet laughter behind him.

"What in Merlin's name are you _doing_?" Harry giggled. "You look like a troll snacking on a tender little morsel!"

Tom cracked up laughing at the image that presented him. He pushed Gabe away with a curious look at his mate. What was Gabe thinking? Did he think Harry would blow them up, or something?

"You're not angry?" A confused vampire released his mate and plopped down onto the sofa next to Tom.

"Why would I be angry?" Harry continued to giggle a little bit between words. "Tom is stunning. If he tastes as good as he looks, I'll be more than happy to make him my consort."

Gabe heard the teasing in Harry's voice, and didn't really care for it. This was his mate they were talking about! He had just offered to share his mate, and he was being ridiculed for it! Gabe growled low in his throat at the insult.

"Woah!" Harry lifted his hands in front of him, palms outward. He didn't know why the vampire all of a sudden seemed to turn feral. "What's wrong?"

"He thinks you insulted him." Tom said quietly, reaching over to pet his mate's dark hair in a soothing motion.

"Insult him?" Harry was dumbfounded. "I didn't insult you!" He shouted at Gabriel. He would never be so foolish as to insult Gabriel! What was the silly vampire thinking?!

"You did, Harry." Gabe answered in hurt filled voice.

"How?" Harry whispered. He never wanted to hear that heart wrenching tone from his friend again. "What did I do?"

"I offered you a gift more precious to me than my own sanity." The vampire told him with a look of such profound sadness, Harry barely stopped a sob from his own throat. Harry knew exactly how much his sanity meant to Gabe. It had been one of the things they had discussed in length about being a vampire. Many of the beings were known to succumb to madness due to all of the death and loss they went through during their lifetimes.

"Harry," Tom once again knelt in front of the powerful wizard, "my Lord, Gabriel offered me to you as a consort, and you laughed at him."

"You were serious?" Harry looked at his friend, startled. "I didn't know you were serious?!"

"And, now that you do?" Gabe's eyes narrowed. He could feel the attraction, and a growing bond, between his friend and his mate. "Will you accept?"

Harry sat in silence. He didn't know what to say. It was true that he could be happy with Tom as a consort, but he was unsure of what was expected of him. Would it just be a title for Tom? Would they simply be friends? Or, and Harry's eyes grew wide when his body responded to the thought, would they be lovers? What about Gabe? Would they ALL be lovers? Harry twitched.

"I-Um, I-I," Harry stammered. He finally decided to go with the decision that seemed to make itself. "Yes!"

"You do?!" Tom exclaimed excitedly. He jumped up from his kneeling position in front of Harry and grabbed the wizard in a tight hug. Harry didn't move. He couldn't. It was the feel of sweet lips pressed against his own that brought him out of stunned amazement. When a smooth tongue swiped across his lower lip, Harry wrapped Tom in his arms and returned the kiss with fervor.

"That is the most arousing thing I have ever witnessed." Gabriel pushed his hard body into the back of his mate and kissed the nape of his neck tenderly.

Harry pulled back from the kiss, panting. "Wow."

"How do we create the Consort bond?" Tom asked Gabriel and turned his head for a kiss from his mate.

Gabriel obliged.

Harry stared.

Tom moaned in pleasure.

Gabriel slowly ended the erotic kiss with his mate. He turned to look deeply into Harry's eyes. Harry swallowed loudly. Gabriel's eyes were those of the predator that had taken a virgin and shown him all of the glorious pleasures involved between people who were hopelessly attracted. Gabriel reached around Tom for Harry's hand. He pulled the wizard to a standing position, roughly grabbed Harry's long hair, and jerked that delectable mouth up to his own.

Harry moaned loudly when that wonderful mouth descended upon him. Tom stared, lust shining in his deep green eyes. Oh, he could get used to this. It was a bit of a surprise to himself to realize he had such voyeuristic tendencies.

Tom didn't want to interrupt, but no one had answered his question. He was getting a bit impatient when the kiss between Harry and Gabriel continued to the point of Gabriel lifting Harry and the wizard wrapping his legs tightly around the vampire's waist.

"Mhmhm," Tom loudly cleared his throat. "Are you going to have sex in front of me? Or, are you going to answer me!?"

Harry suddenly dropped his legs from around Gabriel's waist, and the vampire groaned as he ended the erotic kiss.

"I'm sorry, Love," Gabe winked at Tom. He knew his little mate was just as turned on as Harry and himself. "The bond is already intact."

"How?" Tom demanded. He was frustratingly aroused, but had to be sure.

"It was completed with my Little One's acceptance." Gabriel smirked smugly.

"Um, not to break the mood here," Harry interrupted shyly, "but I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

"Harry?" Gabe reached for his new bond-mate, but met only air.

"Where'd he go?!" Tom asked frantically.

"No, not again." Gabe whimpered softly. "Not now!"

"What's happened, Love?" Tom shook his mate as much as a teenager could shake a millennium old vampire.

"He jumped."


	14. Chapter 13 Frozen Friends

**Chapter Thirteen**

Snow swirled thickly, pushed through the air by an unforgiving gale. Small animals, caught unaware, scurried for their burrows to avoid the oncoming winter storm. The clouds in the sky were dark and ominous, promising more than their fair share of blustery iciness. The snow that had fallen lay in sheets of hardened ice that no normal footstep could crack.

A lone figure lay, unmoving, in the midst of the harshest blizzard this area of Scotland had ever before seen. The body was curled in upon itself as if it were trying to maintain whatever warmth that may still remain. Hair the color of a raven's wings was frozen solid to the ground splayed out around the figure's head like a dark waterfall. The small point of an ear poked up just enough through the hair where tiny little icicles could be seen. The dark leather trousers covering the muscular legs were about the only thing this person wore that could even remotely be considered warm, and yet a long gash from ankle to hip allowed the freezing weather to gain a firmer purchase on the warmth.

* * *

"Why are we out in this crap, again?" a deep, adolescent voice whined.

"Because, Black, YOU are a complete imbecile!" was snapped out with just as much frostiness as the storm around them.

"Do you two ALWAYS have to argue?! I swear, I have no idea what the Fates were thinking by bringing you two together!" The lone female of the trio berated the two teenage boys that she had been sent out to supervise for a detention. She still thought the crazy old man that liked to play at being a headmaster had every intention of them being caught in the storm. It wouldn't really have been that big of a deal, except the three of them had gotten lost on their way back from harvesting night lilies for their potions professor. "Boys," Lily Evans muttered under her breath in frustration.

"We wouldn't be out here, freezing our bollocks off, if Black hadn't tried to levitate that adder tongue into Potter's cauldron!" Severus Snape retorted to the red-haired Head Girl. "I do not know why you must do everything you can to humiliate him," he said while glaring at his boyfriend.

"He's such a fruitcake!" Sirius Black exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "If he didn't make it so easy, I would leave him alone. The way he pines after Lils is disgusting! He acts like a bitch in heat! OW!"

"I think he's sweet," Lily said with her nose in the air after smacking Sirius upside his head. "He's not like the other boys."

"Sweet?!" Severus shouted, "He used my own spell against me! In front of other students!"

"So?!" Lily shouted back, "You called me a mudblood!"

"Lils, you know I didn't mean it!" Severus reached a hand forward to brush against his best friend's own, but was denied the contact when Lily jerked away in a huff.

"I never thought, you of all people, would ever call me that!" Lily sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall from her deep green eyes.

"Lily, you know why I had to say that," Severus placated. "Malfoy was there. I can't let them know that we're still friends. It will put you in danger."

"I know, but," she sniffed again trying to choke back the sob building in her throat, "it still hurts, Sev."

"Oh, my Lily Flower. I am so very sorry." Severus pulled the beautiful redhead into his arms. He simply held her letting her cry out the pain he had caused her while the storm continued to brew around them.

"C'mon you two," Sirius said with a smile. "Let's try to find our way back to the castle, yeah?"

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "I'm sorry I got so-" Her words were cut off as she fell over a large lump blanketed by the snow.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Sirius rushed forward to drag the girl back to her feet, but froze in place when he noticed what it was that his friend had fallen over.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lily whispered fearfully.

"I think we need to get out of here," Sirius whispered back, "but let's see who it is first." Sirius Black, the grimm animagus, was known for his curiosity. Severus was always saying he should have been a great, fat cat instead of a large dog.

"Siri," Severus began warningly, "it's not just you and I here. Lily is with us. We shall not be putting her in anymore danger. We will go back to the castle and let the Professor deal with this, okay?"

"But Sev," Sirius whined as he inched even closer to the body on the ground. Lily's fall had caused some of the most recent snow to be brushed away from a face that looked remarkably like James Potter.

"Is that, no, it can't be," Lily stammered, "he wouldn't have followed us out here, would he?"

"If you're asking if that's Potter, then the answer is no." Severus slowly pulled Lily and Sirius away from the body of a very handsome, muscular man. "Potter isn't that filled out, and he doesn't have a scar on his forehead."

"We have to help!" Lily exclaimed stubbornly, pulling out of Severus' grasp. "This boy looks a lot like James. What if he's a relative that got lost in the storm! We can't leave him here."

Severus sighed at Lily's stubborn tilt to her chin. Her eyes were blazing with, what he liked to call, her saving-people-thing. Lily Evans was the sweetest, most honest, loving person he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He would do anything for her, but let her get hurt.

"Lily, we can't help him!" Severus near shouted at his best friend. "What are we going to do? Drag a dead body back to Hogwarts?! Do you even realize what you are suggesting?!"

"He's not dead," Sirius murmured quietly. He had knelt down next to the man to get a better look at him. It was very faint, but he felt the movement of a chest taking shallow bits of air into its lungs. He placed his fingers against that cold neck to find a barely there pulse fluttering.

"Severus Tobias Snape! We are going to help!" Lily insisted. "We can't just leave him here! The animals will get him! Then, how would we know who he is?!"

"I don't care who he is!" Severus shouted, getting angry. They didn't have time for this. The storm was only getting worse! "He's dead!"

"He's not dead," Sirius said a bit louder this time, but to no avail. His two companions were still arguing heatedly. With a deep sigh, he began knocking the snow and ice off the man. He glanced back at Lily and Severus and shook his head in exasperation. Taking a deep breath, Sirius stood slowly with the man cradled in his arms bridle style, and started walking in, he hoped, the direction of the castle.

"We're not leaving him h-"Lily started to say again when she noticed that Sirius was slowly becoming just a dark blur through the whirling snow ahead of them. "Siri!" Then she saw that the body was gone. "Look! Severus! Sirius just took him! We have to catch up to them!" With that, Lily rushed to reach Sirius and the unconscious boy, before they faded from sight, with Severus following closely on her heels.

"Siri! What are you doing?!" Lily shouted as she continued to sprint in the direction Sirius had gone. She could no longer see him through the blizzard and was getting very worried.

"Lily, we need to find our way back," Severus said anxiously. "Siri will be okay. He can always transform and find his way to the castle. We don't have that option. Come on, Love, if we stay out here much longer, we'll freeze to death."

Lily felt pinpricks of tears gathering in her eyes and quickly pushed them away before they could fall. She was sure they would freeze on her cheeks. '_How could Siri just leave us like that_?' She was scared. She knew that Sirius would be fine like Severus said, but what about them? Would they be fine? How were they suppose to find their way back? She decided to just keep walking in the direction Sirius had gone, no longer able to run.

"Okay, Sev, let's try to follow the path he took. Maybe we'll find our way out of this place."

The two teenagers continued to trudge through the swirling snow, ice cracking under their feet. The castle couldn't be too much further. They really hadn't gone that far into the forest, but if they'd taken a wrong turn...

* * *

Sirius hugged the body close to his chest. The man was getting very heavy, and it was getting harder to keep his grip due to his frozen fingers. He could only hope that he'd been going the right direction. His hair was frozen in clumps, and the warming charm he'd used had worn off. He could have stopped to recast it, but was afraid that if he did that the man would die before he could get him back to Hogwarts.

He had no idea why he'd left his friends back there. There was something about this man that called forth a protective streak in him that he'd never known before. He hadn't even felt this strongly about keeping Regulus safe, and he was his brother. He looked down at the deathly pale face. The man's lips were blue, and his eyelashes appeared to be frozen. '_How long was he out there?_' He did look remarkably like James Potter, but Sirius could see several differences.

James didn't have long hair, for one. This man's hair looked like it would fall in an ebony waterfall down to his hips if it weren't frozen solid. James eyelashes weren't nearly as long either. Nor, did he have such full lips. It was the ears, though, that made a major difference. Sirius was stunned at the pointy ears. He'd never seen anything like it. He'd heard stories about Night Elves, but he'd never believed them. They were just supposed to be a myth. But, he shook his head to clear his thoughts a bit, he knew that there had been rumors of a Night Elf in disguise at Hogwarts. No one knew who it was, but Sirius had his suspicions. He shook his head again and sighed in relief when he looked up to see the castle looming ahead. He was worried about Severus and Lily, but knew that Sev would get Lily to safety.

* * *

"Albus, I do hope that you did not send those children out in this storm." Tom glared at the headmaster who was sitting calmly behind his desk.

"I have told you time and again, Riddle, that I am the Headmaster of this school. I will do as I please." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry replied snottily.

"And I have told you, _Headmaster, _that you would not be in such a position if not for my assistance." Tom answered coldly. He could not believe the arrogance of the man before him. The only reason that Dumbledore wasn't locked up in Azkaban, or Nurmengard, with his lover was because Tom hadn't wanted the fame of Defeating the Dark Lord Grindelwald. He still felt as if they'd made a huge mistake. There was just something really off about Dumbledore. Harry had told Tom and Gabe about what Rowena had Seen concerning the old man. It was also very strange how Grindelwald had simply held his hands out for Dumbledore to put on the magic restraining cuffs, but no-one else knew about that. As far as the wizarding world was concerned, there had been a magnificent duel between the two former lovers. Tom and Gabe had been the only witnesses to what had really happened.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore rolled his eyes, "But that has no bearing anymore. It was thirty years ago, Riddle. Get over yourself!"

"Get over myself?! You impudent, arrogant, foolish-"

"Sir! Come quick!" A seventh year Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom, yelled from outside of the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

Tom jerked his head up at the cry for help. He knew that something had to be terribly wrong for the guardian to have allowed his argument with Albus to be interrupted. He glanced one last time at the man he hated passionately before striding for the door.

"What is it?" Tom asked worriedly as he stepped from behind the gargoyle. He took in the appearance of the boy quickly. It was obvious that he'd run all the way from the Great Hall. His face was flushed red, and there were beads of sweat dripping down his forehead from his sprint through the castle.

"I-it's Sirius Black, Sir! H-he's just come running into the castle with a body! A-and he's covered in ice!" The boy gasped out before pulling on Tom's hand to lead him to where the other boy had shown up.

"A body?" Tom raised an eyebrow before allowing himself to be pulled through the castle. They quickly made their way to the Entrance Hall. Tom rushed over to Sirius, shouting orders as he approached the surrounding students. "Someone go get Pomfrey, NOW! You, there, yes you the redhead! Go to the Gryffindor common room and bring back Remus Lupin!" He hoped the werewolf would be able to help scent out who this 'body' might be. Black was in no condition to give much information at the moment, the poor boy.

Without even drawing his wand, Tom quickly cast warming charms on Sirius and a circulation charm to keep him from going into further shock. He noticed that the poor boy had his arms wrapped tightly around the body of a man. It was when Tom actually looked at the man that his heart stopped. His eyes grew wide and a shudder ran through his body.

"Go find Gabriel!" He shouted as loudly as his shock would allow him.

Several students took off at a ran for the dungeons. Gabriel, their defense professor's mate, was usually in the dungeons at this time working on the lower wards of the castle. He'd been working on them for two years now. He wouldn't ever answer any questions as to why he felt that the wards needed work. Not even Tom knew his reasoning for doing it.

Madame Pomfrey came skidding around the corner. She had never ran so fast in her life. One of her favorite children was in danger, and nothing would stop her from getting to him. She reached Sirius and began casting spell after spell to stabilize him. The poor boy was not responding to any words spoken to him, and he had yet to let go of the person to whom he'd been desperately clinging. The boy's fingers were turning a dark shade of blue due to frostbite. She had to get Sirius to let go so she could heal them.

"Help me get him to let go," Pomfrey instructed Tom quietly. She had yet to notice that the professor was in shock.

"It- How-why-when?" Tom stammered as his eyes never left the face of the man still wrapped tightly in Sirius Black's arms.

Poppy looked up at the stammering questions coming from the stunned man in front of her and decided that she had to do something about the look of shock on his face. She whispered a stabilizing spell at Sirius before turning to face Tom. With a CRACK!, her hand met his cheek. Tom shook his head quickly to clear it.

The redhead who'd run to find Remus Lupin came charging back down the hall with the werewolf running at his side. Remus took one look at the two people on the floor and came to a sudden stop. His eyes widened before he fell over in a dead faint.

"Well, that wasn't what I had expected him to do," Tom murmured to himself.

Sirius' hands had been pried away from the man in front of him, and the prankster was being levitated to the hospital wing by a very upset Madame Pomfrey. She'd assumed the frozen body the boy had been holding onto was already dead, so didn't even run a diagnostic on it.

"Did anyone go get Gabriel?" Tom asked as he pulled the still frozen body into his lap. He felt for a pulse, and upon finding one, he stood and lifted the man into his arms.

"H-he wasn't there!" a small dark haired girl panted as she came to stand next to her professor. Her hair was in disarray from her run and flew all around her face.

"He wasn't?" Tom asked in shock. He didn't know what to do. He'd always been so strong and able to deal with any situation. But, he'd never thought that he'd find Harry like this. '_Where the bloody hell are you, Gabe_?' Was the single thought running through his mind as he cradled Harry close to his chest. He didn't know what to do. He knew Harry needed medical attention, but wasn't sure if he should move him. He looked up to see James Potter staring at his bond-mate.

Hazel eyes widened in shock when they fell upon the man that Professor Riddle was cradling in his arms like a lover. There was no possible way. That person could not be who he thought him to be. Even though the man was still the icy pale white of snow, James Potter recognized that face. He had looked at it day after day in his own mirror. When his eyes fell on the pointed tip of the ear just barely peeking out of the dark hair, he surreptitiously checked his glamor to make sure his own ears appeared normal.

He had managed to hide his inheritance for a year now. His own parents hadn't even known of the visit from the man who appeared on his sixteenth birthday. James knew he would never forgot those sea green eyes and silver hair. It had been the beginning of the changes he went through. He had learned a lot that day. He was the only heir to a forgotten race. That must have changed if the man who Sirius had brought in was who he believed him to be. That man either had to be another forgotten ancestor, or he was a time traveler. James wasn't quite sure how he knew this, but his entire soul told him he was right. That man lying in Professor Riddle's arms, barely alive, was his son.

James did the only thing he could do. He walked over to the professor, laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and knelt next to his future son. He then placed one hand over the man's heart, and breathed three words into his ear, "Wake up, Son."

Tom glared at the Potter boy, even though he knew that the boy was Harry's future father. He was ready to hex the child when he leaned down and said something softly in Harry's ear. He went to push James Potter away when he noticed the tiniest movement from Harry. His lashes fluttered softly before falling still once more. Without a word, or glance, for anyone Tom scooped his bondmate into his arms and carried him to the hospital wing. James followed him closely.

* * *

Lily and Severus had almost given up hope of ever finding their way out of the blizzard ensconced forest when just up ahead they could see a soft glow. Hoping it was the castle lit from within, Severus tightened his grip on the only girl he would ever love. He would get Lily back to Hogwarts safely. Even if it killed him. He was just hoping that Sirius had made it back safely.

As they stumbled through the last of the frozen trees that made up the barrier between the forest and Hogwarts grounds, Lily began to weep in relief. Severus felt her body sag against him in exhaustion. He wasted no time in scooping her up into his arms and running as fast as his frozen body could carry him across the grounds. He could have levitated her, but he was already so exhausted from the trek through the forest and knee deep snow. It would only make matters worse if he passed out from it all before they reached the castle.

He stumbled his way to the front steps of the castle and nearly collapsed when the large doors swung open on their own to admit him and his precious burden. He heard shouts and cries of surprise as his legs finally lost what little strength he'd managed to force into them to get him and Lily there. Severus Snape, for the first time in his life, fell to his knees with a desperate plea of help on his lips before succumbing to the darkness that licked at the edges of his vision.

Remus Lupin woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. His ears picked up the sounds of many footsteps and the shouts of students.

"Lupin! Wake up!" a male voice yelled in his face. "Your friends need help! Evans and Snape just got back!"

Remus quickly got to his feet in time to see Severus fall to his knees with Lily in his arms. He whipped out his wand and levitated them both before Severus ever hit the floor. '_What the bloody happened in that forest? Who was that man that Siri brought back? He smelled an awful lot like Lily, Severus, Sirius, and James_.' His thoughts swirling in his head, Remus quickly made his way to the infirmary. Once his friends were awake, they would have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"Sir, I am sorry to inform you, but our search for your friend has come up empty. There has been no mention of anyone by the name of Harry Slytherin since the time of the Founders." The man handed a scroll over to the dark haired vampire who'd hired his services. He was still very curious as to why anyone would be searching for a heir to Salazar Slytherin. He peered intently at the vampire as he read over the report he'd been given.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Gabriel whispered. He and Tom had been searching for Harry for over thirty years now.

"Yes, Sir, I am sure." The investigator sniffed haughtily. How dare this creature question his ability at doing his job.

"Thank you." Gabriel said curtly and turned on his heel. He strode quickly from the little pub, the Three Broomsticks. He had to get back to Hogwarts before Tom noticed he was gone. His mate could be rather short tempered at times. He hadn't told his mate about the investigator and his search for Harry because he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up. '_Guess it's a good thing I didn't_.'

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood on the landing of the second floor and watched all of the commotion below. He recognized the man that Black had brought back with him. It was the same boy that had put up the shield over Diagon Alley in the 40's, the shield that still remained. The boy looked as if he hadn't aged much at all. Perhaps a year or two, but he didn't look a day over eighteen. Albus' lips slowly curled up in an evil smile. He'd thought the boy had gotten away from him. Well, it looked as if the Fates were smiling on the great Albus Dumbledore once again. Maybe now was the time to help his lover, Gellert, 'escape'. He chuckled to himself. As if the man would want to leave his so-called prison. If the wizarding world knew exactly where Gellert had been incarcerated, Albus wouldn't be the headmaster of Hogwarts. No, he'd be the one they would want behind bars. After all, chaining a human being to your bed against their will wasn't really looked upon favorably.


	15. Chapter 14 Thawing Thoughts

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hagrid shook his head at the fierceness of the storm raging outside. He sure was glad he'd come back to his little house when he'd first noticed the angry, dark clouds brewing. Anyone caught out in that storm wasn't likely to survive it. Unless of course, they were descendents of one of the lost races. With that final thought, the half giant shivered. Who knew what would come if any of them returned to this world. The last time that had happened, son murdered father; brother betrayed brother; and chaos was unleashed on the world. And for some reason, Hagrid knew that the outcome this time wouldn't be any better. Especially, if the Blades of Flame came into play again.

The Blades had been hidden since the death of the founders, and for good reason. Excalibur, the sword King Arthur carried that Merlin had forged in Phoenix fire was quite well known and rested peacefully in its sheath on Harry's hip, but Hagrid didn't know that. Mercuriel, Morganna Le Fey's dagger, forged in Dragon Fire, had never really been well known. The Black Blade, the sword of Mordred Pendragon that had been used to slay his father, which had been forged by the demon, Asmodeus, in the fires of Hell was not in any history book that existed.

There were very few people who had ever heard of the Blades of Flame. Hagrid only knew because he'd come across an old journal belonging to Helga Hufflepuff while helping Madame Pomfrey move things around in the infirmary storage room. After reading the passage of how Godric Gryffindor had brought in a vampire named Gabriel to be healed, Hagrid had decided to take the journal to the resident vampire. He figured the Gabe would like to have Helga's journal since he'd known her personally. After hearing Gabriel's tale of what truly happened to the founders, the blades responsible, and Gabriel's own story; He had taken it upon himself to help Gabriel guard the Blades that resided in Salazar's Chamber. Hagrid had sworn an oath to never repeat any of it until the 'Chosen One' arrived.

Gabriel said only one person would ever be able to remove or destroy the blades, and that man hadn't yet been born. So Hagrid watched and waited until the day came that the blades would be brought into the world once again. It was something he dreaded with every fiber of his being.

* * *

Silence continued to ring in his ears. No light allowed his eyes to focus. There was simply nothing. No sound, only darkness, by which to guide his senses. He couldn't even remember where exactly he could be, nor from which he had come. No thoughts. No memories. He had no idea who he even was, or why.

_'Is this real? Am I dreaming?'_

It seemed as if all he knew was the dark. It felt like liquid silk. Ensnaring his mind. A black velvet melody. He felt something he had never truly experienced before. There were no worries. No concerns. '_Is this peace?'_ Then again, how would he know what peace could be? He knew nothing. So, he allowed himself to drift in the sweet feeling of the night.

* * *

Gabriel strode through the swirling snow and violent gusts of wind. He had felt his mate's shock and fear. He would have ran, but it would do him no good. Even the exceptional speed and strength of being a vampire could not assist him in his battle against nature to reach the castle any faster. A sharp stab of absolute anguish, felt through the bond with his mate, caused him to pick up his pace regardless of mother nature's intent to keep him away.

He pushed open the large doors to Hogwarts just in time to see Remus Lupin walking toward the hospital wing while levitating Severus Snape and Lily Evans. He didn't waste a single moment. He caught up to the werewolf and picked the girl up and cradled her like a small child, taking a moment to take over the levitation of an unconscious Severus and headed directly for the infirmary. Remus followed at his heels.

It didn't escape Gabe's notice that he had once carried this girl's future son in the exact same way, but under much different circumstances. He looked down at the pretty girl's face and could see some of Harry in her features. It was when he glanced back at the boy he levitated that Gabriel did a double-take. Severus Snape looked exactly like Harry when he slept. This would bear more research. There was more to Harry's ancestry than even the boy himself knew.

* * *

A cool, dry hand on his brow caused deep green eyes to flutter open. With a glazed look, he stared around the room until his eyes focused on two men sitting at his side. He blinked at them trying to place from where he knew them. Both men were absolutely beautiful with their dark hair and bright blue and green eyes. There was something about them that called out to him, but he just couldn't figure out who they were.

"Harry?" a soft voice whispered next to his ear. He whimpered when the cool hand was pulled away from his forehead.

"Little One?" another voice questioned full of hope.

"Gah," he tried to speak. His throat hurt. It felt as if he hadn't had a drink in days. His fingers and toes were tingling like they had lost all feeling and were just now regaining circulation. His whole body felt tight and sore. His head was thumping like a troll pounding out a drum beat on his skull.

"Here, Love." An arm lifted him as a cool glass of water was placed at his lips, and he drank greedily. The cold liquid helped to ease the parched feeling in his throat. There must have been a potion mixed in it as well. His body slowly started to relax, and the pain in his head faded to almost nothing.

"Where am I?" he rasped out. Slowly, memories were coming back to him. He now recognized Tom and Gabriel, but they looked different. Tom was older, but not as old as he should have been. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. Harry assumed that Gabe had turned him at some point. Gabe pretty much looked the same, except for his style of clothes. Harry raised an eyebrow at the vampire. He had never thought to see the man in bell bottoms of all things.

"You're at Hogwarts, Little One," Gabriel answered with a soft smile. He was so happy to have both of his bond-mates together again after so much time had passed. He'd missed Harry very much. The last time he'd seen him had been thirty some odd years ago.

"Hogwarts? How did I get here?"

"What is the last thing you remember, Love?" Tom asked curiously. He was wondering if Harry had jumped to another time period, but that didn't make much sense. Harry would have let Tom and Gabe know when he arrived. Something must have happened to prevent it. Unless this was the time to which he'd jumped. Just how long was he in that forest?

"A tall man with brilliant blond hair and sea green eyes. He looked a lot like you, Gabe. I would swear he was your twin. He was trying to explain something, but I couldn't really hear him over the wind." Harry rubbed his hand over his face trying to clear away some of the grogginess he felt.

"Did he give you his name?" Gabe asked with a thoughtful look. He had his suspicions of who would have appeared to Harry and then left him in the forest, but he couldn't be sure until he had more information. If it was who he believed it to be, nothing good would come of it.

Thoughts flew rapidly through Harry's mind as he tried to process where he was at now. He was barely able to suppress a small gasp as everything came flowing back to him like a river released from the confines of a dam.

Bonding with Tom and Gabriel, the pull of Time, the blonde man, the forest, being carried to the castle by someone who made him feel safe, and ending up in the infirmary of Hogwarts as usual. So many memories reasserting themselves overloaded his mind. Darkness took over his vision, and Harry gave into it. His last thoughts centered on the blonde man and the forest.

****Flashback****

After Harry was so rudely pulled from Tom and Gabriel's embrace, he found himself standing in a forest. At least this time he hadn't ended up on his knees. He was getting quite tired of that honestly. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by trees. They were not just any old, run of the mill, trees either. They appeared to stand at least a hundred yards high with thick green foliage, and were rather thick in the middle. Harry estimated them to be at least fifty feet wide. Even though the size of the trees was impressive, it wasn't the only thing that was noticeable about them. Harry gaped at the face staring down at him from the large oak he found himself standing under. And then, it spoke.

"Hello there, Traveler!" The tree greeted with a large smile and a rumbling voice. It branches swayed lazily back and forth high above.

Harry, not one to be impolite, answered, "Hello, Tree." Even through his surprise and amazement at the things magic could do, Harry decided that perhaps the tree could help him figure out where he was and why he was there. "Can you tell me when and where I am?"

"Ah ha ha! Very good, young one," the tree replied in clear amusement. "I haven't heard such humor since the half-lings returned to their little burrows these many years past."

"I wasn't being humorous," Harry huffed. "Could you please tell me where I am at least?" He rubbed a hand tiredly across his forehead.

"Oh, do forgive me, Young One," the Tree rumbled. "This is the Mystical Forest of Silverpine. I am Henry Treant. Welcome to my home!"

Harry's eyes widened, and his lips twitched. '_Who would have guessed a magical tree would be named "Henry"?_'

"Um, thank you, Henry." Harry coughed to hide the little laugh that tried to escape when he spoke. "Now, can you tell me when I am?"

"I may be able to assist you there," a haughty voice replied from behind Harry.

Excalibur was in his hand and pointed at the speaker's throat before the words had completely left the new man's mouth. Harry gasped loudly. The sheer beauty of the man he turned to see took his breath away. His skin was the color of fresh cream. He had hip length, silver blonde hair that was plaited with tiny bells and thin vines. '_Malfoy hair_," Harry thought. He'd never seen anyone else with hair that color before. Even the veelas didn't have hair so silvery.

Harry's eyes continued to roam over the man's body. His broad shoulders and chest were covered in deep green silk. His muscular legs were encased in soft brown leather, and he carried a bow on his back. When Harry saw the bow, he did a double take. It was an exact replica of his own Lieren. The weapons were identical down to the last marking. Harry had to reached back to make sure Lieren was still firmly in place. The blond man chuckled at Harry's reaction.

"Come, my Lord," the blonde beckoned with a graceful hand and began walking back the way from which he'd come. "I will take you to a place where it will be safer to talk. No offense, Henry."

"None taken, T," Henry rumbled at the man cheerfully. "Be sure to take the eastern path. The Mur'ghouls were down at the river this morn."

"Thank you, Henry. We will be sure to avoid the river."

Harry just stood there for a moment staring at the man as he began to disappear between the other trees. It was then that Harry noticed that all of the trees had faces, but only Henry had spoken. Then, he realized that if he wanted the answers to his questions, he had better follow the gorgeous man that Henry had called T. '_Not that it would be an imposition_,' Harry thought, his eyes glued firmly to T's backside.

"May I ask your name?" Harry called as he continued to ogle the man in front of him. "Henry called you T. Is that your whole name?"

"I am Tiernan," the man answered with a glance back at Harry. "My friends call me T."

"Where are we going, Tiernan?" Harry asked, his eyes still drinking in the beautiful man in front of him. '_He kind of looks a little like Gabe_,' Harry thought with a pang of loss. He was already missing Gabe and Tom. He wondered how long he'd have to be away from them this time.

"To see the Elders, my Lord."

"The Elders?" Harry was becoming beyond curious by this point. He knew Time had brought him here for a reason, but other than finding out he was in an obviously magical forest he'd never heard of, he could only surmise that these Elders were the reason.

"Yes, the Elders, my Lord," Tiernan answered without looking at Harry again. He wasn't permitted to divulge any more information than what he had already done.

"Why do you call me Lord?" Harry questioned. Not only did he really want to know, but he could sense his questions were beginning to annoy the beauty he followed. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he waited for an answer. Harry rather enjoyed annoying haughty people.

"All of your questions will be answered by the Elders, my Lord," Tiernan said firmly. He really hoped the Lord would just let it go until they reached the village.

"How come the trees here talk?"

"Because they have nothing better to do all day," Tiernan answered with a sigh.

"No, I mean, how can they talk? Where I'm from, the trees can't talk."

"That must be a very sad and lonely existence. What happened to make them go silent?" Tiernan was confused now. The Trees were born to be sentinels who guarded the lives of all Mother Nature's creatures by giving them shelter from the elements, sustenance from their fruits, and knowledge from their minds.

"Um, they've never talked. Not that I've ever known." Harry cocked a brow as Tiernan stopped and turned to stare at him incredulously.

"Never?" Tiernan was shocked. '_Trees that can not speak? What had the humans done to quiet the trees?_' He had never once thought things would get as bad as the Elders had been claiming, but now he knew they'd been right.

"Nope, never," Harry answered. He tilted his head in confusion. "Why does that upset you so much?"

"Because they are living beings! They have the right to communicate!" Tiernan all but shouted. "They are our Guardians!"

Harry was disturbed, but quite amused by Tiernan's outburst. It was almost as much fun as winding up Draco Malfoy. He couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy was a relative or something.

Harry blinked in surprise at himself when realized he'd just been thinking of Malfoy again. He wasn't ready for the wave of homesickness that hit him deeply in the gut. He wondered if Malfoy was still the same spoiled Daddy's boy he'd always been. It would be interesting to see the prat again when Harry returned to his own time.

"We're here, my Lord," Tiernan announced with a relieved sigh. If he'd known this man was going to be so obnoxious, he wouldn't have volunteered to be his escort.

"Oh, okay," Harry answered, shaking his head slightly to clear away his thoughts. He had only been half paying attention to his surroundings.

Tiernan smiled when he heard the gasp of surprise from his companion. He turned to see the other man staring around in awed fascination. They had approached from the west as Henry had suggested which placed them at the top of a small hill that looked down upon the village. His home was truly a beautiful place.

Harry stared at the city laid out before him like a fairytale land. It was so simple, yet so very exquisite. There were towering trees with vine bridges strung between them leading to different dwellings. Some of the dwellings resembled tree houses while others appeared to just disappear into the trees themselves. Vines as thick as his thighs trailed down to the ground from each one. Harry wasn't sure what they were for until he saw some men sliding down one in the distance. He had the sudden urge to try climbing one. It reminded him of the muggle fairytale, Jack and the Beanstalk.

There were many people moving to and fro across the bridges, many stopping to speak to the faces high above them, and Harry could just hear tinkling laughter that sounded much like muggle crystal bells at yule time.

"What is this place?" Harry looked glanced at Tiernan in awe.

"This is home," Tiernan replied simply. "Follow me. Father awaits."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the beauty of the place as he followed his guide quietly. He had never seen anything so wonderful before. The entire place was amazing. The whole city looked to have been grown out of the forest surrounding it. Nothing was made by man. There was no sculpted stone, or metal in sight.

They approached an especially enormous tree. It towered over every other tree in the entire city. It even made Henry look like a sapling. Harry still hadn't closed his mouth from all of the gaping he'd been doing.

"Hello, young Lord," a deep voice rumbled startling Harry so badly his mouth closed with a click. He looked closely at the tree. He could just barely make out a face high above them.

"Um, hello," Harry replied while craning his head back to better see the face.

"Welcome to Eirenthal. You may enter." The tree announced and lifted away a curtain of deep green leaves to reveal a large opening in its trunk.

"Thank you, Sir Oakendale." Tiernan bowed with a smile and nodded at Harry to enter.

"Yes, thank you," Harry whispered breathlessly and walked through the opening.


	16. Chapter 15 Thawing Thoughts cont

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Harry's eyes widened even more, as impossible as that may seem, after he passed through the veil of ivy. The inside of what was basically a tree trunk was far larger than what he had ever thought to see. It looked more like the grand entrance to a mansion than anything else. The floor was made up of the solid wood of the tree with large swirling patterns in it. It was smooth and shined like it had been recently polished. The walls were covered in deep blue silk hangings with silver embroidery throughout creating a fluid-like pattern giving it an almost underwater like feel. At the far end of the room there was a large throne that appeared to be made up of briarthorns, but upon closer look, Harry could see that it was woven of many different plants. He was in awe of how something could be done so beautifully. '_Neville would love this place_,' went through his mind as he continued to stare at everything around him. The sheer abundance of magic seemed to make the whole interior of Sir Oakendale shine. '_I wonder how the trees stay alive with so many people living in them_.' It was a thought that Harry was determined to ask one of the elves he'd seen running around.

"I see you have finally arrived," a male voice stated pompously as a tall blonde elf made himself known from behind the large throne. He looked so much like Gabriel that Harry did a double-take. If it weren't for the blonde hair, the man could have easily passed as Gabe. He was just as tall and muscular. The only other difference was the imperious manner of his being. Harry could already tell the elf was going to be a complete and total arse. Once again, he thought of Malfoy. '_This must be his ancestor or something_.'

"Who are you?" Harry asked bluntly. He knew it was probably rude, but he just couldn't get passed how much this man looked like Gabe. It was a little bit off-putting. '_Gabe looks much better with dark hair_,' was the thought that made itself most prominent. '_A bit shallow there, Harry_.'

"My name is Galadriel. I believe you know my brother, Gabriel." Galadriel eyed Harry up and down and had to say he wasn't all that impressed. He could feel the magic about the man, but it wasn't anything as great as what he'd been led to believe. His scouts had all said the boy emanated magic, but it felt kind of dull to Galadriel, somewhat muted. '_Is he suppressing his magic? Why would a human do that? It's not as if his magic could be greater than that of the elves_.'

"Your brother?" Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of the information. It was obvious the man wasn't lying. He simply looked too much like Gabe.

"Yes, my twin brother." Galadriel hadn't had to explain his relationship with Gabriel in many a century. It was a tedious story to tell, but he knew that to get this boy on his side, he would have to just deal with it.

"That explains the looks, but it doesn't explain why I am here. I assume you're the reason that I 'jumped' to this time period. What time period is this anyway?" Harry was getting a little bit irritated with the angelic looking man. Every word out of the elf's mouth was said in a condescending manner. Galadriel acted as if Harry were just an annoyance to be dealt with and then he could move on with his day. Perhaps that's exactly what Harry was to him.

"Hah!" Galadriel scoffed. "You are in the elven realm. We stand outside of the rivers of Time."

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Harry huffed. He wasn't stupid, but he hated when people spoke in riddles.

"Exactly what I said. Time does not affect us here. We are not in the human realm." Galadriel wanted so badly to roll his eyes. He was already fed up with this pesky human. There was no way that the prophecy could be about him.

"Oh. Do you know why I was brought here?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"I had you brought here." Galadriel responded with a bored look. "Although, it appears as though I was too late. You were to be here before you ever met Gabriel."

"So sorry to disrupt your time manipulation," Harry responded sarcastically.

"Yes, you should be. Your little adventures have disrupted things enough." Galadriel was glad to see the boy was somewhat remorseful for disturbing his plans. Perhaps he could convince him to bring Gabriel in for questioning. But first, he had to find out what the boy knew of the prophecy and the Blades of Flame. It would be disastrous for those blades to be in Gabriel's hands. '_The disgusting dark creature could use them for all manner of evil things_.' Galadriel shuddered at the thought. He just had to convince this human child of the benefits of releasing the blades to the elves. Of course, he couldn't reveal for what he really wanted them.

Harry rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the pompousness of the man in front of him. It was no wonder Gabriel hadn't ever mentioned him. Harry wouldn't want to mention a brother who acted like Galadriel either. Although, it was a bit upsetting that his bond-mate had never so much as hinted as to having family. Harry had just assumed that since Gabe was a vampire that all of his family had died. Now came the question, how was Gabe a vampire? Harry had always thought only humans could be turned.

"How is it that you are an elf, and Gabriel is a vampire?" Harry asked outright. It was a question that he needed answered before he could move on with their conversation. He had a feeling that it would be important information for the future, and Rowena had taught him to follow his instincts.

"That is a rather long drawn out tale that I'd rather not go into," Galadriel waved a hand dismissively.

"Well, it is a tale that you're going to tell me, or I'm going to leave." Harry stated with a stubborn lift to his chin.

"Humans," Galadriel sighed under his breath.

"I heard that," Harry said as he glared at the elf.

"Good for you. Now, where do you think you are going to go?" Galadriel smirked with a raised brow. "I brought you here, and you may not depart until I permit."

"Oh, really?" Harry huffed as he turned to the exit. He had no idea how he would get out of the forest and back to the human realm, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stay here and listen to the pompous arse go on and on about nothing.

"You may as well stop now." Galadriel gave in to the urge to roll his eyes. '_Who did this brainless little human think he was_? _It's not as if he can get back to his own realm without assistance_.'

"I don't think I will." Harry answered as he pushed aside the veil of ivy and departed the tree.

"Leaving already, Milord?" the deep voice of Sir Oakendale rumbled as Harry exited.

Harry craned his neck to look up at the face of the treant. "Yes, I believe I am."

"Where do you intend to go?" the treant questioned curiously. "Back to the human realm?"

"That's the plan," Harry answered. "Do you know how I may go about doing that?" He rubbed a hand on his neck sheepishly.

"No, he does not. I control who enters and departs Eirenthal." Harry groaned when Galadriel exited through the ivy veil.

"Just leave me alone. I have nothing else to say to you." Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. He knew he was acting a bit childish, but he really didn't care. He just wanted to get back to his bond-mates. He was hoping that he would go back to where he'd left off with Tom and Gabe. Galadriel's so-called summons to the elven realm came at a really bad time.

"Lord Slytherin!"

Harry turned to his right to see a tall, blonde haired elf gracefully rushing toward him. His eyebrows rose in surprise. This wasn't the same elf that had brought him to speak to Galadriel. '_Are all elves so well-built and beautiful_?' Harry knew he really needed to get his hormones under control. But, for some reason, every time he jumped they seemed to go more out of whack. It wasn't important right now, but he was sure that his body was trying to tell him something.

"Hello," Harry politely answered the new elf. "How do you know me?"

"Oh, my liege, we all know you!" The excitable elf's blue eyes glowed with pleasure. He somewhat reminded Harry of Dobby with how he was almost bouncing on his toes.

"You do? Why do you all know me?" Harry was getting suspicious of Galadriel's reasoning for having him brought here. Not that he knew whatever fabricated reason the conceited elf had decided to tell him. He was still ready to leave.

"Well, its because you're the future k-"

"That's enough!" Galadriel interrupted with an icy tone. "Tavissale, you may go about your business. I am not done speaking with Lord Slytherin."

"But Sire, I must return him to the portal before dusk!" Tavissale declared with urgency. "The sun will be setting in ten minutes, Sire!"

"Be that as it may, he will not be leaving until I have discharged him. You may go about your business!" Galadriel was beyond irritated with the upstart. Tavissale had been a thorn in his side since they were younglings. He'd always been hanging about Gabriel, making it so very difficult for Galadriel to get rid of the nuisance.

"Sire, if he does not go through the portal now, it will disrupt everything! We will never find the Bl-"

"I said enough!" Galadriel shouted as he waved a hand at Tavissale, silencing him. "Lord Slytherin will not be leaving until I am done with him!"

"Well, Lord Slytherin is not in agreement." Harry shook his head at referring to himself in the third person. "I will be leaving with, Tavissale was it?" He received a nod from the silenced elf.

"No, I do not believe you will." Galadriel smirked as his eyes moved to where the sun was setting over the trees in the distance.

"Oh, you wanker!" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for the distraction of arguing with the infernal elf. Salazar would be so disappointed in him. He had been trained to notice and avoid such tactics. Now, his failure had cost him his chance to leave.

"Be that as it may," Galadriel said, not understanding Harry's insult, "You will return with me to the throne room while Tavissale," he snarled the name, "prepares a room for you." With a flick of his wrist and a glare of hatred, he released the other elf from his silence.

"As you will it, Sire." Tavissale knew he had crossed a line. He had to get the Lord Slytherin away from Galadriel before he did more damage than could be rectified. The king's hatred for his brother was legendary in Eirenthal. Tavissale wished he could see his friend again, but Galadriel had forbidden anyone to search out the dark brother.

Harry realized he had no choice but to stay now, so he pushed aside the ivy veil and entered the throne room once again. Feeling a little mischievous and wanting to irk the arrogant elf, who he assumed to be king, Harry plopped himself down on the elaborate throne. He kicked one leg up over the arm and sprawled out gracefully. He wasn't expecting to feel a pulse of welcoming magic suffuse his being causing him to relax further into the embrace of the foliage. He was a bit surprised when flowers began to bloom on various parts of his chair though.

After Harry entered the throne room, Galadriel turned to Tavissale with a nasty look, "I suggest you make up a room for him in your shelter. I will not have him under foot until I allow his departure to the human realm. He has been brought here to satisfy my curiosity. Nothing else. You will not tell him anything else. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sire." Tavissale answered respectfully. He didn't feel the compulsion magic that Galadriel tended to use when giving orders, so he agreed openly. Had he felt the magic, he would have blocked it while answering. He wondered if Galadriel noticed that the compulsion was not working. '_Serves the pompous arse right_.' Tavissale turned and headed for his shelter to prepare Harry's room. He hoped he would be able to get the man to the portal tomorrow before sunset. Galadriel was attempting to manipulate things in a direction that would bring the Fates down on them in a fury.

* * *

Galadriel entered the throne room with a smug smirk that fell right off his face when he took in the sight of Harry on the throne. He hadn't seen it bloom since his father had been alive. '_How did the bloody human get it to bloom? He must have used some kind of human earth magic. There's no viable way that it would bloom otherwise_.'

"What disgusting human magic have you wrought?" Galadriel demanded furiously. "How dare you taint my throne with such an abomination?!"

"I don't know what you're on about," Harry answered just as formidably. "I haven't done any magic!"

"How do you explain the flowers!?" Galadriel responded hotly. "The throne only blooms when the rightful king has claimed it!" Galadriel snapped his mouth shut as he realized what he had just revealed. He had just given away the fact that the throne didn't consider him the rightful Elven King.

"Really now?" Harry's eyebrows were now up to his hairline. '_Isn't this a surprise_?' He wondered why the throne had bloomed for him. It wasn't possible for him to be the rightful king of the elven realm. He wasn't an elf. He was human!

"Tell me, now what magic you used on my throne!" Galadriel was determined to find out how the boy had caused the throne to bloom. If he could replicate the human magic with his own, then perhaps the dissenters that had been left after he'd convinced his father to banish Gabriel would believe in him. So many had turned against him when his brother had been forced into the human realm. And it had been a near uprising when his father had passed on to the upper realms not long after. Had it not been for his innate ability with compulsion magic, the Elven Realm would have fallen into chaos.

"I didn't use any magic." Harry stated smugly. "I just sat down." Being as confused as he was, Harry was still just this side of mischievous to rub in the fact that he'd done something without trying that Galadriel had obviously been trying to make happen for many years.

"Stop lying!" Galadriel shouted. "I know you did something to it!"

"No, no I really didn't." Harry was getting tired of the accusations and simply wanted to go back to his bond-mates. He hadn't asked to be brought here. "If I get off it, will you stop whining like a spoiled child?"

Galadriel narrowed his eyes as Harry stood trying to see what magic had been cast as the flowers retreated to their pre-bloom state as the human boy exited the throne. Even with his mage sight, he could see there had been no magic cast. He was stunned. It was impossible for the boy to be the rightful king. He was human. Or was he?

"Who are your parents?" Galadriel demanded. Perhaps he was the half-blood offspring of some elf who had ventured into the human realm. Which he knew made no sense whatsoever when it came to the boy being king. He would have to be the direct descendent of either Galadriel or Gabriel. Which was also impossible. Gabriel had turned to the dark and become a blood sucking leech before he had sired any children. And Galadriel, he had no use for females and their squishy parts. Therefore, it was impossible for the boy to be of the royal blood.

"James Potter and Lily Evans." Harry answered curiously. He was beginning to understand why the elf was so upset about the throne flowers blooming. There really was no way for Harry to be the rightful king of anything. Not only was he human, but he was also in no possible way the heir to a throne.

"Potter?" Galadriel asked quietly. There was something about that name that brought forth a couple of memories. It reminded him of a man whom his mother had spoken fondly when he was a child. He thought hard to remember the story she'd told of how she'd met a human male before knowing his father. His eyes widened in shock as the details of the story came to him. He had completely forgotten about the boy that she'd left behind in the human realm. The boy who was a half-blood. The boy who apparently had a child of his own.

"Does that mean something to you?" Harry asked. He knew there was more going on here than what he could possibly imagine. He still hadn't found out why he'd been brought to the Elven Realm.

"What year were you born?" This was information Galadriel already knew, but he needed to confirm his theory.

"1980, why?" Harry was watching the elf closely. He could almost see how the calculations were made to come to some resolution that only Galadriel understood.

"No matter," Galadriel said dismissively, "I will explain why I have brought you here." He figured he'd better say something that would take the boy's mind off of the throne and the reasons why it bloomed. He simply didn't need another upstart trying to bring chaos to his realm. He would not lose his kingship for anybody.

"About time," Harry mumbled while moving his hand in a get-on-with-it motion.

"What do you know of the Blades of Flame?" Galadriel asked with pursed lips.


	17. Chapter 16 More Questions

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So what you're telling me is that Gabriel supposedly has these blades?" Harry questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes. He is the last known being to have held them. They need to be brought back to the elven realm where they belong, and out of human hands." Galadriel responded sharply.

"And if I say that the Black blade, Libur, has never been wielded by Gabriel, what would you say?" Harry asked leadingly. He knew where this whole thing was going. For some reason, Galadriel wanted the blades, badly.

"I say you lie. My informants are never wrong." Galadriel stated firmly. He had full confidence in his spies. They had never mislead him.

"When was the last time your informants have been to the human realm?" Harry just knew that a mistake had been made somewhere. '_Maybe the spy saw Gabe when he took the blades to the Chamber_.' But that would mean that Time was all kinds of messed up in the Elven realm.

"It has not been but a passing of the moon. I must know where those blades are being kept. You will take my men to Gabriel and bring him back here." Galadriel was tired of beating around the bush with this boy. He would have his brother brought in for questioning, and then they would put the monster down. '_The creature should never have been allowed to live_.'

"No, no I don't believe I will." Harry was ready to leave. He had no idea how much time had passed since he first arrived. He did know that time passed differently here. It would explain how Galadriel was so convinced Gabe had those blades. "But I will be leaving."

Harry turned on his heel and ran for the ivy veil. He rushed out into the dark of night only to see a single elf standing there with a small lantern. When the elf, Tavissale, saw him come barging out of the throne room, he quickly lifted his hand and whispered, "Quickly! This way! I can show you to the portal!"

"I thought the portal only opened at dusk!" Harry whispered back even as he followed Tavissale down the winding path that led deep into the forest.

"Oh, that one does. But the one I'm taking you to only opens for those of royal blood." Tavissale answered as he doused his lamp and stepped off of the dwindling path into the darkest forest Harry had ever seen.

"Why do you think it will work for me?" Harry had already figured out that he was somehow related to the royal bloodline of these elves, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to have his suspicions confirmed.

"Because you look just like your father." Tavissale responded as they came out of the dark trees into a clearing that was brightly lit by what appeared to be a shimmering silver curtain just hanging in midair. "Now, you must go!" Tavissale shoved Harry forward through the portal. He waited just a moment to be sure the man went through before quickly making his way back to the village. '_If Galadriel finds out I helped him escape, he'll have my head_.'

* * *

Albus stood at the end of the boy's bed. He could sense a strong glamour surrounding him. Albus recognized the magical signature as Tom's, but it seemed to be mixed together with the newcomer's own. He could feel the power that was all but radiating from the young man. It reminded him of himself when he and Gellert had been young.

'_Ah, Gellert. How I miss you so_,' Albus thought. It was such a tragedy for what had happened with his former lover. If only Gellert hadn't broken the compulsion Albus had placed on him all those years ago, things would be so different. '_Who knew that true love could overcome any kind of magic? At least the slut my Gellert claimed to love is being useful taking dear Gellert's place in Nurmengard._' Albus was just glad that Gellert was such a sappy romantic that he'd felt the need to explain to Albus why he could no longer assist him with his plans for the Greater Good. The silly man had thought that just because he'd met that stupid little boy who'd been one of the squib's generals, a muggle no less, that he could walk away from Albus. Well, Albus made sure to take care of that little problem. If Riddle and his vampire ever found out that it wasn't Gellert's plans to change the world, but Albus' own, Albus would be in a dragon load of trouble. He fantasized about all of the things he desired to do to his dear slave during the Yule hols while a creepy smile hovered on his lips as he continued to watch the sleeping man before him.

Harry woke slowly. He could sense he wasn't alone, so he didn't dare move. He knew he recognized the presence of the person in the room with him, but he wasn't comfortable with it. The man gave off an aura that felt rather similar to the black sludge secreted by a fermenting mandrake. Making sure to keep his breathing even and slow, as if still asleep, he let his mind wander while still keeping track of the other person in the room.

Albus turned sharply when he heard someone enter the infirmary behind him. He plastered on his grandfatherly smile when he saw Tom and Gabriel.

"Ah, hello boys," Albus greeted jovially. He hated being pleasant to the filthy half blood and his disgusting vampire mate, but he really had no choice. They could ruin him if the whim took them.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He didn't trust the old man and did not want him around Harry at all, especially alone.

"I came to see how our mysterious guest is doing, but he has yet to awaken. I shall be on my way." With a nod to each man, Albus quickly left the room.

"Why do you think he was here?" Tom asked Gabe.

"Up to no good, I'm sure," Gabe answered as he watched the Headmaster leave. He turned and brushed a kiss across Harry's forehead and whispered, "You can open your eyes, Little One. He is gone."

Harry blinked his eyes open and smiled at the two men. He was bursting with excitement from remembering everything. It had been hard not to move around giddily while Dumbledore had been in the room. Now that he could squirm, he did.

"I remember," Harry rasped out. His throat was still a little dry and sore.

Tom conjured a glass of water and placed it gently in Harry's hands.

"Thanks," Harry said after taking a sip of the cool liquid. "I remember what happened after I was pulled away this last time."

"Well, are you going to tell us, or just tease us with it?" Gabe smirked playfully.

"Yes, Love, please share how you came to be frozen nearly to death in the Forbidden Forest," Tom drawled with a raised brow.

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position while Gabe arranged his pillows behind him. Then, he began his story. He didn't go into much detail about his dealings with Galadriel. Harry felt he shouldn't mention much of anything about the blades. At least, not where anyone but Gabe would hear.

"It was simply beautiful!" Harry exclaimed for the tenth time after telling Tom and Gabriel about the elven village. He turned to Gabe and said, "Come to think of it, one of the Elders, Galadriel, looked quite a lot like you."

Gabe tensed and raised a questioning brow when Harry looked at him pointedly. "Did he now? Is there something you wanted to tell me about your time with him?"

Harry gaped at the jealousy he could see flashing in his vampire's eyes. "Er, no?"

"Are you sure? Because I know my brother well. He damned well would not keep his hands off of you for long." Gabriel growled deep in his chest while scowling fiercely at Harry. "Especially if he knew it would hurt me."

Harry's marauder nature wouldn't let him pass up a chance to tease the jealous vampire. "And what wonderful hands they were-" he trailed off with a wistful sigh and discreet roll of the eyes at Tom. Tom chuckled as he watched Gabe's face harden in anger. Tom knew Harry enjoyed ruffling the vampire's feathers because it wasn't an easy thing to do usually, but Harry seemed to have a talent for it.

Gabe's previously low rumbling growl became a fierce roar as he jerked Harry into his arms and kissed him breathless. "I. Will. Kill. That. Elven. Arsehole!"

"Why didn't you tell us," Harry asked after regaining his wits from the kiss, "that you had a brother? Not to mention that you aren't your everyday regular vampire? Why would you keep that from me?!"

"Us." Tom interjected with a frown.

Gabe blew out a deep breath through his pursed lips as Harry finished his rant. He knew he had a lot to explain. "I haven't had contact with my brother since the Dark claimed me at my majority. Galadriel is my twin brother. He was claimed by the Light. I don't-"

Gabriel was cut off by the sound of someone whispering. Harry and Tom both cocked their heads to listen as well.

"We'll discuss this later." Harry said softly.

* * *

"Sev, Siri?" a soft feminine voice questioned. "Are you awake?"

"Mmm?" Sirius sleepily answered Lily. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Siri?" Lily gasped as she quickly scrambled from her bed to shuffle over to where Sirius lay in a bed next to Severus.

"Lils, what time is it? It's gotta be too early for class!" Sirius grumbled.

"Sirius Orion Black! Wake up this minute!" Lily hissed while shaking the sleepy boy none too gently.

"Ow Lils! Not so rough!" Sirius grumbled before everything that happened came rushing back to him. He sat up so fast that he bumped heads with Lily.

"Damn it Sirius!" Lily grumped rubbing the red spot forming on her forehead.

"Where is he? Is he alive? Oh my gods! Lily! Sev? Is Sev okay? I'm so sorry, I-" Sirius rambled frantically as he reached for Lily.

"Sirius stop babbling!We're all fine!" Lily interrupted Sirius' rant with a well placed hand over his mouth and an exasperated shake of the head.

"Mmphmphm," Sirius said with wide eyes.

"What?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"Mphmophm!"

"Oh, sorry," Lily blushed as she removed her hand from her friend's mouth and sat on the side of his bed.

"That guy, is he alive?" Sirius asked urgently.

"I think so. The curtains are closed and sealed with a silencing charm around a bed at the other end of the room." Lily answered while wringing her hands together. "Siri, how did Sev and I get here?"

"What? You mean you don't remember?"

"No, the last thing I remember is seeing the lights of Hogwarts and everything going black."

"I carried you here," a quiet voice whispered from the other side of Sirius.

"Sev!" Lily shouted and ran to her friend's bedside. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I got us to the castle. That's all I remember." Severus sat up and reached out to pull Lily into his arms. It wasn't long before Sirius had crawled onto the bed with them. The three friends sat closely together and tried to recount to each other all that had happened.

* * *

"Is that- Are they-" Harry stammered while staring up Tom. His eyes were wide in shock and disbelief.

"Yes, Love, that is your mother and godfather." Tom answered while running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"What year is it?" Harry asked still stunned.

"It is 1977. Your parents are seventh years." Tom continued to pet Harry's hair. The man had begun to softly purr. Tom bet Harry didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Oh." Harry blinked several times. "Why would Time bring me here?"

"We're not really sure. Perhaps you should finish your story, and we'll be able to figure that out." Tom looked over at Gabriel with sadness. He couldn't understand why his soul-mate would keep things from him. To be honest, he was feeling a bit left out of things. Harry had apparently learned all there was to know about Gabriel, and Tom was left in the dark.

"Tom," Gabriel began but was once again interrupted.

"No. Not now. We will talk later." Tom said with a shake of his head. He turned away from Gabriel and said to Harry, "I will be back later. You two go ahead and talk."

Harry watched him go. He could feel the deep sadness radiating from Tom. He just hoped that he would get a chance to explain things before Gabriel botched it.

"So, that brother of yours?" Harry asked Gabriel with a scowl.

"Er, yeah," Gabriel said awkwardly. "This could take awhile to explain."

"I've got time, Gabriel. Now get on with it. And leave nothing out." Harry demanded. He needed to know how Gabe came to be where he is, and exactly why Galadriel had thought the vampire was involved with the blades. From his own understanding, Harry knew that Godric and Salazar had been the last to carry them. Galadriel hadn't believed him though. The elf had been adamant that Gabriel had been seen with them in his hands. Besides that, Harry was hoping that Gabe would know how Harry seemed to be related to the royal bloodline.


	18. Chapter 17 Gabriel's Story Part I

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Gabriel's Story**

The stars twinkled overhead with the promise of what was to come. Gabriel looked up as a single star shot across the velvet sky. He sighed in relief, that was a good sign. The last time a shooting star coincided with a claiming, his father was made King. Hopefully, whatever was to come would be good for them as well. He could only hope that nothing bad came from this night.

"My sons," King Astald greeted with a clap on each young man's back. "Tonight will bring great things for our kingdom. You both will soon take your places as the rulers of this great land."

"Of course, Father," Galadriel stated arrogantly, "I am ready to take up the mantle of King."

They stood in the center of the circle made up by their family and peers. Eyes of varying jewel tones watched them in fascination. It wouldn't be long now before their futures would be decided by the Universe. They would become like the rest of the enclave and be chosen by the Light, but have their own unique gifts. Or, they would be outcasts and chosen by the Dark. Just the thought of the Dark was enough to send shivers cascading down Gabriel's back. There hadn't been a dark elf in over three thousand years, and Gabriel was terrified that his brother would become the first.

* * *

Galadriel was not a nice elf. He tended to be cocky, presumptuous, and a bully. He like to pick on those younger than himself, and Gabriel was always pulling his arse out of the fire when their father found out. Galadriel was quite handsome with his lithe physique, silver blonde hair and blue eyes, identical to Gabriel's own. He used his looks to entice the girls to his bed, but never remained true to any of them.

It was common knowledge that Galadriel had bedded nearly every of-age virgin in the enclave. Not only was a womanizer, but he was also one of the less respected men due to his laziness. Galadriel would order the servants to do all of his chores for him. If his father were to find out, he would claim some illness or come up with a reason why he could not do the things himself. The King wasn't gullible by any means, but he let a lot slide with Galadriel because the boy had been so close to his now deceased mother. Her death had damaged him in a way that no one had expected. The happy child turned into a ruthless, arrogant young man who only cared for himself. The King had high hopes that the Claiming would change all of that to something far more respectable. Gabriel didn't share those hopes. As

Having a twin brother really wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Both, Gabriel and Galadriel, agreed with that sentiment. It supposedly meant that they would be strong leaders, together. They would have miraculous powers that would bring a new world to all Elvin kind. They would also be the first of their kind in many years. There hadn't been magical twins born since the Elves left the mortal realm so many years ago. Odd that it seemed to coincide with the last known Dark Elf. But, Gabriel knew nothing of the timing. Dark Elves were taboo and never spoken about in public, or private.

Where Galadriel was cocky, Gabriel was humble. Almost disturbingly so as far as King Astald was concerned. When Galadriel would bully the younger elves, Gabriel would protect them. Which made his father very proud, and the other elves most grateful. While Galadriel would lay with any woman, or man, Gabriel had never done so. He was still a virgin himself and respected the thought of love in a way that Galadriel had never learned. Which was odd because Galadriel was the one who had spent so much time with their mother. When Gabriel finally chose to give up his virginity, he would remain true to his beloved, Vanim. As Galadriel ordered the servants to do his chores, Gabriel was out on the boats fishing, or hunting in the forest for their dinner with the other male elves. As much as the two were identical in looks, they were complete opposites in personality.

As small children, Galadriel had spent all of his time with their mother. Gabriel was usually to be found at his father's knee learning all there was to know about the kingdom. When their mother was taken from them by a mysterious illness that none of the elven healers had ever seen before, Gabriel had been sad. Galadriel had been devastated.

* * *

King Astald chuckled at his son's eagerness. The boy had always been enthusiastic when it came to his future place in the kingdom. Even though Galadriel still had a lot to learn, the king had foreseen that his sons would do great things with the kingdom he himself had built up from the mists of Time. With Gabriel's knowledge of the way things were done, they would do very well. He was excited to see what the claiming would bring this night. Although, he knew that his sons would be claimed by the Light. There was no way that anything else could happen.

"Father, how will we know if we have been chosen by the Light or the Dark?" Gabriel questioned nervously. He wasn't ready for this. He had no desire to run a kingdom. He was a simple man. He was perfectly happy with his life as it was now. He spent his days fishing and tending the gardens. His nights were spent around the fire with his beloved Vanim. He didn't want to give any of that up. Perhaps as King he could leave everything to his brother. Yes, that would work well. Galadriel always wanted to be a sole ruler. Gabriel would just let him run things. He could be Galadriel's advisor. Even though the thoughts circled his mind, Gabriel knew his brother would never be a good King as a lone ruler.

"When the moon reaches its zenith, you will both be drawn to the center of the circle. Then we wait." King Astald smiled on both of his boys. He was so very proud at this moment. He wished his lovely departed wife could have been there. He pushed back the prickling feeling of tears in his eyes and his smile widened.

"Wait? For how long?" Gabriel asked anxiously. He was supposed to meet his lovely Vanim after the claiming. They were going to celebrate his coming of age. It was to be a very special night for them both. They would be consummating the growing bond between them.

"That is for the Universe to decide, my son." King Astald looked fondly upon Gabriel. As much as he tried to hide it, the boy had always been his favorite. Much as Galadriel had been his wife's favorite.

"Come now, Brother, there is nothing to worry about. We will be claimed by the Light and all will be well." Galadriel calmly stated and began walking toward the circle of candles. "I believe it is time. Do you feel it, Brother?"

"I don't know. All I feel is an odd pull. And kind of itchy." Gabriel looked to his father in trepidation. For some reason, he just couldn't be as blase' as his brother about this whole thing. He had a very bad feeling growing in his gut. Something was going to go horribly wrong.

"Follow that pull, my son." The king clapped Gabriel on the back once again and gave him a slight shove towards where Galadriel had gone.

Gabriel took a deep breath and looked into his father's eyes trying to convey the unease he felt about this, to no avail. King Astald just nodded encouragingly. Taking another deep breath, Gabriel stepped forward to meet his fate.

* * *

"Whoa, wait!" Harry interjected suddenly. "So can you explain exactly what being Claimed means?"

"Not really. It's just something elves do. We either go Light or Dark." Gabriel responded with a shrug. He'd never really understood why the elves had to be Claimed either. "I think it might have something to do with our magic affinity."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

Galadriel was already standing in the center of the circle of white candles with a blissful smile on his face. He stretched his arms out wide and laughed loudly. Gabriel warily approached his brother. Every fiber of being was telling him not to enter that circle while his brother was still standing there. Even so, he made to step over the barrier when the flames of the candles shot towards the sky. A blinding white light flashed down from the heavens to engulf his brother. He jumped back, barely missing having his long platinum hair singed by the rising flames.

Gabriel stood in awe as he watched his brother bathed in a light so bright and pure that it nearly blinded him. He could no longer see Galadriel clearly. Only a pale silhouette of the elf proved that he was in fact still there. Gabriel flinched as Galadriel's laughter increased in volume before dying out completely. As suddenly as the light had come, it vanished. The candle flames faded back to their original height, and Gabriel gasped when he saw his brother.

Galadriel turned in a slow circle showing off his new appearance. Gabriel couldn't believe the changes Galadriel had undergone. Galadriel had always been tall and lithe. now, he had muscle in all the right places and was even taller than his original six foot frame. His hair had come unwound from the plait it had been in when he entered the circle and now flowed down his back in a sheet of white silk. His clothes had changed as well. No longer was he wearing the dark green of the royal house. His once green trousers and black shirt had turned a deep gray. The black cloak he'd been wearing was now blazingly white. Even those changes had nothing on what had truly captured Gabriel's attention. Galadriel no longer had the same bright blue eyes as Gabriel. His eyes were now the color of mercury. An unsettling swirling mixture of stormy grey and molten silver. When those disconcerting eyes landed on Gabriel his whole body shuddered in revulsion. Those eyes were like two chips of dirtied ice. There was just something 'off' about Galadriel's obvious Light appearance.

"Brother! It was magnificent!" Galadriel cried in joy as he approached his father and Gabriel. "You must take your turn!"

King Astald could not believe what he was seeing. He had never heard of a Claiming happening this way. Usually, the elf entered the circle, a mist swirled around them, and then they announced their affiliation whether it be Light or Dark. '_This was amazing_!' He could only assume it was because Galadriel and Gabriel were twins. He couldn't wait to see what happened when Gabriel, the stronger of the two, entered the circle. Gabriel may have been slightly younger than Galadriel, but he'd always had a sense of power that tended to leak when the poor boy was excited or upset. As he was now. Astald could feel his son's power reaching out to his father for reassurance.

"Gabriel, you must go now, Son," King Astald patted his favorite child on the back, "before the moon begins its descent." He knew it was wrong for a parent to favor one child over another, but there was just something about Gabriel that caused him to have an affinity for his youngest son. They had shared much more time together than Galadriel and Astald had while the twins were growing up. Galadriel had spent more time with his mother, '_Universe rest her soul_.'

Gabriel once again took a deep breath and hesitantly stepped into the circle. He hid his shaking hands in the long sleeves of his cloak. It wouldn't do to have everyone see his fear. He really didn't want to do this. Something was not right. He stopped just before reaching the center of the circle and turned to look back at his father.

"Father," Gabriel began to explain his reluctance when a sudden wind seemed to come from nowhere in the still of the night and pushed him gently into the center of the circle. There was no more time for words, or fear.

* * *

"If it makes you feel any better, your brother had no idea how upset you were," Harry said. He felt the need to comfort the vampire because it was obvious to him that Gabe was ashamed of his fear.

"It does, in a way." Gabriel smiled softly and pushed a hand through his black hair. "But really, it doesn't matter much anymore, does it?"

"If you think that Galadriel doesn't think on that night as much as you do, then you are mistaken. Other than speaking about the bl- the way the night ended up, it's all he talked about." Harry had to interrupt himself before he gave away that he knew about the Blades of Flame. For some reason, he felt that Gabriel needed to tell him of those on his own.

"Well, I guess it was a major turning point for both of us. Shall I go on?"

"Yes, please do." Harry nodded encouragingly.

* * *

The candle flames extinguished completely, the white candles turning black. A grey fog seeped into the circle, swirling up around Gabriel's legs to engulf his entire body in the suffocating mist. Several of the onlookers gasped in surprise when every source of light was suddenly gone from the clearing. They couldn't see a thing. The king made to rush into the circle to pull his son out when another gust of wind blew him back harshly. He fell into the elf, Tiernan his servant, who helped to right him.

"Gabriel!" the king shouted, but his words were heard by no one. With the complete darkness came complete silence. He once again tried to move toward the circle, but found himself literally stuck in place. His feet felt cemented to the ground. "Gabriel!" He tried calling out once again, but once again it was to no avail.

Gabriel stumbled a bit as the wind gently pushed him into the center of the circle. His eyes widened in terror as the fog began swirling about his feet. He tried to leave the circle but was stuck where he stood. The higher the dark mist climbed, the more the terror filled his heart. '_This isn't supposed to happen_!' Once the mist reached his shoulders, he began to hear a voice. A sweet melodic, hypnotizing voice.

"My son," the voice whispered in Gabriel's ear, "I am so happy to welcome you home."

"Home?" Gabriel gasped. '_Am I dying? Is that why everything is so dark and silent_.' He could no longer hear the rasp of the wind that had pushed him, nor could he see anything but the stars above him.

"Yes, my son, home." the sweet voice answered, and Gabriel felt what he thought was a hand brush softly against his cheek.

He jerked back and tried again to escape, but failed. He was stuck fast. "Who are you?! Why is this happening?!"

"You have come here to be Claimed by me, my child. I will not harm you. Do not fear me, Gabriel. Accept what I offer, and your life will be fulfilled in ways you could never imagine!" The voice soothed. It knew the boy would accept. They all did, eventually.

"Accept what you offer? What are you offering?" Gabriel was shaking with dread, but felt the soft touch of a hand stroking his hair. It reminded him of how his father would do such a thing when he was pleased with Gabriel's understanding of his lessons, and it caused him to relax a bit. "Why is this so different from Galadriel's Claiming?"

"All Claiming of Twins is different, my son." The voice continued on in a pacifying manner. "I am offering you power, honor, longevity, and something that most of your kind would kill to receive from me." Gabriel could hear a slight amusement in the Voice when it said that last. "I am offering you your heart's desire. I can give you everything. All you must do is accept my gifts." The voice whispered enticingly, but Gabriel was still quite unsure as to what it was offering him. It was being very vague. He was dubious and unsettled. At least the shaking had stopped, and he was no longer terrified beyond comprehension.

"Will I be like my brother if I accept your gifts?" Gabriel didn't want to remain identical to Galadriel anymore. He was tired of always hearing about how great it was they were twins. '_Seriously, what was so wonderful about having another person look exactly like you in every way_?' He just didn't understand the attraction of it. He needed to be different. He needed to stand out from his brother in every way possible. He never wanted to be mistaken for his arrogant, bullying arse of a sibling ever again.

"No, you will not. You will be you. No more standing in his shadow of venom," the Voice whispered seductively. It knew exactly what the boy needed to hear to agree. And, he must agree. They all did. Eventually.

"Then I accept your gifts." Gabriel stated with finality. The Voice grinned to itself in triumph.

"So mote it be, my Blood Child."

* * *

"So I'm assuming you were Claimed by the Dark." Harry was ready for the story to move forward, but he knew that if he pushed Gabe might clam up.

"I was, but didn't know it at that time. I had no idea what the Voice was truly giving me in the way of its gifts. If I had, I'm sure I would not have agreed." Gabriel hung his head and debated on whether or not he should tell the rest of the story or just leave it there. Perhaps he should leave it there for now and go speak with Tom. His mate was extremely upset about the whole thing.

"Is that all of it then? Did you just decide to leave the Elven Realm all on your own?" Harry tried to get the vampire talking again without pushing too much.

Gabriel shook his head and sighed. "There's more, but do you really need to hear it? I'm sure Galadriel was more than happy to give all the gory details."

"I'd rather hear it from you honestly. Your brother leaves much to be desired. He failed to mention just how much of an arse he was while growing up, but I'm not surprised by it at all. Galadriel is still an arrogant, pompous, arse." Harry smiled when Gabe chuckled a little under his breath at the description of Galadriel.

"So be it, then." Gabe shrugged and was about to continue when he was interrupted by a loud laugh from the other side of the curtain surrounding Harry's bed.

"SIRIUS!" a boy shouted in fear causing Gabriel to rush from Harry's bedside with Harry not far behind him. The rest of the story could wait.


	19. Chapter 18 James' Explanations

**Chapter Eighteen**

Tom swept out of the infirmary without a second glance at either of his mates or the three teenagers staring at his departure. He was fuming. '_How dare Gabriel not share such important information?_' Tom couldn't believe that his mate would neglect to tell him that he was an Elder of one of the Forgotten races. The elves hadn't openly come to the human realm in millenium.

"That stupid, stupid leech," Tom muttered to himself as he glared at a group of third year Hufflepuffs who were gaping at him. He was going to hang that damn vampire by his overly sensitive canines for keeping such important information to himself. '_Who knows what will happen now that his brother, the king of elves!, has gotten involved_?!'

Just as he was about to enter his private quarters, Tom stopped suddenly. He jerked his head around so fast his neck cracked. He didn't see anyone, but he could feel them. And he could smell them. Someone had followed him. The already fierce scowl on his face intensified as he realized who was hiding in plain sight. Well, perhaps not sight.

"Mr. Potter, if you wish to speak with me, I suggest you remove that infernal cloak and proceed before I give you detention for a month."

James gaped. How had the man known he was there? He didn't move. He had even cast a silencing charm on his feet so as not to make any sounds as he walked. As he stood there trying to figure out exactly how his professor had known, Tom himself was becoming extremely impatient.

"Tch, Mr. Potter. It is a good thing you were placed in Gryffindor. Had you been a Slytherin, you would have been eaten alive. Now, remove the damned cloak and follow me." Tom then turned back to the carving of a snake on the wall before him and hissed the password to his rooms. He entered not waiting for the Potter boy to follow.

James was shocked into action as he saw the wall closing after Professor Riddle entered his rooms. He whipped the cloak off and ran for the rapidly closing door.

"Now that you have decided to stop hiding like a coward, is there something you wished to speak to me about?" Tom asked acerbically. He really was in no mood to deal with Harry's future father. At this particular point in time, he wasn't even in the mood to deal with Harry either. Their bond had barely been formed before his mate had been ripped from him. He still had a lot to learn about the other man and maybe some jealousy with which to contend.

"Sir," James croaked before clearing his throat and trying again. "Sir, that man that Sirius brought in. Is he, um-"

"Is he what, Mr. Potter?" Tom snapped. His patience was wearing thin, and he honestly had no idea what he could, or could not, tell James Potter about his son.

"Is he from the future?" James whispered. He knew he sounded like an idiot, but he really needed to know if his hypothesis was correct.

"What gave you such a ridiculous idea?" Tom asked with wide eyes. '_How the hell had the boy figured that out so quickly_?'

"Well, Sir. See, it's like this," James began explaining haltingly. "I saw his ears. They were pointed. Just like mine. He looks just like me, but a little older. Nobody should have been able to survive being frozen like him. The only way that could happen is if he was my son from the future."

Tom gaped. "What do you mean his ears are pointy just like yours? Your ears are not pointy, Mr. Potter." In his head, Tom was going over everything Harry had had the chance to tell them before he'd been interrupted. Not once had Harry mentioned the ears, but they were, in fact, pointy. '_Like the elves_,' Tom thought.

James cringed back from the scowling man in front of him and waved his hand over his ears. Tom took a step towards the boy to get a closer look. He shook his head in disbelief when he saw that, minus the glasses, Harry was a complete carbon copy of his father.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter. We have quite a lot to discuss."

James glanced back towards the door before hesitantly sitting on the squishy sofa in front of the fireplace. He bounced a couple of times, marveling at how comfortable it was before catching himself with a blush. Tom smirked at the boy and sat in the matching chair across from him. He had done the same thing when Gabriel had brought the sofa into their rooms. He had a sneaking suspicion that Harry would also.

"Now, please explain to me what you have been going on about."

"My father was a halfblood. He was half wizard and half elf." James wasn't quite sure how to explain all he'd learned when he'd been visited at the age of sixteen by the elven emissary. There was just so much information.

"Go on." Tom waved a hand at the boy in impatience.

"Well, the elf half was of the royal line. My dad was born from a wizard and the Queen of Elves." James said haltingly. He knew his story was a bit far-fetched. "She wasn't married yet when she and my grandfather met and had him. She hadn't ascended to the throne yet either. When she found out she was pregnant, she came to the human realm until dad was born. Then, she left him here with my grandfather and returned to take her throne in the Elven Realm, Eirenthal. That's really all I know about my lineage concerning the elves."

"So, you are telling me that you and Harry are both descendants of the Forgotten race of Elders?" Tom questioned softly, unwittingly confirming James' suspicions of Harry being a time traveler.

"Yes, Sir." James answered just as softly. "Tavissel told me that our heritage only manifests in times of great need. Like when the forces of evil are greater than the forces of good or something. It's the only time a halfblood elf will show their ears, I guess, is the easiest way to say it. There's also a story about how an elf was claimed by the dark. Which really never happens from what Tavissel said. Anyway, the elf gets Dark claimed and he goes on a rampage. After the rampage, the other elves gave him a new name. He was known as the first Blood Elf. Which is basically a vampire. The first one was an elf named Gabriel, like your mate. But the blood elf was kicked out of the elven realm 'cuz he wanted to eat everybody."

"Interesting," Tom said while thinking back to the story Harry had told him of how he, Tom, had split his soul and become a monster. Since none of that had happened, he didn't understand what "force of evil" would cause James' elven heritage to manifest. Unless, of course, it was because of Dumbledore. Tom had always believed that man to be a psychopath. As far as the rest went, well, he needed to speak with his vampire.

"Sir, is he okay?" James was worried. That man was his future son. James was certain of that even if Tom hadn't told him anything outright about Harry's time traveling.

"Hm?" Tom shook his head to clear away his musings of the potential evil that was possibly just waiting for them.

"Is he okay?" James asked again.

"Yes, yes he's fine." Tom rubbed a hand across his face tiredly. "I think it's time for you to return to your common room, Mr. Potter. Thank you for telling me everything. It will be very helpful in the coming days."

"Of course, Sir," James replied. He quickly got to his feet, nodded once to his professor, and left the room.

Tom thought back to the letter Harry had received on his seventeenth birthday right before his travels began. If he remembered correctly, it had been signed with a T. At first, Tom thought he had been the one to possibly send it. Now, he wasn't so sure. As a matter of fact, he was almost positive that the person who sent that letter had done so from the Elven realm. They needed to know exactly who it was who sent it. If it had been sent to cause Harry to come into his elfen inheritance, they absolutely had to know why. '_Could it be the same Tavissel of whom James spoke_?' He really needed to discuss this with Harry and Gabe.

As his thoughts turned back to his vampire mate, Tom scowled again. That damned man was lucky that the Potter boy had been able to explain as much as he had about the Elders. To think he was bonded to the only known Blood Elf in human history was enough to stun him all over again. And to find out that Blood Elf was also the original creator of the vampires was simply astounding. Even though he had heard the story from James, Tom wanted to hear from his mate. There had been things that James hadn't known. Like details, and Tom was all about the details.

* * *

Tom's head jerked up when he heard the wall shifting to open the door to their rooms. His scowl returned full force when he saw Gabriel trying to quietly duck inside.

"Thought you could sneak in?" Tom asked with a raised brow.

Gabe nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw his bond-mate sitting in front of the fire. He hadn't seen him when he first entered the room. His vampire senses hadn't picked up on him either, probably because his mind was still reeling from speaking to Harry. He had been hoping the other man would have gone to bed already. '_No such luck_,' he thought with a quiet sigh. He was exhausted and glad to have escaped from telling Harry the rest of his story. He would have to thank the young Sirius for his prank against Severus.

"No, Love. I was not sneaking. I was simply trying to be quiet as to not disturb you had you already retired for the evening." Gabe replied eloquently.

"Gabriel, it is not so late that I would have gone to bed without speaking to you first," Tom growled. He was still agitated and could see that his vampire was hesitant with him which only irritated him further.

"Of- of course not, Love." Gabriel stammered as he tried to edge his way toward their bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, to take a shower?" Gabe asked sheepishly.

"No, you are going to sit down and explain to me everything that I should have already been told," Tom snapped out with a raised brow.

Gabe blew out a deep breath and sat down on the sofa across from his angry mate. He should have known he wouldn't get away without going over everything with Tom.

"Well, Love," Gabe began slowly. He reluctantly told the same tale to Tom that he had told Harry. All the while not noticing how with every word about the Elders, Tom was slowly paling further and further.

'_Oh dear Merlin_!' Tom thought. '_Gabriel and Harry are blood related_! _Should I tell them_?'

* * *

A/N: I feel like I need to explain Harry's relation to Gabriel just a bit. James' father is Gabriel and Galadriel's half brother. That makes Harry the great nephew of Gabriel and Galadriel from their mother's side. Also, in the Elven Realm, gender does not matter on who the ruling monarch will be. The queen became the queen by birth. The king became king by marriage and was the ruling monarch after the queen died. Galadriel and Gabriel were meant to rule together as twins. As far as this being incest, between Gabe and Harry, Tom and James don't know the whole story, yet.


	20. Chapter 19 Meeting the Parents

**Chapter Nineteen**

"How'd we get back, Severus?" Lily whispered after their professor left the room.

"I brought us back." Severus would never admit it aloud, but he was immensely proud of himself for saving both himself and Lily.

"Oh," Lily whispered then turned to look at Sirius. "Siri, do you know anything about the man we found?"

"Hm?" Sirius mumbled. His thoughts were on the man he'd carried back from the forest who liked startlingly like James Potter. He had been able to overhear some of the conversation Professor Riddle and Gabriel had with the man. All he knew was his name was Harry, and he was apparently some kind of traveler. He shared this information with Lily and Severus.

"I bet there's more to it than him just passing through." Lily was intent on finding out as much as she could about the man. He looked way too much like James Potter for his being here to be a simple coincidence.

"Lils," Severus began with a soft sigh only to be interrupted by Sirius jumping onto his bed and causing Severus to frantically grab at the sheets to keep from falling over the other side. "SIRIUS!"

Gabriel rushed from behind the curtain surrounding the mystery man. "Is everything all right?!"

"Um, yeah, sorry, Sir." Severus mumbled even as he reached out and grabbed Sirius' leg to keep from finishing the slide off his bed. This left him looking a bit like a baby sloth clinging onto its mother.

Gabriel couldn't quite withhold his chuckle at the sight of the unflappable Severus Snape in such a position. He reached forward and pushed the boy back onto the bed.

"Thank you, Sir." Severus said politely, all the while glaring heatedly at Sirius who was grinning like the cheshire cat.

Sirius' eyes widened when Severus' glare slowly turned to an evil little smile. The other boy quickly shoved Sirius off the side of the bed causing him to land on his back with an 'oomph!'. Gabriel outright laughed with Lily while Sirius stood up and went back to his own bed with a pout.

"That hurt Sev!" Sirius exclaimed sulkily.

"You'll get over it, my dear." Severus drawled with a smile.

"Well, seeing as everything is okay here, I'll just be going." Gabriel said as he went back behind the curtain surrounding Harry's bed. "Do you mind if we talk more later? I really think I need to go see Tom."

"Of course. It's fine." Harry tried to keep the disappoint out of his voice, but wasn't quite successful.

"I promise I'll tell you everything, but later. Tom is already upset with me, and the longer I keep him waiting, the worse it will be when I finally talk to him." Gabriel didn't so much as want to tell his story to Tom at all as he wanted to escape from finishing the tale with Harry. He was hoping he could avoid ever telling either of them what happened after his Claiming. It wasn't pleasant.

"I understand, Gabe." Harry said softly. He knew Gabriel was trying to avoid the rest of the story. He also knew why, but he wasn't going to push for more than Gabe was ready to tell. "Tell Tom g'night for me please?"

"I will. Good night, Harry. It's good to have you back after so long again." Gabe kissed Harry's forehead and exited the hospital wing.

Harry slouched down further under the blankets and sighed. He was still rather tired. It wasn't long before he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"You do realize that I can hear you perfectly well, correct?"

Lily jumped in surprise and stared at her two friends in astonishment. They hadn't realized that the silencing spell was only one way with them being on the side that couldn't hear. With wide eyes and a pounding heart, the redhead climbed off of the bed and slowly made her way to the curtained off area where the mystery man lay.

"Um, sorry," Lily said sheepishly as she peeked her head around the curtains. "May I come in?"

Harry smiled welcomingly at the petite redhead. "Of course, Lily." He barely withheld the smirk that tried to bloom on his face when he saw his future mother's eyes go as wide as a house-elf's eyes. He could see the questions forming in her mind. He figured he may as well tell her the whole truth. He had already irrevocably changed Time. As things were, he was unsure how he would still be born. It was obvious to him, by the lack of visits, that James Potter and Lily Evans were not together. He supposed they could end up together before the year was out, but having heard the way Lily spoke to Sirius and Severus, Harry seriously doubted it. Her words dripped with love when she addressed the other two men.

"H-how did you know my name?" Lily asked in awe.

"Perhaps I am a time traveler from the future. I may even be your future child. Severus is my potions professor. Sirius is my godfather. James Potter, well, he's my dad." Harry watched as Lily struggled with the information he'd just given her. For some reason, his inner marauder wanted out to play, and he said, "Or, perhaps, I simply heard you talking to your friends."

Lily blushed when Harry finished his explanation. She had honestly believed him at first. Her heart had been pounding so hard her chest hurt. When he finished with "I heard you talking to your friends", Lily was mortified. How could she have fallen for such a fantastic story? She was the smartest witch of her age. She shook her head to clear away the embarrassment.

"Oh." Lily whispered softly. "May I ask you some questions?"

Harry's smile widened. '_Guess I got my curiosity from my mother_,' he thought. "Of course, Ms. Evans."

"What's your name?"

"Your friend, Sirius I believe, told you that. My name is Harry."

"No, I mean, what's your last name?" Lily asked.

"Ah, well you see, I'm not really sure which name to give you," Harry began with a thoughtful look on his face. He knew he couldn't tell her his name was Potter. The poor girl would probably faint dead away. He nibbled his lower lip in thought. "I am known as Lord Harry Slytherin."

A slight giggle was heard from across the room. "He's got to be kidding right? Hairy Slytherin?" Sirius whispered to Severus, who was having a hard time containing his own mirth.

"I can still hear you," Harry singsonged to the boys. "Why don't you both come join Lily and I?" Harry smirked when he heard an embarrassed gasp. That had to have been his godfather.

Harry and Lily halted their conversation until they were sheepishly joined by Sirius and Severus. Harry was stunned speechless when he saw the two teens breach the curtained barricade around his bed. He opened and closed his mouth several times before giving up and just shutting it. They were stunning! Both of the young men had long dark hair that just brushed their shoulder blades. Sirius' blue eyes were the color of the ocean at its deepest depths. Severus' eyes were as dark as a black hole and just as fathomless. Harry's breath caught in his throat as those eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

"So, um, Lord Slytherin," Lily began again, "Where are you from?"

Harry tore his gaze away from the soul searching stare of his future potions professor and looked at Lily. "I grew up in Surrey." He watched as the surprise flickered across the three young faces. '_What had they expected him to say? That he was an alien_?'

"Oh," Lily whispered, "why were you in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of a blizzard?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry teased. He had no problem with telling them the truth, but he honestly had no idea why he'd ended up in the forest. The last thing he remembered was speaking with Tavissel and being pushed through the shimmery curtain thing in that clearing. "I will tell you everything you wish to know, but you have to understand that some of it even I do not understand just yet."

"Are you saying that you have no idea how you ended up in the Forbidden Forest in a blizzard just on the other side of the wards of Hogwarts?" Severus asked suspiciously. His narrowed eyes bore into Harry's own.

"No, Severus. I am saying that I don't remember what happened before I ended up in the forest during a blizzard." Harry found himself becoming exasperated with the teens. He decided to just be blunt and get it all out there. But first, "Before I tell you anything more, please fetch James Potter. He has every right to hear this story as well."

"Potter?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "Why would we get Potter? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Siri, have you not looked at this man?" Severus asked with a shake of his head. "He looks just like Potter. Well, better than Potter actually." Severus blushed at his admission causing Sirius and Lily to laugh at his embarrassment.

"So, will you go fetch him?" Harry asked politely. He wanted to get this done and over with. It was obvious to him that no matter what story he told, he couldn't do any more damage to the timeline than what he'd already accomplished. The fact that Tom never made a horcrux was the one point in time that changed everything, or so he believed.

"Of course," Lily said and hurried from the room.

The three men watched the beautiful redhead walk away. "She is something else," Harry murmured.

"Yes, she is, and you would do well to stay clear of her," Severus growled.

Harry couldn't prevent the chuckle that bubbled up in his chest at Severus' jealous warning. "Oh, Severus, you have nothing to fear from me when it comes to the beautiful Ms. Evans."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Nothing is wrong with her. Let's just say that she doesn't quite have what I'm interested in, shall we?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at the boys. He could see when the realization dawned on them that Harry batted for the other team. Severus smirked and Sirius gulped.

* * *

Lily rushed through the corridors in search of James Potter. She hadn't bothered with changing out of the hospital gown before running out of the infirmary. Now, as she walked as quickly as she could, she found that she really didn't care that her pale legs were being flashed about at anyone who took care to notice. She was glad that hospital gowns in the wizarding world were not open backed like the ones in the muggle world. She would most certainly not want her even paler backside being flashed about to all and sundry.

When she reached the portrait of the fat lady guarding Gryffindor Tower, Lily whispered the password, "Gruffinclaw", and entered when it swung open. She still shook her head at the silly password that Gabriel had set for the tower.

Upon entering the common room, Lily let her gaze scan for Potter. It was just after lunchtime, and she hoped that he had a free period. She really didn't want to try to explain to a professor why she needed the cocky teen to be let out of class. With a sigh, she realized that Potter wasn't in the common room. She decided that she should check the boy's dorms before looking elsewhere and headed up the stairs on the left.

"Oi, Evans!" a male voice shouted at her. "Where do you think you're going? Girls aren't allowed up there!"

"It's okay, Frank. I'm just looking for Potter." Lily blushed slightly when it occurred to her how that would sound to the other teen. And she knew that Frank Longbottom's smirk said that he had thought the exact same thing.

"Well, he's not up there," Frank said with a smirk. "He's out on the pitch. They're having a pick up game with some Slytherins."

"Oh, okay," Lily stammered in embarrassment. She just knew that the rumors would be flying by the time she'd fetched Potter from the quidditch pitch. A castle full of teenagers really had nothing better to do than gossip. Lily ran back down the stairs and out of the common room.

* * *

"What on this earth would make you think that I could love you any less for what you are?" Tom asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know," Gabriel mumbled. He felt like a complete idiot for having kept such important information from his mate. Although he still hadn't told Tom the whole story. He figured that he would dodge it for as long as possible.

"You do realize who Harry is?" Tom asked quietly. He wasn't sure if it had actually hit Gabriel that Harry was a relative.

"Yes, I know." Gabe was disheartened after hearing what James had told Tom. He knew he would have to let Harry go now. There was no way that they could be together any longer. Not when Harry was a descendant of Gabriel's mother. Now that he thought about it, it was odd how much Harry looked like James Potter, but nothing like any of his elven relatives.

"Love, has Harry put it together yet?" Tom asked quietly. He could see that Gabe was hurting, but he also knew that the vampire would get over it rather quickly. It seemed to him that Gabe and Harry had been drawn together, not because of a mate bond, but because of a blood bond. Gabriel would definitely bounce back from the whole sordid mess in no time. Or so Tom thought.

"I don't think he knows. Galadriel wouldn't really have known either unless Mother told him before she died." Gabriel hung his head in his hands. "I didn't know." This was all so confusing to him. '_How could I have had a sibling, even if it were just half, and not know about them? How could Mother do that to us?_'

"You know that we have to release him from the bond, Love." Tom said gently. He loved Harry as well, but he had always felt as if Gabriel belonged only to him. He knew it was because Harry had been taken from them too soon. He just hoped they would be alright without him.

"You've done a complete turnaround," Gabe stated sadly. "I remember when the thought of Harry being gone again would have torn you to pieces."

"It still does, Gabriel. But, I also know that you and I belong together. Harry was the catalyst that let us see that, but now, he has to move on. We have no idea how long he will be in this time with us. When will we see him next? Will it be another thirty years? Fifty? A hundred?" Tom sat down next to his vampire and wrapped him in his arms. "We can't keep putting our lives on hold for a man that may not be here tomorrow, Love."

"I know this, but," Gabriel sighed deeply, "I'm going to miss him."

"He isn't gone yet, Love. We will just spend what time we can with him as the friends we were meant to be. Just because we let him go as a lover doesn't mean that we can't keep him as a friend."

"Of course, Tom. You're right as usual." Gabriel smiled at his mate before gently kissing his lips. '_But I don't think it will be that simple_.'

* * *

Lily found James Potter on the quidditch pitch arguing with a tall blonde girl.

"You have got to be kidding me, Black!" James exclaimed in exasperation.

"No, Potter, I am not kidding you. I told you that my father was sending out invitations to prominent families for my hand." Narcissa Black huffed haughtily. She still didn't know what had prompted her father to put James Potter on the list of potential suitors, but she did know that Potter would not be happy about it.

"Well, he may as well consider his 'offer' to be rejected!" James shouted at the beautiful blonde girl. He would normally have no objections to an arranged marriage with someone as gorgeous as Narcissa, but he had given his heart to someone else a long time ago. It was just a matter of getting the girl to notice him.

"James," Narcissa began softly.

"Um, excuse me," Lily interrupted, "But I need Potter to come to the infirmary with me. He's been asked to be present for a meeting." Lily didn't understand why, but she had felt a surge of jealousy run through her veins when she'd heard what the Black girl and Potter had been discussing.

"We are having a conversation here, Evans," Narcissa responded haughtily. "James will be along when we are done."

"No, no, it's okay," James hurriedly answered. "I can come now. We're done." He looked pointedly at Narcissa. The elegant blonde huffed and strode away with her hips swinging.

James turned back to Lily and asked, "So, why am I needed in the infirmary?"

"Come on, I'll explain what I can on the way."

Sirius looked up from studying his hands when he heard Lily's voice just outside the doors to the infirmary. He turned to look at Severus and narrowed his eyes. The other teen was staring unashamedly at the man who claimed his name was Harry Slytherin. The thought of that name still made Sirius want to giggle a bit.

"Sir, I've brought Potter," Lily declared with a determined look on her face. "He told me some things on the way here." The way the girl narrowed her eyes, caused Harry to wince a bit. His father obviously knew more than Harry realized.

"Yes, well, come on in," Harry said recovering his composure. "This is a very long story, and I have no doubts that you will not believe me, but please hold your questions until I have finished."

"Okay," was mumbled by the four teens as they stared at Harry expectantly.

"I guess I will start at the beginning," Harry said with a sheepish smile. "My birth name is Harry James Potter. I am now known as Lord Harry James Potter Slytherin. I was born in July of 1980 to Lily and James Potter." Harry continued with his story until he was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh my, I didn't realize you had company," the nurse said in a bit of surprise at seeing the four teenagers surrounding her patient's bed.

"We were just saying hello," Lily began but was interrupted by Harry.

"I asked them to be here. Is it dinner time?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh, um, yes. Yes, it is dinner time." Madame Pomfrey didn't often get flustered, but she also wasn't around anyone who could discomfit her like this man did so easily. Not even Professor Riddle or Gabriel had ever caused her to blush like a schoolgirl again, and those two were prime specimens of the opposite sex.

"May my guests join me here for dinner?" Harry asked and looked to the four around him in question.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey, may we?" Lily asked excitedly. She had so many more questions now than ever. Harry had reached the point where he had time traveled to the 1940's and met Tom Riddle. Lily was absolutely fascinated by the story, and hoped to find out more about her professor as well.

Madame Pomfrey agreed to let them stay for dinner, but said they had to be gone before curfew. Just as she had finished speaking, five house-elves popped in with an overladen tray of food each. Harry shook his head at the amount of food presented to them. He would never understand how the little elves expected that they could eat so much. Then he thought about his old friends Godric and Ron. Those two could most definitely have eaten everything in front of them and then some. Apparently, he could add Sirius to that list as well. The boy was scarfing his food down so fast, Harry was almost in awe. He definitely could match Godric and Ron.

As they ate, Harry continued with his story. He could see Lily virtually vibrating with curiosity and questions. She reminded him of a combination of Ginny and Hermione. Lily had the same exuberance and mischievous nature as Ginny, but she also had the intelligence and thirst for knowledge for which Hermione was known. Her excitement was a bit contagious, and Harry found himself giving many more details of his experience than what he'd actually gone into with Tom and Gabe. He had barely finished with the last conversation he'd had with the vampire when Lily's questions started.

"So," she asked with wide eyes, "who sent the letter?"

Out of all of the questions she could have asked, Harry hadn't expected that one. Over the last couple of years, he hadn't given much thought to who might have sent the letter. It was odd that it hadn't crossed his mind.

"I don't know," Harry replied while somewhat still deep in thought. He was wracking his brain for who it could have been, but kept coming up short.

"Maybe it was Professor Riddle," Sirius suggested. "His first name starts with a T."

Harry thought on that for a moment, shook his head, and said, "No, it wasn't Tom," at the same time that Lily said, "No, I don't think so." Harry grinned at his future mother when she blushed prettily.

"What about that elf named Tiernan?" Severus tried with a thoughtful frown.

"I don't think so," Harry smiled wryly. "He didn't really care for me all that much."

"I would say not with how you kept teasing him," Lily scolded.

"Of course," Harry grinned. Yes, his mother was much like Hermione.

"I know!" Lily suddenly exclaimed. "It was Tavissel! It had to be! Galadriel would have told him everything!"

"It probably was Lord Tavissel. He's the one who came to me last year," James explained softly.

"What?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You know about the Forgotten?"

"I don't think we should call them that anymore. After all, you and I are of their blood, and I don't really think I've been forgotten just yet." James smirked smugly. "We even have the same ears." With that, James removed the glamour he'd been wearing for the last year.

The three other teens just stared. Gone was the gawky underdeveloped teenager that they'd gone to school with for the last seven years. In his place stood a young man who resembled Lord Slytherin greatly.

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius gasped in horror. "You're like a- a- a clone or something!"

"I am not a clone!" Harry laughed so hard his stomach began to hurt.

"No, he has different eyes." Severus looked at Lily pointedly.

"And a different mouth," she replied as she glared back at Severus.

"Let's not forget his cheekbones," Severus murmured as his gaze fell on Sirius. "Actually, it's only his hair that looks anything like Potter."

"What exactly are you trying to get at by dissecting my features?" Harry asked amused.

"They are saying that you carry a bit of all of them," answered a deep voice that only two of the people in the room recognized causing the others to jump in startlement.

"Why are you here?" Harry stared coldly at the Elder. His tone of voice could have frozen the sun.


	21. Chapter 20 Visitors From Afar

**Chapter Twenty**

"Lord Tavissel!" James cried as he rushed forward to wrap his mentor in an embrace.

Tavissel smiled and responded fondly, "Lord James, it's good to see you again."

"Tavissel? THE Tavissel?!" Emotions rapidly flew across Sirius' face, first confusion, then awe. This was a true elf. An Elder even! Sirius found himself unable to say anything else as his mouth was hanging open like a guppy.

"Yes, Black," James answered smugly. He'd always believed Sirius Black was a little slow on the uptake. It never crossed his mind that the other teen would be in such awe of his mentor.

Lily squeaked and flushed embarrassedly. "Hello, Sir," she whispered while ducking her head.

"Hello everyone." Tavissel bowed his head graciously.

"Once again, I ask why you are here." Harry's whole demeanor spoke of cold wariness. He hadn't mentioned to the teenagers what Galadriel had wanted from him when he'd been pulled to them through time. He couldn't imagine why the Elder thought, that by coming here, that he could get Harry to change his mind. He wondered if Galadriel had sent him.

"I am here for you, Lord Slytherin." Tavissel took in Harry's stance and flinched. He really hadn't expected to find Harry so wary. He'd hoped that he could plead his case and possibly get his assistance. Now, Tavissel knew that it wouldn't be as simple as he'd first hoped.

"I don't see what purpose could have brought you here. I have already told you that I refuse to give up Gabriel's location to you, or any others that may come for him."

The four teenagers watched in awe as Harry went from a relaxed hospital patient to an imposing warrior in a second of time. Even though they'd all heard his story, none of them could really see the fighter that Harry had claimed to be. That is, until now. His whole persona seemed to change. He got taller. His face went blank. His aura exuded fierce determination. But, it was his eyes that caught their attention the most. The emerald green seemed to flash with a violet fire, snapping and burning from deep within.

"We do not wish to hurt him." Tavissel knew his argument was not enough to sway the man, no warrior, before him, but he had to try.

"If you do not wish harm to him, then why take such drastic measures to find him?" Harry asked stonily. "Especially after it was you who helped me escape."

"His brother has missed him greatly-"

"I could care less about his _brother,_" Harry spat. "Galadriel is nothing but a self serving arse if you ask me. Does he know that you were the one to get me out of the elven realm?"

"Lord Slytherin, please just hear me out." Tavissel pleaded. "Lord Galadriel sent me to find not only Gabriel, but you as well. There have been rumors of the Black Blade being in use once more."

Harry scoffed and replied, "The Black Blade? Really? Do you mean the blade that was hidden away after it caused one of my dearest friends to lose his mind? I already explained this to Galadriel."

"You have seen it?" Tavissel whispered in awe.

"It belonged to Godric Gryffindor after Excalibur choose to be mine. Libur has not been seen since the day it caused dear Godric to lose his mind and kill his brother Salazar." Harry's voice remained cold, but the four teens heard the hint of longing when Salazar's name was mentioned. Lily especially felt a tug on her heart.

"Our sources claimed that Gabriel was seen with the blade a few short years ago," the elf answered in confusion. That's the story Galadriel had told him. It was the only reason he'd agreed to try to get Harry and Gabriel to go back with him.

"It seems that the Time difference has once again caused the elves some trouble."

All heads turned toward the newest member of their group. There stood Gabriel in all of his magnificent glory. Harry couldn't help the smile that stole onto his face. His mate, and closest friend, was a sight to behold. Gabe's midnight hair was left to cascade down his muscular back. His leather trousers left almost nothing to the imagination, causing all four teens to blush lightly. The sapphire colored shirt he wore showed off his exquisite chest perfectly.

"Gabriel?" Tavissel asked softly. He had always been in awe of both Galadriel and Gabriel. He had been with the twins growing up from boyhood. No one had been prepared when Gabriel had been claimed by the Dark. Least of all himself. What no one really knew was that Tavissel had known where the Blood Elf had been for the past centuries, but he had been afraid for his one time best friend. He, above all others, knew how deep the jealousy ran between the brothers. He had seen with his own eyes how horribly hurt Gabriel had been by the disgust and hatred in Galadriel's eyes when Gabriel was claimed by the Dark.

"Tavi?" Gabe almost couldn't believe his eyes. Here was the one man he'd thought would always be there for him, but had turned his back just like the rest of the elves.

"Gabe," Tavissel sighed softly. "I have missed you my brother. I have searched for centuries for you, but you were always just a step ahead. When Galadriel told me you had been seen with the Black Blade, I knew I had to find you."

"Well, now you have. Why was it so important for you to find me? I don't have the Blades." Gabriel was terrified that his friend was only here to take him back to the elves, but no one seemed to see that fear in his stance. Harry, however, could more than see it reflected in his once lover's eyes.

"Please, do tell. Why are you here?" Harry drawled in his best Malfoy impression.

"I have come in hopes of warning you. If the blade hasn't been in use in centuries, I don't understand why Galadriel sent me to find it. I wanted to tell you of his plans to destroy the blade and you, Gabriel."

"The blade has not been in use since Godric lost his damn mind," Gabriel answered. "It seems as if my dear brother has decided to finally start a war."

"War?!" Lily exclaimed causing the two elves to startle and Harry to chuckle quietly. The two elves had forgotten the others were there.

"Yes, a war. My brother is a guardian of the Light. I am a guardian of the Dark. It falls to us to keep the balance in this world. Although, I didn't realize my part in Fate's scheme until speaking with Tom last night."

"I am assuming that this war would be the reason for the elves to begin appearing again?" Severus questioned.

"That would explain why my heritage has been activated," James mused.

"You are both correct. I felt that it would be necessary to be prepared," Tavissel stated somewhat sheepishly.

"So, it was you who sent me that letter?" Harry mused.

"Yes. I sent it because there is a prophecy concerning this upcoming war." Tavissel said hesitantly.

Harry groaned and plopped back down on his bed with his head in his hands. "I bloody hate divination."

"Would you care to share this prophecy Tavi?" Gabe asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Rain falls like angry tears from a swollen sky.

Wind whistles through the tops of overburdened trees.

A craving for the melody of a sweet song flows through veins of sorrow.

Blue eyes of tragedy peer out into the sweet morning while the angels cry.

Pain lances through a body incapable of moving.

A single tear slips down the face of a man who bears the name of an angel.

With one last frail smile, blue eyes close for the last time.

With vengeance will come blood, annihilation of a race.

A dark angel will spread his wings and Past's Playmate shall come out to play."


	22. Chapter 21 Back Again

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Sirius' eyes widened in dismay and fear as he saw what looked like a black shadow slowly creep up behind Lord Slytherin. He was so distraught that all he could do was grasp at Severus' arm causing the other boy to look up in question. Sirius gurgled and pointed at the shadow just as it encompassed Lord Slytherin.

"Sir!" Severus called out as he watched the great man before him simply disappear in a whirl of mist.

"Bloody hell! Not again!" Gabe shouted. He threw his arms up in the air in frustration and anger. "I swear! Every single time! The man simply can not stay put in one time for more than a few minutes!"

"Um, Sir?" Lily hesitatingly asked, her eyes wide with fear. "What just happened?"

"He did it again!" Gabe shouted causing the teens in the room to cringe back.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Tavi asked quietly. "He was only supposed to travel twice, then return to his own time."

"Twice?!" Gabriel was beyond hysterical now. "Twice, you say!? This makes the third time he's disappeared on me in the last millennium!"

"That is not possible!" Tavi exclaimed. "I specifically created the spell to only allow the traveler two stops to learn..." He trailed off as he realized what had happened. "Oh my, I really should have been more specific."

"What do you mean, 'more specific'?" Gabriel growled.

"I stated that the traveler would only stop traveling when he had learned all pertinent information regarding his destiny," Tavi stated sheepishly. "All I can figure is that there was a lot more involved in Harry's destiny than I knew about."

"Sir? Is Lord Slytherin a time traveler?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes, Miss Evans. As a matter of fact, you just met your son."

"That explains a few things," Lily stated before asking with a grin, "So, which of these three oafs is his father?"

"All of them," Tavi answered smugly as he watched the brilliant redhead faint dead away.

"What?!" Three voices exclaimed in disbelief.

"Now what are you neglecting to tell us, Tavi?" Gabriel asked with an exasperated sigh as he lifted Lily up onto a bed. His best friend had always been a bit forgetful about the details. Gabe used to find it endearing, but now he could see why it tended to irritate his father.

"Well, it's Magick." Tavi answered with a smile which dropped off his face at the glares he received from the four people waiting for answers.

"No, really?!" Sirius gasped sarcastically.

"No need to be like that," Tavi huffed. "I can explain, but should I?" He paused dramatically for a moment causing Gabriel to reach over and slap the back of his head.

"Get on with it, you prat!" Gabe demanded with an eye roll at Tavi's theatrics.

"Ok, ok." Tavi sat down on the edge of a nearby bed as he began his explanation. "In the near future, approximately four years from now, Lily won't be able to make up her mind."

"What?!" The three boys all shouted again. Tavi fell over on his side laughing. He couldn't help it. '_The look on their faces!_'

"No, really," Tavi gasped through his laughter. "She will want to be with all of you. Which really shouldn't be that much of a problem. She is a fiery sort, is she not? It'll take all three of you to keep up with her!"

"Tavissel, if you do not stop the jokes and tell me exactly what you meant by saying they are all Harry's fathers, I will hold you down and allow them to cast multiple tickling charms." Gabriel's voice was grim, which was a bit funny when you considered his actual words.

"No!" Tavi immediately stopped laughing. Tickling was the most evil thing he could imagine. The last time he'd been tickled so mercilessly, he couldn't breathe. He'd thought he was going to die. Tavi absolutely hated tickling. "I'll tell you everything."

"Then get on with it!" Lily shouted. She'd come to at Tavi's shout.

"Of course, Milady." Tavi grinned at them all and launched into his narrative. "What it comes down to is that sometime in the future, the four of you will decide to bond. I do not know why, but it happens. The only one of you here who is Harry's biological father is Severus. James and Sirius are his magical fathers by magical adoption."

"You mean Harry is not blood related to me?" Gabriel questioned in hope.

"No, he is not."

That was all Gabriel waited to hear. He sprinted from the infirmary back towards his and Tom's rooms. He hadn't expected to be gone so long. His plan had been to check on Harry and return with him to speak to Tom. Now, he couldn't wait to tell Tom the good news, and the bad. Of course, Harry would have to be swept away again. He dreaded explaining it all.

* * *

Harry reached up a hand to rub at his dry eyes. It felt like he had sand in them. It took a moment for him to remember what had just happened, and then he jumped to his feet in alarm. He wasn't where he should have been. As a matter of fact, he was stunned to see just where he had ended up. He'd already come to the conclusion that he must have jumped time again. Looking at his surroundings, he groaned aloud to see the same small room, beaten up desk, and ratty blanket on the too small bed that he had grown used to over the years.

Harry sighed when he realized that he had finally returned to his own time, and it appeared that he had arrived just a few moments after he had left. He could see the letter from Tavissel lying innocently on the bed. His window was still open waiting for Hedwig to return from her hunt.

Harry lay on his back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't even gotten the chance to know his parents. He had learned from Galadriel that Lily, Severus, James, and Sirius had formed a bond together. There had been a ritual between the four of them, Harry hadn't asked for any details, that had brought about his conception and birth. It would have been nice to get to know them. He had never known Lily or James at all. Sirius had been kept from him his whole life, and Snape hated him.

"Wait a minute," Harry said aloud. "How the hell am I at the Dursley's if all four of them are my parents?" The thought wouldn't leave his mind. He had to reach Snape. He had to find out what had happened that one of his father's would hate him so damned much. '_As soon as Hedwig returns_,' Harry thought before an unexplained wave of fatigue hit him so quickly that his eyes refused to remain open.

* * *

"Harry Potter Sirs! Yous has to be waking up!" A shrill voice bleated in his ear as a small hand tugged ruthlessly at his shirt collar. Harry reached up a hand to swipe it away.

"Ger off you git," Harry mumbled sleepily. His brain hadn't quite woken up yet.

"Harry Potter Sirs! You has to be getting up! The Hoggywarts Spress will bes leaving yous if you do not **get up!**" Dobby, the house elf, answered forcefully while continuing to pull at Harry's collar and accidentally grabbing a handful of hair in the process.

"Ouch!" Harry cried out as he sat up dislodging the small green body of Dobby. "What are you on about?!"

"Harry Potter Sirs! If you does not gets up and comes with Dobby right now, you wills be missing the train!" Dobby bounced up and down agitatedly in front of where Harry sat on his rumpled bed.

"Wha?" Harry rubbed his head where Dobby had pulled at his hair as his foggy brain tried to make sense of what was going on. "What!?" He suddenly shouted. "The train? How can it be time to go to the train? It's only August first!" He remembered it being August first when he passed out. Or was it his birthday that happened? The details were a little bit foggy.

"No, no, no, Harry Potter Sirs," Dobby shook his little head so fast his ears flopped back and forth smacking himself in the face. "It bes September Sirs! Harry Potter has to be going to school! Professor Dumblydore sent me to make sures you gots on the train!"

"September first?" Harry was more than confused. He had thought that he'd returned to just a few minutes after he'd first jumped through time. He must have been mistaken. "Okay, Dobby. Let me get dressed and get my things."

"Dobby has already done it Harry Potter Sirs! All yous things be in yous trunk. Dobby has already taken it to Hoggywarts!"

"Oh," Harry eloquently replied. "Well, I guess I had better get dressed then."

"Dobby bes taking care of that too!" Dobby said with a snap of his fingers, and Harry found himself dressed in the most opulent outfit he'd ever worn.

"Don't you think this is a bit much for going to Hogwarts, Dobby?" Harry asked carefully. He didn't want to upset the elf and have to stop him from smashing his head on something.

"Oh no, Sirs. This is what is being appropriate for the Lord Slytherin to be wearing," Dobby stated proudly with a big grin.

"Oh, I suppose. Can you take me to the train Dobby?"

"No Harry Potter. The train left while yous be arguing with Dobby about what month it is. Dobby will be taking you to Hoggywarts." Dobby grinned and nodded repeatedly. He was making Harry a bit dizzy.

"Oh, then I guess I might have time to stop in Diagon Alley to grab a few things?" Harry slyly suggested knowing Dobby would take him there.

"Of course Harry Potter Slytherin Sirs!" With a snap of his fingers, Dobby and Harry appeared on the street of Diagon Alley in the middle of what appeared to be some kind of press conference.

"Dobby! Get me out of here! I can get the things I need later!" Harry whispered urgently.

"Yes Sirs Harry Potter Slytherin Sirs!" And once again, Dobby snapped his fingers and Harry found himself standing just outside of the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade.

"Thank you, Dobby. Would it be okay if I went ahead up to the village and did some shopping?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sirs! Just bes making sure that yous come to Hoggywarts when the sun goes down!" Dobby chirped before popping away.


	23. Chapter 22 Hugs

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Harry smiled at the spot Dobby had been standing in for a moment after the excitable elf had popped away. He had missed the little guy. Dobby's enthusiasm was contagious, and Harry was quickly becoming more excited by the moment. He made his way to each shop to purchase what supplies he thought he might need upon his return to Hogwarts. He didn't bother with class supplies. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be joining the sixth years.

He had just exited the apothecary when he heard the whistle of the Hogwarts Express in the distance. He was just about to head down to the train station to meet his friends when he suddenly realized something. They had no idea what he had been through the last few years. As a matter of fact, to them, it'd only been a couple of months since they had seen him. That was when he decided it really didn't matter too much. After all, they probably wouldn't be his friends anymore after they found out how much he had changed. It's not like they had made much of an attempt to contact him over the summer anyway.

Instead of rushing to greet the students disembarking the train, Harry turned towards the Three Broomsticks and decided to have a drink before heading up to the castle. He wanted something to help calm his excitement, and he knew he looked old enough to get whatever he wanted without being questioned.

"Hello there, Sir," Madame Rosmerta greeted with a blush. Harry had the distinct feeling that she would have waved a hand to cool her face had he not been looking at her.

"Hello, my lady," Harry declared with a smirk.

"Oh, aren't you a charmer!" Rosmerta gushed and fanned herself with the menu she held in her left hand. Harry's smirk widened at the gesture. "Would you like to know the special of the day?"

"No, my lady. A glass of your finest wine will suffice." Harry smiled at the flustered barmaid. He knew he looked good, unlike all of the other times the woman had seen him. He also figured that she had no idea that she was speaking with the same boy that had been in her establishment less than three months ago.

"Of course, my Lord," Rosmerta answered and, with a curtsy, she returned to the bar to fetch a glass of wine for the handsome lord.

Harry sat ruminating over all that had happened. His thoughts turned to Gabe and Tom. He truly missed them both. He wondered if they would be at the castle. He knew that somehow something had gone wrong because he had found himself back at his aunt's house. He only hoped that his former bond-mates were still around. After all, it had been another twenty years since they had last seen him.

Rosmerta returned with his glass of wine and set it down gently on the table with a smile.

"Anything else for you, my Lord?" she asked, her lips curling up at the corners in a smile.

"No, thank you, Madame," Harry replied politely and turned back to his inner thoughts.

"If you change your mind, just wave." Rosmerta gave a flirtatious wink and returned to the bar.

Harry sat there for a bit longer, drinking his wine and ruminating over the last few years. He still missed Sal desperately, but it was Tom his thoughts continued to turn towards. If he was still living with his aunt in this time, then that meant that his parents had still died somehow. He knew deep in his soul that Tom hadn't been the one to murder them. He figured he should just head on up to the castle and find out what he could from the current headmaster. '_Is it still Dumbledore_?'

* * *

Harry entered the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts and grinned to himself. He could hear the hundreds of students in the Great Hall. The chatter seemed to reverberate throughout the castle. He strode toward the two large doors and couldn't help but remember when he and Rowena had been running to find out what had happened between Godric and Sal all those years ago. He remembered how she had thrown open the large doors with a wave of her hand. Harry smirked and, with a slight push of his magic, the huge doors flung themselves inward slamming against the walls. He hummed in satisfaction to himself and strode confidently into the mass of curiosity and rumors.

His eyes scanned over the room with a mischievous glint until they settled on the dark haired potions master sitting in stunned silence at the head table. He simply lifted a delicate eyebrow at the shocked man before striding purposefully towards the table. He'd never forget seeing Severus as a somewhat gawky teenager.

"Hello, Sir." Harry said with a small smile as he approached.

"Potter?" Severus questioned in awe. He hadn't seen the boy since the end of his sixth year. Now, the man standing before him was a far cry from the skinny, guilt ridden boy he had last seen. The man before him exuded confidence, power, and a strength that was intoxicating. Severus shivered. Potter reminded him of someone else. Someone he couldn't quite remember.

"Professor," Harry responded with a slight nod.

"Where have you been? Why were you not on the train Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

He had sat quietly watching the byplay between the two men. He was as astonished as the rest of the room to see Harry Potter standing before them looking like a prince with the confidence of a king.

"It is a long story, Albus. Perhaps we should go to your office, and I shall explain," Harry responded, once again with a small smirk and a teasing glint. He was going to enjoy telling this tale. He also knew that 'Dumbledore' would enjoy it as well.

"Yes, of course," Albus responded, his own eyes twinkling in response to Harry. He stood slowly; his age was catching up to him, joints popping quietly. He also hadn't missed how Harry had called him by his given name. He had told the boy he was welcome to do so, but Harry never had until now. He had the distinct feeling that the boy knew more than he let on.

Harry followed Dumbledore out of the great hall, past the still stunned students, through the Great Hall doors, and to his office. Not once did his eyes fall on the Gryffindor table, or search out his friends. He did glance at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco Malfoy watching him with a look that spoke of hunger and anxiety. He winked at the Slytherin as they passed. It took most of his training and self-control to keep from outright laughing at the look of astonishment on Malfoy's face.

The Malfoy heir was stunned. Was that Potter? Since when had Scarhead become so absolutely gorgeous? And in so little of a time? How was it even possible? He gracefully stood from the Slytherin table and made his way out of the Great Hall. He had to know what was going on, and he was sure his father would have answers. He headed to the owlery where he grabbed a piece of parchment and quill that were kept there for short notes or emergencies and scribbled out a quick note to his father.

_Father, _

_I hope you and Mother are well. I apologize ahead of time for this being such a short note. I wish to ask you if you have heard anything about Potter receiving any training over the summer. He wasn't on the train, and he just arrived in the Great Hall looking like a prince who just stepped out of a muggle fairytale. Anything you can tell me would be helpful. I must tell you now though, Potter has changed._

_Your devoted son,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

When he had completed his missive, Draco called out to one of the school owls. An ordinary barn owl flew down to land on his shoulder. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and informed it to take it to his father at Malfoy Manor. Draco then headed to the Slytherin dorms to see if the others had come back from dinner yet. He hoped Lucius would know what was going on.

Hermione sat in silence, just gaping at the figure who'd just sauntered out of the room. When did Harry learn to saunter? When had Harry's voice become so velvety? When had her best friend turned into a hottie? She sighed. She knew something had to have happened to Harry over the summer when he never replied to her letter. Granted, she had only sent the one the day after his birthday. She had been so caught up with her parents and their trip to Japan that she'd almost forgotten completely. She had forgotten to get him a gift, so just sent a simple happy birthday note. After the past year, it was almost as if Harry had decided to stop being friends with her and Ron, and Hermione was still feeling a bit off about it.

Ron was sure that had been someone other than his best mate. Last year, Harry had been nothing but a quiet, scrawny kid. In fact, he had been worried at first, but then he and Hermione had started dating and Harry just kind of fell to the wayside. Ron felt guilty for not contacting Harry over the summer, except for the one letter he had sent inviting him to the Burrow for a few weeks. After receiving no response, in fact the letter had never been opened, he gave up. The other boy had just been so depressing to be around the last year that the redhead decided that he needed to live his own life outside of the Boy-Who-Lived's shadow. For all of that though, Ron had still been worried when his best mate hadn't been on the train, and the fact that he and Hermione hadn't heard from him at all was a bit frightening.

The rest of the students in the Great Hall began talking loudly in excitement.

"Who was that?"

"That was Potter?"

"Wonder what happened to him!"

Severus Snape, Potions Master Extraordinaire, was still sitting, stunned, as the students around him continued to exclaim in surprise at Potter's entrance. He felt a memory tickling at his brain, but couldn't quite catch it. The harder he thought about it, the further away it seemed to travel. With a sigh, the dark haired man stood from his seat and headed towards the Headmaster's office. He really needed to know what had happened to Harry Potter to cause such changes in the boy.

* * *

While everyone in the Great Hall expressed their own theories on Harry's story, the man himself was seated in a squishy armchair in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk. He had his right leg draped over the arm of said chair with his left stretched out in front of him. He was slightly slouched down comfortably as he waited for the old man in front of him to speak.

"Well, Harry. It seems that you've undergone some changes over the summer." Dumbledore stated blandly with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Sir, it does appear so." Harry replied with a slight smirk lifting his lips.

"Would you care to explain, my boy?"

"Of course, Albus, but first I think I shall wait until Severus arrives." Harry was pretty sure he knew who this was pretending to be Albus Dumbledore, but decided to continue playing the game.

"Severus? Why would you think that Severus would be coming? And you really should show him the respect he deserves, my boy, and call him Professor Snape." Dumbledore said with a small smile. It took all he had not to smirk at the sexy young man before him.

"Of course, Sir. I do have the utmost respect for him," Harry stated, just catching himself from saying something he didn't really want the headmaster to know just yet. At least not until he knew his theory was correct.

Suddenly, a tiny tinkling sounded throughout the room, and a mirror over the door to the headmaster's office showed Severus Snape riding the stairs up to their current location. '_So, that's how Dumbledore always knew who was at the door_!'

Harry smirked as Dumbledore twitched slightly in surprise. Harry was sure the man had no idea that he could feel Snape's magical signature like a beacon. It just seemed to call out to him.

"Come in Severus, my boy" Albus called as Snape reached his office door, "Take a seat Severus. I believe that Harry has a story he would like to tell."

Severus scowled at the headmaster for calling him boy. He wasn't a teenager anymore. But, he did sit in the straight backed chair across from Potter and the headmaster. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste at the way Potter was draped across his own chair like he was a king on a throne. The impertinent child was still an arrogant brat.

"Well, Potter, please do attempt to enthrall us with your magnificent tale," Severus drawled.

* * *

"Now that you've heard all the sordid details," Harry declared, "I believe I will go to my rooms and get some rest."

"Wait," Severus blurted. His brows were drawn down in a frown. There was still something niggling at his brain.

"Sir?" Harry raised a brow in question. He could see Snape trying to work out what he was missing. He pressed his lips together to keep from grinning at the constipated look on his face.

"You said that you returned to this time just as this Tavis person spouted a new prophecy?" Severus' expression began to clear before a look of extreme shock settled on his features.

"Yes, Sir." Harry tilted his head in a nod. He saw the moment that Snape remembered his visit and decided now would be a really good time to make his exit. But first, he needed to test his theory on the identity of the Headmaster.

"Tom? Why are you wearing such a disagreeable face?" Harry couldn't hold back the laugh that tumbled out of his mouth at the look of utter stupefaction on the old man's face.

"How in the nine levels of Hades did you know it was me?" Tom allowed the old man facade to fade away and stood up. He wasted no time in getting around his desk and grabbing the beautiful young man he thought he'd lost in his arms.

"Dumbledore would never have allowed me to wait for Severus to arrive before grilling me on my whereabouts. It's good to see you again, love." Harry chuckled as he snuggled into his bond-mate's arms.

"I have missed you so very much, Harry," Tom muttered into the top of the dark hair. "You've no idea how much I've missed you."

"Where's Gabe?" Harry inquired quietly. He knew that if the vampire weren't here that there had to be something off.

"Come with me to my chambers, and we can discuss it there." Tom's voice held a deep sorrow and longing that Harry hadn't ever expected to hear.

"Of course, but what about my parents? Did my traveling save them?"

"Parents?" Snape stammered softly. "Oh. My. Gods! I'm your father! Lily! I've got to go tell Lily!" Severus was up and rushing past the other two men before Harry had a chance to absorb what he'd said.

"Lily? My mother is alive?"

"That's a whole story in itself, Love."

"Tom, my mother is alive?" Harry asked breathlessly. "How? What happened? Does that mean that my dad and Siri are alive too?"

"Maybe we should sit back down, and I'll explain the best I can." Tom answered pulling Harry back to the chair he'd been sitting in before. Instead of pushing him down into the chair, Tom sat down and pulled Harry into his lap.

"If my parents are alive, why was I at the Dursley's house when I jumped back to this time?" Harry had many questions bubbling up in his mind. "How come you remember me when it's obvious that Sev didn't?"

"Slow down, Harry. There's a lot to tell. Many things happened after your last jump. Not to mention the prophecy Tavissel told to us. And, I always remember you. Just as Gabriel did." It didn't escape Harry's notice how Tom's voice hitched on the vampire's name.

"Where is Gabriel?! I don't care about any stupid prophecy! I want to know what happened. I need to know! Then, I'm going to see my parents!" Harry was just a bit overwhelmed. Who would have thought he could feel that way again? He thought he'd be used to things being all wacky by now.

"I'll tell you. But, first, let's have a cup of tea." Tom wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, more to keep him still than to embrace him. Then, he called for a house-elf. "Twinkly!"

"Whats can Twinklys bes getting for the Lords?" The diminutive figure squeaked when she popped in.

"Just some tea for now, and please inform the charms, DADA, potions, and flying instructors that their presence is requested in my office in about a hour."

"Twinkly wills be happy to do as Tommy Sirs asks." The little creature replied with a vigorous nod and popped away.

"Tommy?" Harry giggled and poked Tom in the side.

"I don't know why she insists on calling me that. I've told her a thousand times to call me Tom. At least it isn't as bad as what the elves began calling Gabriel. For some reason, he became known as Lord Vampy Gabby." Tom poked Harry back causing him to giggle even harder.

"Oh my!" Harry gasped out in laughter at Gabriel's new nomer but settled again quickly. "Please explain to me what I've missed. I knew that my traveling would change some things, but I'm really lost on how much it's changed."

Tom wasn't really sure how to tell Harry about everything that had happened. Where did he start? With Gabriel? Dumbledore? Grindelwald? Or his parents? If he started with his parents, Harry wouldn't want to listen to the rest of it. If he started with Gabriel, Harry would probably go off half cocked and get himself into trouble again. Well, looked like he was going to start by telling him about Dumbledore and Grindelwald.

"I guess I should start with why I'm under a Dumbledore glamour." Tom began while Harry got more comfortable in his lap. If the man didn't stop wiggling around like that, the only story he would be telling would have Harry as the star and bent over his desk naked. Oh, that was a pleasant thought.

"Go ahead. I am curious as to why you would willingly look like the old man. Where is he anyway?" Harry asked finally getting comfortable. Tom sighed in relief.

"He's dead. He's been dead since he and Gabriel had a duel not long after you were born."

"Dead? What? How did that happen? I thought that he was being kept around for a reason? I saw him when I met my parents in the seventies!"

"Yes, that was Dumbledore. But, after you disappeared he showed up at St. Mungo's after you were born full of accusations claiming that Gabriel had somehow intentionally sent you through time to thwart Dumbledore's plans of the Greater Good. It was all very dramatic, and ended with Gabriel casting the killing curse. We still don't know how he remembered you. It seems that a lot of people forgot about your visit in the past."

"Wait. Gabe really killed Dumbledore? Why? I think this is a story I need to hear." Harry was intrigued. Gabriel despised killing. He did everything he could to avoid it after what had happened in his past.

"I think so too. It was all very confusing. Apparently, Dumbledore had been keeping Grindelwald as some kind of sex slave at his country estate in Ireland. I didn't find out about Gellert until your birth in 1980."

"So, Grindelwald was stuck in Dumbledore's basement or something, and then what? I thought Grindelwald was in Nurmengard?" Harry's head was spinning with all the drama that seemed to follow in the wake of his birth.

"Pretty much, yes. I had a feeling something was off with the old man. I began questioning his actions when he demanded to be present at your birth. It was then I found out what had happened. Gellert was still trapped inside of Dumbledore's basement, for lack of a better word, and had planned on using a celestial event, the blue moon the night you were born, to release himself. The only problem was that he would die unless he could find a way past the wards."

"Dumbledore was going to try to kill me wasn't he?"

"No, actually. He was going to try to kill all of us." Tom still remembered the way baby Harry had just stared at the old man with those Avada colored eyes. It was a bit creepy honestly.

"So, what did he do? It's obvious that his plan failed."

"Somewhat. He did manage to take out someone."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Now, Harry was getting worried. His fingers starting twitching in his lap.

"Galadriel."

"Gabe's brother?!" Harry exclaimed. He was astonished. Why was Galadriel even there for his birth?

"Yes. It was quite interesting too." Tom smirked at the gobsmacked look on Harry's face.

"Why was that stuck up elf even there for my birth?"

"The reigning elven lord is always present at the birth of the future king." Tom answered nonchalantly while trying to gauge Harry's response to that little tidbit of information.

"King?" Harry whispered. "What king?"

"You, Harry." Tom whispered back. "You are the future king of the royal elves. It was why Tavissel sent that letter to you. It was why Gabriel was so drawn to you even though I'm his mate. It was also why you have three fathers and one mother."

"Whoa! Back up! How exactly do I have three fathers?" Harry's eyes were so wide Tom feared they'd pop out of his head.

"That would be another story for another day."

"I want to know now! You have to tell me!" Harry began squirming around in frustration in Tom's lap again.

"If you don't stop wiggling around like that, we'll be 'discussing' something else with you bent over my desk, brat." Not only was his statement true, but Tom was hoping to distract Harry from the rest of the story for now. He really wasn't ready to explain everything that happened when Galadriel was hit with the killing curse by Dumbledore. It was such a convoluted mess.

"Oh, is that so?" Harry smirked and turned to straddle the handsome man he was currently driving insane with lust.

"Yes." With that one word, Tom pulled Harry down hard into his lap and swept him into a kiss so intense that Harry moaned loudly.

"Eh hem!" Someone cleared their throat loudly, and obnoxiously as far as Harry was concerned.

"What?! Can't you see we're busy here?" Harry sighed in exasperation. It never failed that when things were just about to get good between he and Tom, something would interrupt them.

"Well, it isn't every day that I receive a summons to the headmaster's office regarding a son that I apparently didn't remember ever having until he somehow 'jumped' back to this time period. So, I believe that it deserves an interruption of your current activities." A voice responded coldly from the doorway causing Harry to look up and see who was actually there.

"Siri?" Harry gasped loudly as he scrambled from Tom's lap and ran to one of his fathers. '_That's still a little hard to believe, and Tom still hasn't explained it_.'

"Harry? I thought you would be younger."

"I'm officially sixteen, but physically I'm around eighteen years old. Um, time travel will do that to a body." Harry answered sheepishly. "Can I have a hug?"

"Oh Harry, of course you can!" A woman's voice piped up from behind Sirius before a petite little redhead pushed her way past Sirius.

"Mum?" Harry asked breathlessly. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Baby. It's really me." Lily replied with a huge grin and tears pooling in her eyes. She hadn't seen her baby since the night he was born.

Harry rushed forward and wrapped his mother in his arms. '_This is what it feels like to be hugged by my mum_!' He thought in awe.


End file.
